Stray
by catonatinroof
Summary: Unable to justify this father's abusive actions any more, Adrien Agreste is forced to navigate a world that had always been just out of reach for him. And the only way he is going to make it through is with the help of his friends. Trigger warning: Child abuse
1. Business as usual

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.

Trigger warning: Instances of and references to child abuse throughout

AN: Also, sorry about the horizontial lines. I can't get the paragraphs to stay in place when I save the file.

* * *

It wasn't a black eye. It wasn't even a bruise. Well it was but not really. It was just… Discipline. His father didn't do it much and he would always apologise afterwards. But as Adrien gingerly probed the swollen skin around his eye, he was angry.

He knew he shouldn't be. The last time his father had done it, he had explained why. That time he had grabbed him by the wrist so hard that the imprint of his hand had remained for a week. But after he had calmed down, he had explained that Adrien had to understand. Adrien might have lost his mother but his father had lost the love of his life. And sometimes those feelings got too much, especially when Adrien didn't listen, and he would react badly.

Adrien guessed he did understand. Whenever someone hurt Ladybug, all he wanted to do was hurt them. But he knew it was different. Because Adrien had never hurt his mother. He missed her more than he had ever missed anything.

"You're going to hide it, aren't you?" Plagg asked.

Adrien nodded. He had a box of makeup for just the occasion. He was good at it too. He'd subtly collected the information he needed from makeup artists over the last year. Only four people had ever got suspicious: Nino, who had noticed the makeup and dismissed it as a model thing; Marinette and Alya, who he had reassured it was a sports injury and Chloe who had seen through his lies and not let up until he reassured her that the man who had done it had been fired.

But he couldn't fire his father.

"I've got to, Plagg. I don't want to worry the others. They don't know my father like I do. They'll take it the wrong way."

"Let's go out first as Chat Noir, have a run around the city. If you put makeup on your bruise it'll get on your mask and then get on me."

* * *

Chat Noir was glad Plagg managed to convince him to go out. It was the perfect night for a patrol. The air was cool and a light breeze ruffled his hair. He ran and he jumped and he climbed and he forgot. He forgot about the argument, about the sting of pain and guilt that had come with the punishment. He forgot about school and fencing and extra curriculars. And he forgot about being Adrien Agreste. It was the greatest piece of freedom he had. Adrien Agreste was a product after all, a tactic devised by his father to sell more clothes. And Adrien knew it was from the way his father would talk. _Adrien Agreste doesn't eat Cornish pasties. _He had tried them on holiday and he loved them. _Adrien Agreste is musically talented. _In the same way anyone would be if they practised as much as he did. _Adrien Agreste_ _doesn't answer back. _Adrien had a black eye that proved otherwise.

And he knew that deep down, his father thought it was the best for him. He thought he needed protecting, needed shaping and designing and refining. But he wasn't some pliable clay or some fabric to be pinned and cut and sown. He was a person. And his father had never been very good with people.

He stopped on a rooftop, chest heaving. He couldn't keep himself from smiling. He was home, barely visible in the darkness of the night sky. There was no impossible standard to meet. And he settled down to bask in the greatness of it all.

Suddenly, screams filled the crisp night air. Immediately, he was back on his feet. He could see a restaurant across the way, people pouring out of it. And, through the large windows he could see the monstrous form of a new akuma victim.

He sprung into action, dropping onto the street below.

The scattering patrons parted for him like the red sea and he slipped into the warm restaurant.

* * *

The akuma victim had disappeared by the time Chat Noir entered the restaurant. He looked around. The place was in chaos. Tables and chairs had been knocked over. Baskets of bread spilled their contents on the floor. A fountain had been busted open and now squirted water at an expense oil painting on the wall. Chat Noir tracked through the main room, helping the final few customers and waiters and asking them where his target could be.

"There's a second floor," a waiter rushed, pointing to a set of spiral stairs.

There was a podium at the bottom of them, suggesting to Chat Noir that it took a special reservation to get a seat up there. But the velvet barrier meant to block it off had been toppled.

Hopeful he had the akuma contained, he made a call to Ladybug. She didn't answer.

Sighing, he set off up the metal stairs, baton in hand.

* * *

Although the area downstairs had been an impressive display of expense and flare, Chat Noir was stopped in his tracks by the upstairs room. It looked like an old American night club with red velvet booths dotted around the room and an American style theatre stage taking up one entire room.

Chat Noir hid in the shadows of the staircase, immediately noting he was not alone. Around the edges of the room were a gang of women, each in sleek black dresses and holding batons with razor sharp hearts that looked disturbingly like axes. Their glazed over eyes told him that they were under the power of whichever akuma he was dealing with. All the men in the room remained sitting in their chairs or booths but not of their own accord. Each was bound in place by a layer of thick silken material that looked to Chat horrifically like the webs of a giant spider. They were each all silenced by a thick layer of the same substance over their mouths.

In fact, the only voices in the room came from the stage. A man was sitting there, sweating under the heat of all the lights. He too was bound to a chair, voice rising and falling with terror. He was joined on the stage by a woman. She dressed in a sleek black dress, a wide blood red sash around her waist. And two extra pairs of arms erupting from her side to give her eight limbs. Instantly he was reminded of Anatsi. Although he couldn't help but notice this new spider was beautiful.

He was moving before he had thought of a plan. Not moving to attack though. Just slowly moving towards her, unable to take his eyes off her. He knew in the back of his mind that Ladybug would kill him for breaking cover without a plan but he didn't care.

"It appears a little Kitty has stumbled into my web," the woman on the stage purred. "Why don't you come up here, Kitty-cat?"

Somewhere in the back of his head, there was an itching sensation, telling him not to trust the woman before him. It felt as though someone was tugging on his hair, trying to hold him back.

The woman smiled and for the first time, Chat Noir could see the fangs curled up in her mouth. But he couldn't stop himself from continuing towards her. It was like his legs were under the control of someone else. He could imagine Hawkmoth laughing at him, imagine him remarking how easy it was to get the cat when the bug was nowhere to be seen.

Even as he began to climb the stairs onto the stage, he told himself over and over again that Ladybug was coming. She was going to save him. He knew she was.

"Why don't you take a seat?"

There weren't any chairs so he lowered himself to the floor and sat. He wanted to stop doing what she was saying but she was just too beautiful. He couldn't even think straight.

But then he saw the glint of an axe swinging towards him. He snapped out of his stupor just in time and dodged. He felt the air around the blade stir as he dove underneath it, watching it slice the air where his neck had been moments before. He gulped hard, gaining his footing on the edge of the stage and surveying those before him.

Two women had joined them on stage, waving their heart-shaped axes about, faces blank. The man in the chair was watching in horror, his cries fallen completely flat since Chat had joined them on stage. He guessed that having a hero there to distract from him was not an opportunity the civilian was prepared to throw away.

The spider woman glared at him and spat a glob of web like material from her mouth. Chat Noir dodged, evading the first, the second, the third.

The fourth managed to catch his tail and stick to to the edge of the stage. He yelped, trying desperately to break free. When he found that the webbing was too strong for his desperate tugs, he fumbled with the buckle of his belt, trying to free it.

His attempts were interrupted by more of the women rushing the stage and was forced to focus his efforts on stopping any of their axe blows from finding their mark. Just as he was prepared to believe he might be getting the hang of the situation, the spider woman dropped down in front of him. She grabbed him by his shoulders, ripping him free of the webbing with ease and threw him at the back wall of the stage. The moment he hit it, globs of webbing flew from her mouth and pinned him in place.

Heart in his throat, he silently pleaded with Ladybug to show up as the spider woman began to advance towards him slowly.

"My name is Black Widow, Kitty. And you'd better remember it. Because it is the name of the person who took your miraculous."

And with that, she pounced towards his hand.


	2. An early victory

Hello, thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not down Miraculous Ladybug

* * *

There was the familiar faint whistle of Ladybug's yo-yo cutting through the air, the whine as the string flew out. And Black Widow was pulled back, dragged off the stage and away from him.

With her form no longer blocking his view, Chat Noir could see Ladybug standing in the centre of the room. His heart skipped a beat as her perfect smile spread across her face, grateful she had gotten there in time.

Then he noticed movement. Black Widow rose from the ground, turning to Ladybug.

"Look out!" he cried and he watched Black Widow's jaw drop.

Ladybug leapt, a blur of red and black as she avoided the globs of webbing flying in her direction. She cartwheeled across the room and landed cleanly on the stage, diving towards him. A heart shaped axe was swung in her direction and she ducked just in time, the axe becoming wedged in the wall. Gripping the axe handle, Ladybug forced the woman who held it away and then wretched it from the wall. Then she approached Chat Noir.

"What are you going to do with that?" he asked.

"Cut you free," Ladybug said.

Then, as delicately as she could, she began to slice through the webbing. Her work was intermittent, interrupted by attacks from Black Widow and her followers. But Chat Noir could feel his bonds loosening.

"So what was your plan this time? Try to talk your way out of this?" Ladybug asked, attacking the webbing with vigour.

"Plan?" Chat Noir smirked. "I was making things up on the fly."

When he didn't get even a groan in response from Ladybug, he rushed to explain.

"You get it. Spider. Webs. Fly?"

"How about you just stick to the cat puns for now?"

Chat Noir raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"I appreciate the effort but could you not joke until I'm out of this sticky situation."

"Well that should do it," Ladybug said.

Chat frowned, watching her step back. But then she gripped his hand and tugged. He felt the webbing that still held him in place snap and he stumbled free, grinning at her.

"Thank you, M'Lady," he grinned before turning to Black Widow.

"How can you help him?" Black Widow growled. "Don't you see how terrible men can be? They only think about themselves. If they even think at all."

Chat Noir frowned, feinting offence. Then he turned to the man on the stage with them.

"What did you do to get her like this?" he asked.

"I dumped her," the man said.

"Well that's not so bad," Ladybug began.

"Today's her birthday."

Chat gave a low whistle of disapproval and grabbed up the axe Ladybug had used to set him free.

"Should I set the prisoners free while you have a cat fight with Black Widow?"

Ladybug hummed in agreement and they split up, Ladybug leaping to intercept Black Widow. Chat Noir rushed about the room, using the axe to cut the male prisoners free and his baton to hold back the mind controlled females. He did what he could to aid Ladybug as well, once forcing Black Widow back when she managed to land a lucky hit.

Once he had freed all the prisoners, he glanced towards Ladybug. The men finished trailing out of the room just as he managed to get her attention.

"I think it is time to retreat," Ladybug said.

She too dove for the exit. Chat Noir went to pursue but stopped dead just before the stairs.

"Leaving so soon, Kitty?" Black Widow called.

He turned, studying her. He tightened his grip on his baton, doing everything in his power to stop his legs from begin to approach her. Black Widow began to slowly make her way towards him and the closer she got, the harder it was to stay still. A sudden tightening over his stomach forced him to look down and he grinned. Ladybug's yo-yo was wrapped about his waist.

She pulled, dragging him down the stairs with her.

* * *

The moment they reached the lower floor of the restaurant, they barricaded the door. They wanted her contained and therefore unable to cause trouble for the rest of Paris. Then they ducked into hiding, Ladybug giving Chat the sort of look he had come to know meant explain yourself.

"Sorry, it's just hard to think around her."

"It seems all of the men around her slip under her control if they get near enough. She must be using some sort of pheromones."

"Doesn't she know you're the only bug for me?" Chat Noir grinned and relished the flash of flustered annoyance that flicked across Ladybug's features.

"You know spiders aren't bugs, don't you?" she asked.

He frowned, scrambling to come up with a witty remark. Ladybug frowned too, studying his face. There was a noise and they looked around, scanning the room for the source. Seeing nothing, they turned back to each other.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Chat's frown deepened as he nodded, asking why she thought he wasn't.

"You've got a black eye."

For a moment, he felt his mind stop. He scrambled for a good reply, wishing Plagg had let him cover up the bruise before they had gone out.

"Uh… Black Widow got in a lucky shot."

"And I am about to get in more!"

Both looked up in time to see Black Widow descending from the ceiling. Ladybug reacted first, tackling Chat Noir out of the way of the descending spider came skidding to a stop and Ladybug stood, turning to her.

"I can see why you would be angry," Ladybug replied.

"I refuse to believe any man has ever broken up with you, my lady." Chat Noir chimed in.

Ladybug rolled her eyes but continued talking to Black Widow.

"But hurting people isn't going to help. We can…"

A glob of webbing was spat towards her. Chat Noir grabbed a discarding serving tray just in time and blocked it, throwing the tray at Black Widow. It found its target, allowing the two time to flip a table and use it as cover.

"I think it's time we got some help," Ladybug said, pulling out her yo-yo.

"Please be bug spray. Please be bug spray," Chat Noir chanted.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug called, tossing her yo-yo into the air.

As the lucky charm dropped into her hand, Ladybug hummed in thought. Her eyes flicked around the room and Chat Noir didn't think he ever got any beautiful than when the wheels of her mind were turning in the desperate search for some life saving solution. He leapt over, wanting to see what item she had been given.

"A nose plug?" he frowned.

Then Ladybug grinned. She handed it to him and he smiled back, realising her plan.

* * *

Black Widow had seen the lucky charm drop but hadn't been able to work out what it was. She began to close in on the table, preparing to make her move. Suddenly Ladybug and Chat Noir both leapt the table and charged at her. She considered targeting Ladybug. It would be brilliant to have Ladybug join her cause. But Chat Noir had proven susceptible to her pheromones and having him almost had the same effect.

Ladybug wouldn't dare move against her with her precious cat at stake.

Grinning, Black Widow closed in on Chat Noir. He aimed a blow at her with his baton but she grabbed it with her spare arms and wrenched it from his grip. Ladybug threw her yo-yo and ensnared one pair of arms at Black Widow's side but she used her others to reach out and grab Chat Noir by the wrist. She pulled him closer, waiting for her pheromones to take effect. Slowly Chat Noir began to slow in his struggles to get free.

"No!" Ladybug cried.

Black Widow allowed Chat Noir's hand to drop and looked over her shoulder at Ladybug.

"Release me, bug. Or I send Chat Noir straight through that window."  
Hesitation flicked over the hero's face. Then she nodded. She recoiled her yo-yo, watching as Black Widow, put Chat Noir between the two of them. Chat looked out of it, like he was sleepwalking.

"Now about those earrings of yours," Black Widow grinned, placing a hand on Chat Noir's shoulder.

Ladybug watched him, trying to convey the next stage of the plan.

Black Widow swept past him, approaching Ladybug. The moment she was past him, Chat Noir activated his power. As Black Widow turned, he carefully reached out and brushed her sash. It crumbled away, a black butterfly emerging. Immediately Ladybug was on it, catching it and purifying it.

Chat Noir worked the nose plug from his nose and drew in a few deep breaths. He found a napkin on one of the nearby tables and unfolded it, putting the nose plug inside and handing it back.

Grimacing, Ladybug accepted it and tossed it into the air. The ladybugs burst from it, tidying up the area around them. Chat grinned as they watched them work, amazed at their speed on the one hand but also unable to full draw himself away from the awe-filled smile on Ladybug's lips.

As the ladybugs disappeared, he turned to Ladybug and offered out his fist, prepared to celebrate their victory. Ladybug stopped and he felt her eyes flick onto the bruise around his eye. He turned away sharply, looking at the young woman they had just freed from the akuma. It was clear she had made an effort and Chat felt sorry for her.

"There's plenty more fish in the sea," he told her. "And quite a few who will be considerate enough to ensure they don't dump you on your birthday."

The woman nodded, allowing him to help her to her feet. He guided her over to a chair before slipping out with Ladybug.

* * *

They met up on the roof of the restaurant. Chat Noir considered running but he didn't think that was fair on Ladybug.

"Chat..." Ladybug said, voice dying in her throat.

She reached out, her hand ghosting over his cheek. He went to lean into it before he noticed her fingers had begun to trace over the skin just below his domino mask.

"You're still hurt. Something must have gone wrong. I…"

Chat carefully took her hand and guided it down, away from the welt. He wished he could do the same with her eyes. They were fixed on it, the horror and confusion in them making his own eyes water.

"We purified the akuma. That's what matters. Come on."

He held out his hand in a fist.

"Pound it?"

Ladybug shook her head. She didn't look away from his bruise. He wished she would. After all, it had been a punishment, he had deserved it. He didn't want her looking at him like he hadn't.

"Who did that to you?" she asked.

"Just some thug. He was mugging a…"

"Don't lie to me!" Ladybug screamed.

She lurched back, staring across the rooftops of Paris. Chat Noir considered leaving. But he knew he wouldn't be able to cope if Ladybug was angry with him.

"I'm sorry."

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout," Ladybug said, slowly.

"I could never stay mad at you, Bugaboo," he purred.

Anything to lighten the mood. Ladybug looked at him once more, the intensity in her eyes also as though they could see into his soul.

"My father," he said.

It almost felt like he had no choice, like someone was crushing his insides with a weight. When he spoke, the weight disappeared. In fact, it felt like everything inside him had disappeared. Ladybug raised a hand to her mouth, stifling a gasp.

"What?"

"I deserved it. I was being ungrateful. I talked back."

"Your father hit you?"

Emotions brought a tremble to Ladybug's voice, too many for Chat to know how she felt. He watched her, watched her flinch back when he nodded. Something in her eyes made him look away. He stared out over Paris and wished there was some way he could explain the situation to her, get her to understand. But she wouldn't want to know. All the details, all the little things she needed to know to understand why his father did it… they would tell her who he was. And she didn't want to know.

Her earrings bleeped.

"You should go," Chat Noir murmured.

Ladybug reached out and took his hand. She gave it a squeeze.

"Please tell me what happened," she said.

"I deserved it. He only hits me when I talk back or don't listen."

"That means he's done this before," Ladybug whispered.

Chat looked at her and tried his best to muster a reassuring smile. He couldn't find the strength to force one so he looked past her tearful eyes to the earrings. They were almost completely red, the spots disappearing rapidly.

"You should go," he said again. "You don't want to change back here."

"Meet me here, tomorrow night. At six," Ladybug said, turning away. "I need to know you're okay."

"It's a date," he returned, trying to offer her a laugh.

It fell flat. Ladybug crossed the roof, stopping by the edge to glance back at him.

"Parents shouldn't hit their kids, Chat."

She gave him a sad smile before throwing her yo-yo across the dark Paris sky and disappearing into the night. He watched her go, waiting until she was completely gone before turning and heading back to his house.

* * *

Adrien fished a few chunks of camembert from the stash he kept in his room and placed them on the side for Plagg. His Kwami sprung on them, scoffing them in seconds. Adrien cracked a smile, turning back to set out the makeup he normally used for his bruises. He turned to his mirror to examine it, gingerly probing it once more.

It hurt to touch but he wished more than anything it was smaller, that it tucked perfectly underneath his domino mask. He wished Ladybug didn't know about it. He wished he could have thought of anything else to say. But he didn't want to lie to her and he guessed a part of him wanted her to know. Not so she could save him but just so she would leave it alone.

He was just about to go to bed when he heard footsteps on the stairs. Instantly sure someone was coming to his room, he glanced towards Plagg. The Kwami was curled up on the side, sound asleep. Unable to find something he could hide him with in time, Adrien elected to dart out into the upstairs hallway.

He immediately regretted it. His father stood there, his imposing figure looming over him. He had one hand raised, about to knock.

"Hello, father," Adrien said.

"Adrien, I came to apologise for what happened earlier."

It sounded wooden and unfeeling but it was the best Adrien knew he was going to get. He nodded.

"I accept your apology," he said.

His father nodded the same sharp, curt nod he gave to business associates who annoyed him and turned away. Adrien watched him begin to head down the stairs.

And he thought of Ladybug. He thought of how horrified she had been by the news that his father hit him.

"Parents shouldn't hit their kids," he said.

His father froze. Then he slowly turned. He kept his hands behind his back, watching Adrien. In less than a second, Adrien was moving, closing the gap between himself and his father. He glared at the man.

"That was the last time. If you hit me again, I'll… I'll…"

He had so many threats he could make. _I'll tell Ladybug. I'll cataclysm your prize possessions. I'll lead an akuma here and let them wreck the place._ But those were threats for Chat Noir. Not Adrien Agreste. And while he fumbled for the best thing to say, his father had turned away and was continuing down the stairs.

"I will only hit you again if you have done something to deserve it."

His words came so coldly, they felt like ice. Adrien moved too fast to even think. He grabbed the bannister and pushed and suddenly he was blocking his father's path down the stairs.

"Mum never needed to hit me! Mum never hurt me! I don't care that she's gone! I don't care that you're struggling! I'm struggling and I haven't needed to hit anyone!"

"HOW DARE YOU?!"

It wasn't a hit. It wasn't a punch or a slap or grab. It was a shove. A two handed shove against his chest. Adrien felt his feet slip from the step and fell down the stairs.


	3. The rushed goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug

Thank you all for your wonderful favourites, follows and reviews. You have been so kind. I can only apologise for this chapter being rather slow.

* * *

He didn't remember falling. He didn't remember hitting the steps. He didn't know if his father cried out in horror as he twisted head over heels. But he doubted it.

He went from the terrible feeling of no longer being anchored to the step to being very firmly pressed into the landing. His head hurt. His ankle screamed. He heard rushed footsteps approaching and, for a moment, thought it was his father. Instead it was Gorilla. In a panic, he ghosted his hands over him, looking for anywhere he could offer assistance.

Adrien tried to sit up. He felt nauseous. His head spun, his vision swimming in and out of focus. He managed to look up the stairs to see his father slowly descending, still with the air of cold calculation he always regarded Adrien with.

Adrien felt the same horror in his chest as he got as Chat Noir when he was helpless in the path of an approaching Akuma victim. But he had no Ladybug coming to save him. No one.

"Nathalie," his father called.

Nathalie appeared. She looks at Adrien. He felt her eyes flick over him. Then she glanced up at his father.

"Call Dr Pelletier," his father instructed.

Adrien didn't want a doctor. He wanted Plagg or Ladybug or his mother. He shifted free of Gorilla's grip and sat up, forcing the room to stop spinning. His foot hurt to move but he didn't dare look. Instead he glared at his father.

"I'll be in my room."

He tried to stand.

He got a lot of injuries as Chat Noir and, while he knew Plagg protected him from a lot of them, he had imagined he could suffer through most injuries quite well. If he needed to keep going, he just kept going.

The moment he put weight on his injured ankle, he felt it scream at him. He rocked, head spinning, stopped rom falling once more by Gorilla catching him. Gorilla began to silently lead him down the stairs, away from his room.

Adrien wanted to explain. He wanted to tell them he wanted Plagg, that he wanted to look at the photo of his mother on his computer but he didn't think his father would understand. And he didn't want him to know either. Those were his things and he knew that his father was always one fit of rage away from taking something important from him.

So he allowed himself to be led, limping and wincing, into his father's office.

* * *

There was a portrait of his mother on the wall of his father's office and Adrien had come to hate it. His father had gotten it a year ago, not long after his mother had disappeared.

And he hated it.

Because it wasn't her. She'd never worn that golden dress, never stood like that. It was the way his father had always wanted her and Adrien hated that. He had a photograph of her, one that showed the contentedness in her smile, the joy in her eyes. In his photograph, she was his mother. In his father's painting, Emilie Agreste had become a cold, idealised queen.

He sat there, listening as his father and Nathalie talked in the next room. Gorilla had been instructed to leave Adrien be and focus on getting the gate open for Dr Pelletier when he arrived.

Slowly, Adrien looked away from the portrait and towards his foot. He worked his sock off, biting back the gasps off pain that tried to seep past his lips.

A voice in the back of his head told him he deserved it. He shouldn't have screamed at his father like that. What had he'd been thinking? No wonder his father had pushed him. He…

_Parents shouldn't hit their kids._

Ladybug's words echoed in his head, stopping all his thoughts short. He sat back, staring at the vicious swelling threatening to overtake his entire foot.

Ladybug had screamed at him that day. And he'd watched Chloe scream at her father more times than he cared to count. He'd witnessed full blown shouting matches between Nino and his brother and Alya and her siblings. And none of them had ever hit the others. And if he had have seen anyone hitting his friends, he would have intervened in a second. He wouldn't have let it stand.

So, why did he let attacks on himself stand?

Because his father needed to get his anger out some way. Adrien got angry. All his friends got angry. And none of them felt the need to lash out.

The door opened and his father came in, leading Dr Pelletier. Adrien didn't like Dr Pelletier at all. When his mother had been there, the family's doctor had been a kind elderly woman who Adrien had worked with his family for years. She had been the doctor who had told a tearful Emilie Agreste that the reason she had been throwing up every day for a week was because she was pregnant. But, after the first time, his father had hit him, she had been replaced by Dr Pelletier.

He was a lanky, sweaty man with greasy hair and nervous grey eyes. And he had a personality that Adrien could only describe as slimy. The north of his moral compass was attracted to money and he pandered to whoever it seemed would make him the richest.

Which was the reason why he always seemed to conveniently forget to file any form of paperwork about his out of hours visits to the Agreste house and why his fee always went up the more incriminating the evidence was.

Adrien tried to look at him and only him but he couldn't stop his eyes from flicking onto his father. It only felt natural - you weren't meant to take your eyes off a predator if you could help him.

His father stood calmly in the doorway, looking like a statue of ice. His face was clear of any remorse. If anything he looked annoyed about the inconvenience of it all and how much it was going to cost him to call their private doctor in the middle of the night.

"Shall we start with the head?" Dr Pelletier asked, dragging a seat over in front of Adrien.

He pulled out a torch and flicked it between his eyes.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked.

"I fell down the stairs."

It was the answer he knew was expected of him. Dr Pelletier hummed to get him to continue.

"And then Gorilla helped me into here because my ankle has…"

He gestured towards his ankle to finish off his sentence for him.

"And before that? Before you fell."

"I was in my room," he said. "And my father came up to … We'd had a fight earlier."

"I can see that," Dr Pelletier chuckled.

He turned to Adrien's father and gave him a nod, telling him that it seemed like any blow to Adrien's head had been superficial at best.

"Now, any pain anywhere else besides this ankle?"

"Not really. My wrists hurts but…"

The hand Adrien had gestured too was snatched from him. Firmly, Dr Pelletier examined it. Then he manipulated the joint, twisting it this way and that, watching for any discomfort on Adrien's face. When Adrien was able to keep his face stoic, he let it drop.

"Merely bruised."

His eyes eagerly flicked onto Adrien's ankle. He reached out towards it, first playing his clammy hands over the swelling and asking Adrien which jabs hurt. They all did but Adrien tried to keep his voice level as he admitted that.

Then Dr Pelletier began to twist his foot. Unable to keep quiet, Adrien gave a cry of pain. Dr Pelletier tested his foot in that direction several times, nodding to himself each time he managed to draw a response from Adrien. The teenager gripped the chair on which he sat, eyes watering. Eventually Dr Pelletier seemed convinced.

"It seems as though Master Agreste has a grade two sprained ankle. I think applying some ice might be useful to reduce the swelling. In the morning, wrap it in support bandages and ensure it gets a lot of rest."

Nathalie wordlessly left to get some ice. Dr Pelletier got up to leave and Adrien watched as his father followed him, already beginning to negotiate the cost of his visit.

Adrien turned back to the portrait of his mother hanging in the office. He stared at her, looking for even some semblance of her personality.

He hoped wherever she was, she was happy. Whatever had happened to her. His father refused to explain any of the facts surrounding her disappearance. But he hoped she had found some small happiness. He certainly hoped he would when he left.

He planned to leave as soon as he was old enough, make his own way in life, have the freedom he so desired.

His father might be better if he left, if Adrien proved that if his father continued to be as cruel and as cold as he was, he was going to lose everyone he cared about. And even if he wasn't, Adrien knew things would be better for him. He'd be able to meet up with his friends whenever he wanted. He'd not have to worry about being hurt if he disappointed anyone.

It was mad, he tried to tell himself. He wouldn't have a house. He wouldn't have money or food or anything to do with his time.

But the lure of safety from his father was too great. Even if he only left for a few days, it would give his father chance to think about what he was doing and it would give Adrien chance to get is father out of his head.

He couldn't believe it had taken Ladybug telling him it wasn't right for him to see it.

He offered Nathalie a smile when she brought him an ice pack. He couldn't help it. It was a mask he was used to wearing - sometimes he didn't know how to take it off.

Gorilla helped him back to his room. He thanked him with a hug. Gorilla seemed to genuinely worry about him and he wished he could think of a better way to handle it than just leaving. He hoped he would understand.

* * *

Plagg stirred when Adrien threw the ice pack onto his bed, narrowly missing him. He shouted protests, demanding to know what Adrien though he was doing. Then he realised what had been thrown at him.

"Adrien?" he questioned.

He didn't need to ask if the boy was hurt. Adrien walked with a pronounced limp, fighting back tears as he shuffled across the room.

"What did he do?" Plagg asked.

Adrien stiffened. Then he turned back to what he was working on. He searched through his things, breath hitching every time his weight shifted.

"He pushed me down the stairs."

Adrien almost managed to keep the quiver of pain from his voice but Plagg knew him too well. He flew over to Adrien, hovering in the air in front of him. He went to block his vision but the weight of Adrien's wet green eyes broke him. He flew to his chest and did the closest thing he could manage to a hug.

"You need to tell someone," Plagg pleaded.

"I did. I told Ladybug tonight."

"And she let you come back here?" Plagg questioned, peeling away from Adrien.

Adrien nodded and shrugged it off.

"What else could she do?" he asked. "It's not like I could go home with her. She probably hasn't even got a cat flap."

It was a dull attempt at a joke but Adrien managed to muster up a smile to go with it so Plagg didn't make any comment.

He flew away to let Adrien work, wishing he would just sit down.

Soon, Adrien had found what he was looking for - his sports bag.

Adrien dragged open his sports bag, upturning it and unceremoniously dumping its contents on the floor of his room. The white fencing uniform looked pitiful in the crumpled heap it formed. A part of him felt the urge to put it away but the pain in his ankle was too great to let him. He stumbled over to his wardrobe and began fishing out clothes, stuffing them into the bag.

"What are you doing?" Plagg asked.

"We're running away," Adrien answered, firmly. "Just until I get better. And until father learns that he can't treat people the way he treated me."

"Where will we go?"

Adrien shrugged, admitting that he just needed to get away. Plagg nodded.

"Sit down. I'll bring you your clothes," Plagg instructed.

Adrien sighed but Plagg was already moving. The Kwami darted across the room, collecting clothes from random draws and drop them on the bed beside Adrien.

"When we find somewhere to stay, I'm going to get you some camembert."

* * *

His bag was heavy. Normally he would have been able to manage it easily as Chat Noir but his ankle continued to scream at him. He didn't know what the tightness of his costume's shoes were doing to the sprain. He hoped they helped but he wasn't convinced.

He had planned to use his baton to swing out over the walls and reach freedom with a single clean movement. But he had been able to. He had frozen the moment he had gone to push himself off, eyes frozen as he looked down.

Slowly he had used the baton to lower himself down.

Even with the gentle way he descended, the grass he landed on, it still hurt to come to a stop. He winced, and decided to keep his baton to hand, using it as a crutch as he shuffled and limped across the dark garden.

The statue of his mother sat on the bench, surrounded by flowers. In the darkness, Chat Noir might have even been able to trick himself into thinking she was really there if not for his ankle standing as a constant reminder of his situation. His statue's face was as cold as ice as her traced his gloved fingers across her cheek. He flinched back and settled for merely staring.

He missed her. He missed her so much that he couldn't breathe. He missed the way she made him feel like everything would get better, the way she made him laugh and told him stories and made sure he knew when he was loved. She said it when it didn't need saying.

His father only did when he had no other choice but to.

He missed being able to tell her things. He missed being able to celebrate. She'd always loved to see his fencing trophies, always thought it was brilliant when he had an exciting story to tell. He wished he could tell her he was a superhero. He wished he could tell her about Ladybug and Nino and Alya and Marinette and all his other new friends.

He wished he could cry on her shoulder while he told her how terrible his day had been. He longed to have her say he wasn't any less of a hero because he got scared sometimes and that everyone made mistakes and that…

That his father shouldn't hit him.

His father had never hit him when his mother had been around. He'd always been busy, occasionally distant. But the anger was new. The shouting was new. The hitting and kicking and shoving…

He liked to think his mother wouldn't stand for it. In fact, he knew she wouldn't. She never let anything bad happen to him and if she had been around, he knew she never would. He could remember, when he was just starting out modeling, that one of his photographers had implied he might be a bit too large for the job, that he was chubby. Adrien had known he wasn't but his mother had fired the photographer then and there, saying that was the last thing a ten year old needed to hear - particularly one who was a perfectly healthy weight.

Staring at the statue, Chat Noir found himself tempted to stay. Agreste Mansion was his home. It had been his mother's home too. He couldn't just leave it, leave behind all those memories.

But he knew his mother wouldn't want him to stay. She'd want him to be safe, to be somewhere he didn't live in fear of being harmed. It took him a few moments to convince himself of the fact. And a few moments more to get himself to act on it.

"Goodbye, mother," he whispered, wiping his eyes to clear them of tears.

Then he pressed a button on his baton and vaulted over the wall.


	4. A cold night

I do not own Miraculous Ladybug

Thank you once again for the brilliant favourites, follows and reviews. I am really feeling the love. Once again, sorry for the slowness. Things will start hotting up again soon, I promise.

* * *

Paris never really slept. It dozed, caught only half aware of what was happening around it. Adrien had seen it many times as Chat Noir: how night in Paris allowed people to forget who they were during the day and embrace who they wanted to be. He guessed that was why the Paris skyline at night was a romantic backdrop, because it gave people the courage to say things they never would have said and do things they never would have done.

There was nothing romantic about how he had broken free of those boundaries, how he had said and done things he would have never thought even he was brave enough to do.

He walked along as Adrien Agreste, Plagg in his pocket. He had considered staying as Chat Noir but he had nothing to feed Plagg and worried that Chat might be needed. He was cold. And his ankle was in agony. The pain brought tears to his eyes but he might have been able to blink them back if not for the terrible weight of his sports bag.

All that he owned was in there. A selection of clothes. A photo of his mother. His phone charger. He had felt dumb for bringing the charger; he had nowhere to plug it in. But he had felt he would be happier if he had it.

He found a grubby twenty-four hour laundrette on a back street and slipped inside. It was warm and a radio hissed and crackled on the side. All the machines were empty. Adrien noted down the price in case he ever came to need it.

He guessed he should call someone, try and hunt down a bed for the night. But he didn't know who would have him. Or even how to ask.

"What have I done, Plagg?" he murmured as he dropped onto the wonky bench beside one of the washing machines.

"You couldn't stay there. Not after what he did."

"Where am I meant to go?"

Plagg gave him a look of confusion and Adrien felt a pang of guilt. He shouldn't have done something so hasty and dragged Plagg off in the middle of the night without anywhere to go. What if Hawkmoth found them?

"What about Nino's? Or Alya's? Her mum's a cook, right? Or Marinette's? We could live on top of a bakery."

Adrien could hear the hunger in Plagg's voice despite his attempts to ignore it. He wasn't hungry but he knew he was going to be soon. He'd not even spared a thought about food. He tried to turn his thoughts to his friends. Could he do that to them? Show up on their doorstep unannounced and unload stacks of family drama upon them before requesting they feed him and give him somewhere to stay? He knew he couldn't. He hadn't known them for very long and they already did so much to help him. Plus, Alya's house didn't have the space for a seventh person and Nino's mum struggled to make ends meet when it was just her, Nino and Chris. Marinette's parents might have the space to give him somewhere to stay but Marinette was always so busy - he didn't want to add his family drama into the mix. Even if he told her he was okay with just leaving it the way it was and handling it on his own, he knew she'd want to help.

"What about Chloe?" Plagg suggested.

Adrien considered it. She was one of his oldest friends and she did have more than enough space to house him. She might even enjoy the company. But a thought had him shaking his head.

"No, her parents are friends with my dad. I wouldn't trust them not to tell him where I am and I wouldn't want to force Chloe to have to keep a secret from them."

Plagg sighed and Adrien shook his head, apologising. The Kwami glared at him. It didn't really have much effect, his scrunched features only looking cuter, but Adrien could tell what it meant.

"Don't apologise for this. If it was Ladybug in your shoes, would you let her apologise for this?"

"Of course not."

"Perhaps you should call her," Plagg said.

Adrien considered the suggestion for a few moments. He pursed his lips and then nodded. Even if she didn't have some super secret Ladybug lair for him to stay in (and if she did, why hadn't she told him before), she deserved to know that things had changed for him. He had no idea how feasible Chat Noir was anymore.

He scanned the laundrette for a few moments, looking for somewhere to change into Chat Noir. He noticed a storeroom but found it was securely locked. For a moment he considered just changing there, no caring who saw. It hurt too much to walk. But he couldn't risk being spotted. If he was spotted, he would have let Ladybug down and that would hurt far more than any pain he could imagine.

He limped over to the door of the laundrette and slowly peeled it open, acclimatising himself once more to the cold Paris night. Then he slipped out.

* * *

There was an alley around the back of the laundrette and Adrien made his way down it. Once he was settled deep enough into the shadows that he was sure he couldn't be seen, he allowed his legs to give way. He shifted awkwardly until he sat with his back against a brick wall, waiting for the tears to clear from his eyes and his face to cool. Plagg settled beside him.

Neither of them talked. Adrien couldn't think of anything to say. He examined the alleyway. The place was a mess, lined with litter overflowing from bins. An empty tin can lay in the centre, pinning down a smudged old newspaper. Even in the gloom, Adrien could make out a blurry picture of himself and Ladybug on the cover. He smiled. He couldn't help himself.

Eventually he found himself nodding. He drew in a final deep breath and looked at Plagg. Breathing deeply, he dragged himself to his feet and stood, wall supporting him.

"Plagg, claws out," he murmured.

The costume came with a tightness about his swollen ankle that offered needed support and Chat Noir was able to manage a small smile. He pulled out his baton and went to make the call, years of practise modeling allowing him to mould his face into a calm, unburdened expression.

He made the call.

Instantly he was told it wasn't going through. He tried a second time, grimaced and dared to try a third. The call wasn't even connecting. Chat Noir sighed.

"Who am I kidding? She's not going to be out as Ladybug. She's probably at home with her lovely family, not a care in the world."  
He didn't mean to be jealous and the moment the stabs of jealousy rose inside him, he felt angry at himself. Ladybug wasn't to blame for what his father had done. His father was struggling, he was still grieving.

"Plagg, claws in."

The moment the costume was gone, Adrien all but collapsed back down to the floor of the alleyway. He battled to position himself up against the wall once more, glaring at his ankle. Plagg flitted around him, clearly having something to say. Only when Adrien looked at him did he seem to decide he was able to talk.

"Maybe you could call the police."

"I couldn't do that to him," Adrien announced with a shake of his head.

"But he hurt you."

"Hurting people hurt people, Plagg! You wouldn't understand. You don't know him like I do."

There was a noise and then the clatter of something falling nearby. Adrien peeled open his jacket and Plagg dove for cover.

"Who's there?" Adrien called.

There was another clatter. Biting back a whimper, Adrien got to his feet and started forwards.


	5. A fruitless search

I do not own Miraculous Ladybug

Once again, thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews. I am really feeling the love. And I am sorry for a long chapter, I wanted to get to the action.

* * *

As Chat Noir, he was fearless. It was the one thing he knew he brought to the partnership. But as Adrien Agreste, he wasn't. And in the state he was in, all he felt was fear and pain.

Heart in his throat, he limped forwards. He wanted to transform, feel the reassuring weight of his mask on the bridge of his nose, but he couldn't risk it, couldn't risk being seen changing.

"Who's there?" he called again, the quiver in his voice horrifically clear.

He heard another clatter and risked bending down. He picked up a discarded dustbin lid and held it up like a shield.

Movement made him flinch. Instinctively he dropped all of his weight onto his sore ankle. It gave way and he slammed hard against the ground.

He tried to sit up as he sensed the movement coming closer. He groped the ground for his dustbin lid shield.

_Meow._

It was soft but close by. Adrien searched through the gloom and managed a relieved laugh as he met a pair of green eyes. The black cat before him studied him hesitantly before moving closer. She gingerly brushed against his cheek as he sat up.

"Hello, there," he chuckled. "You scared me."

He stroked her awkwardly, sitting up and shuffling back until the wall supported him.

"I'm a black cat too, you know."

His sudden change of tone and body language intrigued Plagg and the kwami flew out from inside his jacket just as the black cat leapt onto Adrien's lap. She leant up his chest, trying to bring her nose to touch his.

"Looks like you've made a new friend," Plagg growled, jealously.

Adrien rolled his eyes and watched as the cat turned to see the kwami. She gave a thoughtful meow before walking down Adrien's leg to get as close as possible to Plagg. When one paw strayed onto his ankle, Adrien yelped out in pain. The cat leapt away, shrinking into the shadows again. Adrien frowned, feeling worse for the pain now his friend had left him. When the cat tentatively approached him once more, her heard Plagg ask if Adrien was planning on spending all night with the cat.

"Maybe they'll accept me as one their own," Adrien hummed as the cat leapt onto his lap.

It seemed inviting. He'd have a family, no responsibilities beside his work as Chat Noir. He could live the rest of his life as an unakumatised cat version of Mr Pigeon. It would be a nice change of place - a home of his own.

Suddenly a thought came into his mind. He grinned, lost as to why he hadn't come up with it before.

He could go to the school! The school was safe. It was one of the few places where he felt at home. And he could relax there, get some sleep, and the next day was a Sunday so he wouldn't have to worry about being disturbed. He told his plan to Plagg and frowned when he saw the skepticism on the Kwami's face.

"Where else can we go?" Adrien asked.

"One of your friends?" Plagg tried.

Adrien shook his head and scratched his new friend behind the ears.

"You know, there might be camembert in the kitchens," he pointed out, doing everything in his power to make it sound like he was merely thinking out loud.

Plagg tried to be stubborn for a moment and then flicked forwards, saying that the school sounded like a good idea. Adrien grinned and carefully guided the cat from his lap. He used the wall to drag himself to his feet, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his ankle.

"You got one more transformation in you?" Adrien asked, hesitantly.

"Do I have to?" Plagg moaned.

Adrien went to shake his head. He supposed he might be able to make it to the school by walking. He'd need a few rests but he should be able to cover the distance. Still, he guessed his reluctance showed on his face as Plagg feinted an exasperated sigh and said he would be able to manage one more transformation. Grinning, Adrien turned to the cat. Her green eyes were fixed on him curiously and Adrien couldn't help but offer her a small bow.

"I think you will like this, princess," he smirked before calling for Plagg to transform him.

The cat seemed to hiss at the sudden green light, back arching. But as the light faded, she shifted back into a sitting position and gave an impressed meow. Chat Noir thanked her with a final scratch before bidding her a good night and using his baton to propel himself away.

* * *

Adrien was used to seeing the school abandoned. Many of his extracurriculars left him as one of the last people in the building and often the caretaker had begun to close up the school by the time he left. Yet there was something almost haunting about knowing he was alone in the school. He shuffled into the kitchen and found it was rather sparse. There was some cheese but Plagg had to make do with some brie because there was no camembert to be found. Adrien found a packet of crisps and settled onto a chair, doing what he could to keep his leg up.

Once they had eaten, Adrien hunted down something that could serve as a bed. He was considering raiding lost property and making a nest from a selection of abandoned clothes when he remembered that the school had a large collection of gym mats. Grunting and grimacing, he managed to maneuver four into a rough pile and laid back, balling his jacket under his head as a pillow. After he had rested his ankle enough, he dared to sit up and pluck at the laces of his trainers. He bit back his gasps of pain, aware that Plagg was settling down to sleep beside him. And, eventually, he was able to pry his shoes off. Morbid curiosity almost had him looking at his ankle but he decided it could wait until morning and flopped back.

As he tried to clear his mind of everything and coax sleep into taking its place, he felt something break. Tears began to roll down his cheeks as his ankle throbbed and the sticky gym mat reminded him of what his father had done. He tried at first to clean his face. He didn't want Plagg to wake up and see him, but he caught his black eye and felt it becoming more tender with each attempt to dry his tears. Eventually he left them, rolling over to face away from Plagg and cry until exhaustion claimed him.

The sunlight streaming into his classroom bedroom almost made Adrien forget about the events of the day. It was set to be a beautiful Sunday, the birds already singing their approval. But the moment Adrien turned to stare out of the window, he felt his ankle scream at him. He couldn't bite back the gasp and twisted, sitting up. The memories hit him like a wave and he found his face preparing to cry. The sensation only stopped when it became clear he had no more tears left. He glanced over at Plagg to see his Kwami was still sleeping soundly and managed a small smile.

It was enough to know he wasn't completely alone.

He decided things perhaps wouldn't seem so dire if he felt a little more human. And that meant trying his best to look after himself. Mentally he made a list of all the things he had to do. Everything had always been done for him. Well, he did the small stuff. He could dress himself, shower alone, brush his teeth. But he never did his own laundry. All his outfits had to be approved by his father (hence why he tended to always wear the same thing for ease). He never cooked for himself. Or planned his calendar. Or even spent a day without Gorilla or Nathalie or his father telling him where to go and what to do.

Now, as he thought about it, it was control. It was keeping him dependent, so that acting out couldn't be an option. Adrien guessed they just hadn't reasoned for him having the same dramatic independence of his mother.

He noticed his phone was flashing and reached for it. The moment he had turned it on, however, the battery gave out and the screen faded to black. Adrien thought about charging it but dreaded the messages he would have. His father was probably furious with him and he wasn't ready to listen to his father screaming down the phone at him, even if it was just a voice mail.

He decided he would shower first. He knew where they were, he knew where to find spare towels. And it would give him chance to have a look at his ankle. He quietly searched through his bag, pulling out a set of clothes. He hunted down a piece of paper first and scribbled out a note for Plagg before he noticed a metre ruler tucked behind the side of a desk. Grinning, he grabbed it and used it as a crutch as he dragged himself up the stairs to the showers.

By the time he reached the top, his ankle was killing him and he decided that he wouldn't be able to risk taking a shower standing up. He found a plastic chair in one of the classrooms and shuffled it and himself into the boy's changing rooms. Then he tucked the chair into the shower. He sat down on it, peeling off his shirt and throwing it into the hallway beyond. Then he stared down at his socks. They were grubby from the school corridors and he could see the swelling through one. He grimaced and slowly peeled the sock off the swollen ankle.

He had never been squeamish. He had never gotten injured much as a child but he had always been able to cope with seeing any wounds. As Chat Noir, it had been a useful skill, both for his own injuries and for seeing injured civilians.

But seeing his ankle, how it was swollen and bruised and… It was bad. He dared to twitch his toes despite the pain, needing to be sure it was his. Then he looked away. He finished undressing quickly and turned on the shower, scrubbing furiously.

* * *

By the time he had showered, awkwardly dried himself and gotten dressed, Plagg had woken up and come to find him. They ate a quick breakfast in the kitchen, almost finishing up what little supplies there were there, before going to the computer room.

Adrien logged in and went to the internet, about to look for ways he could treat his sprained ankle when he saw a breaking news banner had appeared.

_Adrien Agreste kidnapped_.

Adrien gasped and clicked on the banner.

"Brave of your father to get the police involved," Plagg hummed. "How is he going to explain what you look like?"

The top of the article showed his father standing on the steps of their house, Nathalie on one side, Gorilla on the other. His face was a mask of concern but Adrien could see the inconvenience in his eyes. There was concern there, of course there was. But the overwhelming look was that of annoyance and anger. Adrien guessed he had realised he had run away, guessed he had spent the night growling about how Adrien was so 'dramatic', 'just like his mother', 'impulsive', 'reckless' and 'childish'.

He scanned the article, heart sinking.

"He's claiming I've been kidnapped. Says there was some sort of struggle in my room. Saying that I'm liking to be injured."

"That liar deserves…" Plagg began, trailing off when Adrien's eyes fell on him.

Adrien guessed Plagg didn't want to upset him. He understood that it must be difficult for the kwami and he was touched by how indignant his father's lies made him. But Adrien wasn't angry. He wasn't upset. He didn't feel anything, not regarding his father.

He scrolled down, wanting to see what was happening in the search. There was an interview with Sabrina's father, the police officer. And then a video embedded in the article. Nino's concerned expression took up the whole image. He looked sick with worry, exhausted by disturbed sleep.

"Adrien's my best bud. He's a great dude. And if you've got him, you better let him go."  
Nino paused as though unsure of what to say. He looked away for a moment and Adrien felt his heart break for him. The fear on Nino's face hurt him so much.

"And Adrien, if you can see this, dude, we're all out looking for you. We're gonna get you home."

Heart breaking, Adrien paused the video. He took a shuddering breath and then looked to see if he could find any more up to date information.

He managed to find a live news report, Nadja Chamack reporting from the streets of Paris. In the background, his friends were handing out missing person leaflets. Even Chloe stood there, her butler handing out the flyers while she filed her nails.

"As you can see, Adrien's friends are out in force, trying to get any information about the missing boy. And Ladybug has been spotted…"

"Ladybug?" Adrien gasped.

He could imagine her searching for him tirelessly and felt a pang of guilt. He wished he could explain but he knew she would never stand for what had happened. Justice mattered to her too much and that was what he loved about her. But he was a realist. He knew that sometimes you didn't get justice. You just did what you could to live a bearable life.

"Plagg, we need to go out there," he murmured.

He expected protest. But Plagg said nothing. Instead, he nodded and allowed Adrien to transform.

* * *

He struggled to find Ladybug. When it was an akuma attack, there was always a big scene, lots of people screaming, stuff to grab his attention. But there was none of that. Chat Noir hopped along the rooftops, doing everything he could to hide his injured ankle. A part of him wanted to just sit down and burst into tears but he needed to find Ladybug. He didn't know what he was going to say but he wanted to be at her side. He hoped it would make everything a little bit more manageable.

He stopped on one rooftop, feeling the need to rest and noticed Nino and Alya in the street below. The two were handing out leaflets, looking desperate. As one man passed Nino by with a shake of the head, his shoulders sagged and he stared down at the picture on the leaflets. Adrien could just make it out. It shocked him to see it wasn't a picture from any of his modeling photoshoots. It was a picture taken by Nino while the two had been messing around in the park. Chat Noir could remember that day. He could remember laughing on a bench as Nino told him stories about his younger brother, feeling for once like a normal teenager.

As Alya rushed to comfort her boyfriend, Chat Noir considered going down there. He wouldn't stay long. He'd crack a few jokes, hope to cheer them up and take a leaflet, reassure them that he was on the case, that they were going to get their friend back safe. Just as he was about to elongate his baton so he could lower himself to the street, he heard it bleep at him. He gasped, answering the call with the most chirper tone he could muster.

"Hello, My Lady."  
"Chat, where have you been. I've been calling you all morning."

"Sorry, was taking a cat nap."

"This is not a time for jokes."

Instantly, Chat was overcome with guilt. He could hear the fear in her voice and wanted to reassure her. She was probably going out of her mind with worry. There would be no trail of clues to find Adrien and the fruitlessness of her search must be getting to her. She must be terrified of failing Adrien, of not being able to save him from the fictional kidnapping his father had cooked up. If Chat thought it would have helped, he would have admitted who he was right then and there. But it would solve one problem by creating an even bigger one.

"Adrien Agreste has been kidnapped. I've been looking for him all morning and I've got nothing."

"Where are you?" was the only thing he could bring himself to say.

Ladybug said and announced she would meet him at the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

Chat Noir made sure he got to the Eiffel Tower before Ladybug. He made sure he was leaning up against the metal structure, looking as cool as can be while he kept all his weight off his swollen ankle. The fear in her voice told him the last thing she needed was to realise that he was even more injured than when they had last met. He would just have to hide it.

As he saw her hopping across the buildings of Paris towards him, his heart fluttered as it always did. He felt a smile break out across his face and almost was able to forget the terrible pain from his ankle.

Then he saw how distraught she was. Immediately, the thought crossed his mind: go home. If he went home, if Adrien Agreste resurfaced, told a story of kidnappers who punched him and threw him down the stairs… She'd not have anything to worry about. It would make it worth it. He might even be able to negotiate with his father - prove that he wasn't going to accept it any more. He'd be able to tell him he can't keep hurting him, that he is willing to give up his life as Adrien Agreste if that is what it takes to be free of the pain.

But he couldn't. As much as he loved her, as much as he wanted her pain to end in that instant, he had a selfish thought cross his mind. If he went back, if he let his father regain control over him, would she be able to look at him when they revealed their identities. Would it only ever be pity in her eyes? Could she ever love him knowing he had gone back to the house of a man who controlled him and hit him? Would he ever be able to make her understand that he did it for her and for his father, who needed him, who was still lost in the terrible anger that came when you lost someone?

He didn't know what to think and soon lost his chance as Ladybug landed beside him.

"I went to the Agreste House," Ladybug said.

There was no hello, no quip or wit. Just business. Adrien going missing had hurt her, terrified her. Chat Noir guessed it was because he was such a common sight around Paris with the billboards and the posters and the magazines.

"His room has been ransacked. It definitely looks like a struggle took place."

Chat knew he had left his room in a mess but it certainly had not been ransacked by any definition of the word. He guessed that was his father's doing, an act to ensure his story was believed without question.

"But I can't find any clues. No one has seen him. At least they're not coming forwards if they have. And…"

She trailed off, drawing in a deep, shuddering breath.

"He could turn up just fine," Chat tried.

It was all he could try.

"He might have just run away. Wrecked his own room and disappeared off into the night. Must be a lot of pressure having your face up all over Paris."

"He always seemed so happy," Ladybug murmured.

Chat pretended not to hear as he felt like he had not been meant to.

"Sometimes being at home can be too much," he said as though he was continuing his point.

Ladybug turned towards him. Her eyes played over his face and the concern on her own deepened. He looked away but he could sense that the damage had been done.

"So, your father…" Ladybug began.

She stumbled over her words, struggling to get through them. Chat Noir couldn't help but feel bad for her. He wished she didn't know.

"I've run away now," he said. "So you don't have to worry."

Ladybug gave him a strange look, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Of course I'm going to worry. We're partners."

"We should focus on Adrien Agreste," he murmured.

Ladybug eyed him for a moment. He could see her making a mental note to deal with him the moment Adrien was found and Chat Noir found himself far keener to stay hidden as Adrien than ever before.

* * *

It was no surprise for Chat Noir that they didn't manage to find Adrien Agreste. He suggested they split up a few times and the moment Ladybug was out of sight, he had done all he could to nurse his ankle before rejoining her to search.

When the sun set, he decided that it was time to return to his new 'bed'. He told Ladybug that he didn't know if his kwami would be able to keep up the transformation for much longer and said he would keep up the search. She agreed and let him slip away. He could tell she had something to ask about his new living arrangements but he didn't stay long enough to find out.

The moment he was in the school, he de-transformed and apologised to Plagg for once more not having any camembert for him. They managed to find some cheese in a freezer in the staff room and Plagg accepted it.

Adrien didn't eat. Instead he collapsed onto his gym mats and fell asleep.

* * *

Adrien was woken up by whistling. He jerked awake, looking around. The whistling was echoing about and Adrien felt his heart fly into his throat. It was Monday morning. The caretaker must have appeared to ensure everything was perfect around the school. He scooped up Plagg and stumbled to his feet, checking he had everything he had brought into the school. Then he glanced out into the hallway. The caretaker was coming. There was no way he would be able to get down the corridor without being spotted. He silently closed the door and stared at the pile of gym mats. They were going to be discovered, there wasn't anything he could do about it. All he could do was hide. He noticed a supply closet at one end and saw the door was slightly ajar. Limping over to it, he pulled it open. There was just enough space for him and Plagg to fit if he held his bag and kwami. He pulled the door almost too, watching as the caretaker came in. A look of horror passed over the man's face and once more Adrien felt his stomach twist with guilt.

Before the man could do anything more though, a voice called through.

"Mr Desmarais!"

Adrien recognised that as the caretaker's name and, as the voice got closer and called the name again, Adrien realised it was the headmaster, Mr Damocles, calling for him. He sounded furious about something. Adrien had the horrible feeling that it was probably something he had done.

As the headmaster swept into the room, Adrien knew it was. He was holding one of the plates from the kitchen, the one Plagg had eaten his cheese of the night before.

"Mr Desmarais, what is this?"

"That's a plate, Mr Damocles. I don't…" Mr Desmarais frowned.

"Why was it out on the side? And why is food missing from the fridge in the kitchen and the staff room?"

"I…"

The stammering caretaker was soon brushed aside by Mr Damocles. He looked at the pile of gym mats and turned to Mr Desmarais.

"Consider this a formal warning," Mr Damocles growled. "Stealing from the kitchen and doing whatever this is…"

He gestured in annoyance at the stack of gym mats.

"It is unacceptable."

With that final statement, the headmaster stalked out of the room, presumably going to write up the formal warning. Mr Desmarais stared at the gym mats. Adrien hoped he would go after the headmaster, try his best to prove his innocence, but instead he began to work on wrestling the gym mats out of the door, growling under his breath with every movement. Just as he had opened the door to get the third gym mat out, Adrien caught sight of a pair of purple wings approaching Mr Desmarais. He gasped, watching as the butterfly collided with the mat the caretaker was holding and a purple outline of a mask formed across the man's face.


	6. A caretaker

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug

Thank you again for the brilliant reviews, favourites and follows. You're all too kind!

* * *

There was a small conversation. Adrien couldn't hear what was being said but he could guess what was happening. Hawk Moth was recruiting. Adrien considered bursting out, considered pleading with Mr Desmarais that there were other options, other ways to make it right.

But he couldn't. Plagg was still asleep, his ankle was still killing him. He just had to hide and hope, hope that Mr Desmarais would be strong enough to fight back against Hawk Moth's influence.

The sight of bulbus globs of purple light told him Hawk Moth had succeeded. They devoured Mr Desmarais and Adrien tugged the cupboard door as far closed as he could get it without shutting himself in. He was desperate not to be seen.

Then he shook Plagg, hissing his name. As his kwami stirred, Adrien drew in a deep breath and dared to look out into the classroom once more. In the place of Mr Desmarais stood a man in bright red, the gym mat in his hand transformed into a delicate red cloth, large enough to fully engulf a person.

The man who was Mr Demarais stood for a few seconds, taking stock of his new appearance before sweeping from the room.

"What are we doing in here?" Plagg asked, sleepily.

"No time to explain," Adrien rushed. "Plagg, claws out!"

He transformed in the cramped space of the cupboard and stumbled out. Immediately his ankle screamed at him. He bit back the urge to cry out and took a hesitant step. His time squished into a cupboard had no helped his ankle one bit. There was no way he was going to be able to face Mr Desmarais if he could barely even walk.

He shuffled over to the teacher's computer, desperately searching for something online that could relieve some of the pain. He didn't have any painkillers to hand and he didn't think keeping it elevated or holding ice against it would be very practical in a fight. But then he came across the advice that sometimes splinting helped. He grinned, slowly lowering himself down. He pulled his baton out from behind himself and split it into two parts. Then he pulled off his tail and bound the two halves of his baton around his ankle, one at a time. It wasn't pretty. Nor was it subtle. But he hoped it would be enough to get his ankle functional once more.

He pulled himself to his feet and gingerly tested it. By no means was all the pain gone but the support the batons and the tight wrapping of his belt offered was enough that he could put weight on it. He nodded, proud of his work, and then set off to find Mr Desmarais.

* * *

He found Mr Damocles easily. The headmaster was sat calmly behind his desk, working on paperwork with a sharp focus. Chat Noir quickly slipped in, trying his best to seem calm and hide his ankle injury. He knew what Mr Damocles could be like. He had a habit of panicking or else becoming enthusiastic about being able to play a part in the defeating of the villain and if Mr Desmarais hadn't been there yet, Chat Noir wanted to lay the perfect trap.

"Hello, sir," Chat Noir said. "We have an akuma situation."

Mr Damocles didn't even look up. He was still focused on his paperwork. Chat Noir shifted impatiently, unsure of what Mr Desmarais was going to show up. The last thing he wanted him to do was to walk into the office and see the headmaster doing the paper work to give him an official warning.

Chat Noir limped forwards and Mr Damocles didn't even look up at him. Chat put his hand down on the paperwork, blocking Mr Damocles' work. The headmaster tugged free the top sheet and continued to work on it, ignoring the hero entirely. Frowning, Chat Noir studied the sheets on the table. They weren't official warnings. They were funding forms, all for building maintenance.

"Mr Damocles?" Chat Noir called.

He was beginning to think something was very wrong with the headmaster. Shaking his head, Chat Noir decided he would go and look for Mr Desmarais himself.

He shuffled over to the window and grinned when he spotted Mr Desmarias outside. He opened the window and reached behind him for his baton. He frowned, not finding it. Then he remembered what his baton was being used for. Grimacing, he set off through the school.

* * *

As Chat Noir skidded to a stop out the street, he bit back a cry of pain. He could see a group of children standing nearby. Their hands were behind their backs, faces calm. It struck him how quiet they were being. Even when they saw him, they only just managed timid smiles. He made his way over to them, giving them a brief description of where Mr Desmarais had gone.

"He went towards the park," the eldest child said.

The others stayed sharply silent.

"Thank you," Chat Noir said. "You're being super helpers."

He offered them a grin and was given polite nods back. Then he set off running once more.

He tried to focus on the strange sensation that came with the lack of his belt, anything to stop him from feeling the pain of his injured ankle. A part of him wondered if he should call Ladybug but he didn't want to waste time freeing his baton. Maybe, after he had Mr Desmarais' trail, he would do it. More than ever, he knew he was never going to be able to get the akuma dealt with without Ladybug's help.

* * *

He spotted Mr Desmarais in the park and scrambled into hiding. Mr Desmarais was waving his material around like a whip, allowing it to fall as a sheet over objects. Chat ducked down behind a tree, resting his leg as he watched. With his ankle in the state it was, he knew he'd have to be cleverer about the situation, channel his inner Ladybug. He couldn't just rush in.

And since no people were in the park with Mr Desmarais, he had chance to try to work out what powers Hawk Moth had given Mr Desmarais.

He watched the red sheet fall over a selection of overflowing bins and saw a flash of light appear beneath it. As Mr Desmarais peeled the sheet back, he saw that the litter had disappeared, that the bins were emptied and perfectly clean.

_Was the fabric doing his job?_

Chat Noir couldn't believe that. It didn't seem like the sort of power Hawk Moth would give anyone. It had no use for stealing miraculouses. There had to be something more. He turned back to see Mr Desmarais drape his fabric over a bush and as he pulled it back, the bush became pristinely kept, cut perfectly into a square.

The acknowledgement that it worked on living things had Chat Noir thinking about Mr Damocles. If Mr Desmarais had managed to get to him before Chat had, he could have used his power on him. It certainly explained his peculiar behaviour when Chat Noir had tried to get his help.

Suddenly, it struck him what Mr Desmarais' power must be. He was able to make things perfect - or at least his version of perfect. Neatly cut bushes, pristine bins, a headmaster who gave him all the maintenance funding he could want. Chat Noir was sure he must have used his powers on the children too, made them the sort of perfectly well-mannered children the caretaker probably dreamt of being able to work with instead of messy teenagers.

Instincts told Chat Noir he was right. Grinning, he worked free one of his batons. He called Ladybug but she didn't answer, he could only guess that the situation had not yet made the news. Deciding to leave a message, Chat told him where he was and asked her to get there quickly. He tried not to sound panicked, he didn't want it to be clear something was wrong with his ankle, but he needed her there.

Ending the call and reassembling his splint, Chat Noir turned to try to see where Mr Desmarais was. He couldn't spot him. Frowning, he got awkwardly to his feet. He dreaded the idea that he might have lost him - if the man had set off again, it meant more running and he didn't think his ankle would be able to take more running.

Then he heard a sound almost like a butterfly's wings. He saw a shadow fall over him and leapt to the side, just in time to see the red material drift down to where he had been seconds before. He hit the ground hard and turned sharply, staring at up the man who had been Mr Desmarais.

"Look who it is! Chat Noir! Don't you know good children shouldn't spy on people?"

Chat managed to scramble to his feet and sprung away, desperate to put some distance between himself and the man. One he had some space around him, he decided to talk - keep him busy and distracted, give Ladybug a chance to arrive.

"Don't you know it's rude not to introduce yourself?"

His sing-song teasing tone immediately drew a cry of rage from Mr Desmarais. He whipped out towards Chat with his fabric but Chat dove back, feeling it stir the air millimetres in front of him.

"I am Perfector!" the man cried. "For years I have worked to clean up other people's messes but no more. Once I'm done, everyone and everything in Paris will be perfect! Clean and tidy, quiet, considerate-"

"Doesn't sound perfect to me," Chat chorused.

He leapt to avoid another flick of the material and instantly regretted it. Without thinking, he landed on his sprained ankle. It gave out and he slammed hard into the ground. Perfector stalked towards him, grinning wildly. With deft hands he maneuvered the material until it flew out like a ceiling above Chat and began to drift down onto the hero.

As the material slowly fell down towards him, Chat Noir tried to get to his feet. His ankle protested, refusing to let him get up. He went to roll to the side but he knew he was never going to cover the full distance in time. The material was going to touch him, he was going to become whatever sort of perfect hero Perfector believed he should be.

Probably one that willing handed over his miraculous.

Suddenly he felt something tighten around his waist and dragged him out from the shadow of the material. There was an explosion of pain as his ankle thumped heavily against the ground. He cried out, he couldn't help it as he came to stop in the shadow of a person. He slowly made out the red and black spotted costume of Ladybug and forced himself to put aside his agony and give her a relieved grin.

"What was that?" Ladybug asked.

Chat Noir gave her a confused look and she suddenly grabbed onto him and dove to the side. They rolled awkwardly, bouncing as they went. Unable to stop himself, Chat Noir let out another cry.

As soon as they had stopped, Ladybug scrambled up off of him. He was in too much pain to have come up with any cheese line and simply forced himself to get to his feet. It was hard to keep the tears out of his eyes as he gingerly put his weight back on his ankle and turned back to see Perfector was trying to track them around the park. Ladybug dragged him roughly behind a tree and stared at him. He did everything in his power to remain composed. He didn't want her to know how terribly injured he was. She would make him sit out and he didn't want to have her face Perfector alone.

Ladybug frowned at him and Chat Noir offered her a smile, rushing to think of a good story for why his ankle needed to be splinted. When she inevitably asked, he offered her a calm smile.

"Me and Perfector had an accident involving some stairs," he said. "It's nothing major."

He was already noting that he couldn't make the same mistake as before. If he blamed his injury on an akuma victim, he needed to ensure it disappeared with the ladybugs at the end of their adventure. It would be difficult but by no means impossible. He'd just need to think quickly.

"Well, be careful," Ladybug said.

The note of concern in her voice was touching and Chat Noir gave her a nod.

"The akuma is in the material," Chat Noir said, desperate to change the subject. "And anything it touches becomes 'perfect' in the eyes of Perfector. Guess I'm the only one of us it can affect."

"Why?" Ladybug asked, genuinely confused.

"Because you're already perfect, My Lady," he grinned.

The small flush on Ladybug's cheeks was enough to make him forget his ankle for a few moments. She looked away sharply, telling him to focus. Chat Noir nodded, asking what the plan was.

"We should finish this quickly, let the ladybugs fix up your ankle," Ladybug said.

Chat smiled, trying to seem eager. He knew that the ladybugs wouldn't fix his ankle but he needed Ladybug to believe he thought they would. She was so good at seeing through his lies, he was happy when she turned her attention to her yo-yo.

"Lucky charm!" she cried out.

Chat Noir watched as a bicycle dropped into her hands. She caught it awkwardly and put it down, quickly turning to survey the park. Chat Noir could see her beginning to think up a plan.

"And you're sure the akuma is in the material?" she clarified.

Chat Noir told her he was sure but knew he couldn't explain why, afterall, he couldn't explain why he had been in the school so early, as Chat Noir or even as Adrien.

"Okay. I have a plan. I need you to distract him. Are you sure you're up to it?"

As she spoke, she glanced down at his ankle. Chat Noir forced the broadest grin he could.

"When have I ever let you down, Bugaboo?"

The flirting had the desired effect and with a roll of her eyes, Ladybug turned her attention to something other than his one liners. She watched Perfector for a few moments more before turning to Chat and wishing him luck. Then she rushed off to grab whatever her plan required.

Perfector turned to her sharply, watching her race across the park. Immediately Chat Noir was shouting his name.

"I didn't think we were done talking!" Chat called, jumping out of hiding.

Perfector turned to him, grinning cruelly.

"I'll do you a favour, Ladybug. I'll make your pet cat perfect."

The material was cast towards Chat Noir once more and he dodged easily. He snapped a branch from a tree and charged towards Perfector, knowing he had to do everything in his power to get the man's attention and keep it.

"It's not fair to try to make people live the way you think is perfect. You've got to let people express themselves."

It was an argument Chat Noir had wanted to have for a long time. The only difference was that he had always dreamed of having it with his father. He'd wanted to shout about how he couldn't be moulded into the perfect son from the moment his father had started him on extracurriculars that he was only doing because his father felt it was the thing a young man should do. He'd only felt the urge grow and grow since his mother had disappeared and he had been left trying to reach the impossible standard of happy and well-educated and cultured and fashionable and handsome and good mannered and meet every deadline for homework and modeling.

"And mess up what I am trying to do? What I am trying to achieve?"

"They're trying to achieve things just like you. How would you feel you couldn't clean because that wasn't what someone's perfect version of you was?"

There was a pause and Perfector seemed to consider his words.

"Take it from someone who knows, trying to make someone perfect hurts them. It hurts them a lot."

Chat Noir dared a step towards Perfector, dared to trust him. He could see the thought on his face, how he was weighing up what Chat was saying. Before any conviction could be reached, however, Hawk Moth's bright mask appeared over his face. Immediately Chat knew he had lost. Perfector's expression steeled and he prepared to flick his material towards Chat.

"Perfector, over here!"

Chat Noir looked over in the direction the voice had come from, aware Perfector was looking too. Ladybug stood there, one foot resting on a bin that lay on it's side. Rubbish had spilled from it and pooled on the ground. Chat Noir noticed that a series of snapped branches and Ladybug's yo-yo had somehow bound the bottom of the bin to the bicycle lucky charm. He frowned at the contraption and his frown only deepened as he noticed the movement of Perfector preparing to cast his material towards Ladybug.

He went to move, went to take the blow for her, but Ladybug's expression told him that everything was following her plan to the letter.

As the material fell towards Ladybug and the upturned bin, she leapt away. She sat on the bike just as the material touched the wooden frame of the bin and peddled for all her worth. The bin turned in time with the back wheel and as Ladybug started forwards, the bin came with her. And with the bin, came the material that was beginning to tangle around it.

Grinning, Chat Noir watched the fabric be wrenched from Perfector's grip and Ladybug circled around towards him on her bike. As she approached, Chat summoned his cataclysm and hit the material as it passed.

The red material became a stark black and broke into threads, falling apart around the bin. Perfector gave a cry of anguish as the black akuma sprung from the fabric and into the air. Then Perfector was no more, replaced by the kneeling figure of Mr Desmarais. Ladybug leapt off the bike and set to work, catching the akuma within her yoyo and releasing the white butterfly into the world. Chat Noir watched it take flight with a brilliant grin before turning to watch Ladybug. She quickly freed the bin from where it was attached to the bike and tossed it into the air where it broke into thousands of ladybugs.

They raced around the city to do their work and Chat set about his own. He knelt down to where his belt still held the two halves of his baton to his ankle and began to work it free.

He pulled furiously at the knot, feeling it loosen from around his ankle. Then, as the ladybugs began to disperse, he swiftly reattached his belt and joined his baton back into the single piece, grinning at Ladybug.

All he needed to do was keep the pain off his face for a few minutes.

He turned to Ladybug and offered out his fist.

"Pound it," he chorused with her.

For a moment there was a brilliant relief between them, another akuma deal with, Paris safe once more. But then Ladybug's face collapsed into a terrified, exhausted expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

He couldn't help himself. Despite the pain in his ankle, despite his desperate need to get away, he needed to know she was alright. The pain of not knowing would be far worse. In fact, he couldn't think of anything worse than seeing Ladybug in such turmoil.

"There's still no sign of Adrien," Ladybug murmured.

Okay, being the cause of the turmoil: that was worse.

It felt like a punch in the gut. The temptation to make Plagg drop his costume almost became too great. But he forced it back and tried to sound nonchalant.

"You mean the Agreste kid?"

Ladybug looked at him furiously and Chat Noir supposed he had maybe sounded too detached.

"He could be…"

Whatever had first crossed her mind was clearly not a thought she could stomach vocalising. Instead, she drew in a shuddering breath.

"Really hurt," Ladybug murmured.

"I'm sure he's fine. And I know he will be because Ladybug is on the case."

Ladybug gave him a timid smile and then said she should probably be getting going.

"Can you take him back to the school?" Ladybug asked, looking at Mr Desmarais.

Chat Noir nodded, telling her he hoped she found Adrien. Then she sprung away. He watched her for a few seconds, ensuring she was out of sight before extending his baton into a walking stick. He approached a bewildered Mr Desmarais and told him he unfortunately couldn't take him back to the school.

"You'll be okay, though, right?"

Mr Desmarais nodded, staring at his ankle. Chat Noir rushed to give him a grin and spin his baton, trying to show how little he needed to use it as a crutch. When the caretaker got to his feet, Chat Noir sprung away.

* * *

He made it back to the school before Mr Desmarais and intended to be out before he returned. Adrien left the school as soon as he had collected up all of his things. He apologised to Plagg as he limped down the street, saying that he wished they could have found somewhere permanent but with the akuma and his friends returning to school that day, the school wasn't that place.

Being out in the day while the city looked for him wasn't a new experience. He had been hunted through the city enough times as Chat Noir so he tried to take it in his stride. It wasn't too difficult. He replaced his usual jacket with a hooded jumper he had kept from an obscure winter clothing line he had modeled a year ago. It was very warm and the inside was soft and the woman who had organised the shoot had agreed to let him have it because he looked far too comfortable in it to take it off. He was glad for the hood; it hid his face and was one of the very few items of clothing he had that did that.

As he walked down the street, he spotted an abandoned newspaper and picked it up. He skimmed through, finding a page where the text was minimal and he would be able to write his note. Then he set off on a search for a pen. He'd write the note, slip it into the police station, reassure all of Paris that Adrien Agreste was alright but that he wasn't going to come home yet. Why? _Because the kidnappers were still out there? Because he didn't feel like it? _He certainly didn't want to say what his father had done. He couldn't face writing it, let alone having the entirety of Paris knowing. And it would be like slamming the door on any chance he might have had of returning to his normal life, of convincing his father that there were other ways of him handling his anger and his grief. His father needed help too.

"Adrien," Plagg called.

Adrien had been so caught up in his search for something to write with he had completely lost himself on the streets. He paused for a second, trying to get his bearings.

Then he noticed the car.

It was a family car, light blue and pristine, almost to the point of obsession. There was nothing sinister about the car besides the way it seemed to crawl along the pavement, following Adrien's every step with a turn of the wheels.

Adrien pulled his hood further forwards, hoping it would obscure his face enough that whoever was following him would decide he wasn't whoever they were looking for.

There was the whine of a car window being rolled down. Plagg ducked into his jacket with a yelp. Adrien did what he could to quicken his pace but his sore ankle held him back.

"Hey, son," a voice called.

Adrien pulled up his hood and walked faster. He recognised the voice, not in the way that he knew the person well. But he knew the voice. He couldn't place it and given how he was a superhero, how he came into contact with all sorts in the line of duty, he had to at least accept there was a chance he was recognising the voice of a criminal.

"Son."

He heard the sound of a car door opening, of someone climbing out. He tried to stay calm but he could feel someone coming up behind him, feel a hand reaching out for his shoulder.

He bolted. His ankle screamed. He felt tears form in his eyes. But he couldn't stop despite the pain. He kept going even as Plagg appeared before him, asking why they were running.

He was halfway down the street when his ankle gave out. He hit the pavement hard, hands scraping along.

He considered getting up but couldn't bring himself to. It hurt too much. Who cared if he was taken back to his father? At least he'd have a bed, Plagg would have food. And if he wasn't, if that person had no intention of taking him home - well, who cared about that either?

Slowly he twisted and watched as the man closed in on him.


	7. An interview

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.

Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows! I can only apologise for the wait. Things have gotten really busy and I am afraid they're going to stay busy for a little while yet.

* * *

"Adrien?"

It wasn't the man who said his name. Rather it came from the light blue car parked along the side of the road. Adrien looked over, having not realised there was someone there before.

Standing half out of the car, still shielded by the open passenger door, was Sabrina. She looked at him with deep shook in her eyes before she rushed around the car, leaving her door open in the road.

She knelt at his side, still clearly not believing it was him.

"You're okay?" she gasped.

Immediately her arms were around him. Shellshocked, Adrien closed his arms around her as a repayment and looked past her at the approaching man. It was Officer Raincomprix. He was off duty - the reason Adrien had failed to recognise him.

"Are you okay?" Officer Raincomprix asked.

"I'm fine, I…"

What was he meant to say? That he had just escaped a group of kidnappers? That he had run away from home?

He drew a deep breath and looked at Officer Raincomprix, trying to convey that he had no clue what to say.

"Let's get him into the car," Officer Raincomprix decided, his expression telling Adrien he had understood that he was reluctant to answer.

He gently guided Adrien to his feet who stubbornly stood on his ankle and limped to the car. Sabrina rushed around him, opening his car door, checking he was okay. He guessed it was the sort of dedication Chloe was used to.

"Thanks, Sabrina," he grinned.

Both Sabrina and her father rushed to climb into the car. Adrien pulled his hood over his feet and slouched, trying to hide himself from any people passing in the street.

"Everyone is going to be so happy!" Sabrina squealed. "Everyone has been so worried. Chloe was on the news talking about you. And your father…"

Adrien tried to keep the wince from his face. He felt Officer Raincromprix's eyes on him and sent him a pleading look, trying to convey his lack of desire to talk. The officer coughed, bringing all attention onto him.

"Would you be willing to accompany me to the police station so I can take a statement about this?" the officer asked.

"Yes, Officer," Adrien said.

"It's Roger," Officer Raincromprix corrected.

Adrien nodded and thanked him.

"But what about school?" Sabrina gasped, scandalised.

Adrien drew in a deep breath, trying to find the best way to stop her. She had already pulled out her phone and was beginning to tell everyone.

"I don't want to go to school," Adrien whispered. "And I don't want you to call my father."

Sabrina and Roger gave him confused looks. But then something appeared on Roger's face. He nodded and turned to his daughter.

"I think Adrien has earnt a sick day given what he has gone through," Roger said, slowly.

Sabrina nodded herself and her smile slipped for a second. Then it returned, brighter than ever. She turned back to her phone, announcing how everyone was going to be so happy to hear he was safe. Adrien scrambled to cover her phone with his hand and shook his head.

"I'd rather…"

"Adrien's right. I am sure none of you friends would slip anything to the papers or the news but we shouldn't take the risk. At least not until Adrien had had time to relax."

Adrien offered Roger a thankful look and Sabrina nodded, saying she understood.

* * *

When they approached the school, Roger made Sabrina promise not to tell anyone they had found Adrien. She agreed and climbed out of the car quickly when they arrived. Adrien slouched and hid his face. Before Roger was able to pull out, Adrien heard a very familiar voice. He couldn't help but look over to see them.

Nino stood there, staring at his shoes. He had a few missing person leaflets in his pocket. Adrien felt his heart break as he stared at him. Nino looked so upset, so worried. Alya and Marinette hurried over to him. Marinette looked just as worried as Nino did, eyes swollen from crying. Feeling guilt swell in his chest, Adrien was relieved when Roger was able to drive away.

* * *

Adrien climbed out of the car and stared up at the police station before him. The weight of what was going on hit him. He didn't know what he was meant to do, what he was meant to say. Was he meant to give a terrifying story about a brutal kidnapping and explain away all his bruises?

Could he just tell the truth?

Roger lead him into the building and Adrien immediately pulled his hood up. He hated being so exposed. He could imagine a well meaning fan taking a picture of him and posting it online. He was sure his father had one of his people searching through social media to help track him down. Roger slowly began to guide him towards a desk settled in the middle of many other desks, seeing all the people, Adrien stopped dead. If he was going to tell Roger what had happened, he wanted some privacy.

He looked up, meeting the officer's eye.

"I can't…" he began.

Roger seemed to understand. He nodded and subtly corrected their course, leading them into an interview room.

* * *

The interview room was well lit and sparsely decorated. Adrien settled into a chair, watching as Roger set out a glass of water for him. Adrien accepted it, sipping awkwardly.

"I think you should tell me everything."

Adrien took a moment. He thought about it, thought about everything he had seen, how Roger treated Sabrina, how horrified Ladybug had been to hear what was happening to him. And somewhere deep inside him came the admission he had been fighting since the first time his father had hit him.

_I am not going to be enough to change him._

He couldn't make his father better, couldn't make him grieve properly. He couldn't fix everything by loving him and staying loyal to him and being patient with him.

It hurt. It hurt like he had been stabbed through the heart. It was a silent admission that took everything out of him.

He could save Paris, save his friends, the girl he loved… but he couldn't save his own father from himself.

Tears rolled down his cheeks. Roger was patient as he sobbed and stammered and wept. He offered Adrien a box of tissues and when it looked like he was going to finish that box, left to get another. Adrien didn't manage a sentence for long minutes. He couldn't organise his thoughts enough and then he felt Plagg shift against him. It was a reassurance that Adrien was strong enough to survive what he had to do.

"He was always angry, always then my mother got ill. She… She'd have fainting episodes. She'd forget things, suddenly become weak. The best doctors in the world tried to help her but they didn't know what to do. And then one day I came home from a photoshoot and… And she wasn't there. Father said… He said she had… She'd gone out to the shops… And she'd not come back. She never came back. She must have collapsed somewhere; forgotten and never come back. And… And I waited. I waited by the window. I stopped eating. Nathalie and my bodyguard almost had to… They got a doctor to try to convince me."

The pain of the memories sent shudders through his body. His ankle screamed and Adrien bit his lip.

"Eventually, it was clear she wasn't… She wasn't coming back. Father had her presumed dead. It made it easier to handle her things. My aunt suggested a funeral… That helped. It took a while - a long while - but I accepted she wasn't coming back. I hope she forgot us. That she's living with a nice new family. It's a nicer ending for her. Nicer than… Father says someone saw her near the Seine the night she went missing. Forgetting is far nicer than that."

That part had been horrible but it felt like it was the easier part. The next job was to tackle the issue of his father. He couldn't manage that as Adrien. So he switched. He imagined he was Chat Noir, giving a report on the situation to Ladybug. Be confident, be concise, don't forget a thing. People are relying on you. It was still the most terrible challenge he had ever had. His face ached with tears. His lip quivered so much he struggled to speak. But he found the drive from there and sapped every ounce of energy in the effort to form words.

"My father was always… Distant before. He shouted a lot, would get angry. Mother would get just as angry back. If he shouted at me, she'd shout at him back, tell him to go and cool off in his office and he would. But with her gone, he just… He got angrier. He got furious. He'd gone away for a while. He went to Tibet. He told me he was trying to find something that would help him, that would make everything better again. But it wasn't long after he came back that it… That he first hit me."

Roger tried to keep his face blank. He didn't want to say anything or lead Adrien on to say stuff that he wouldn't have otherwise said, Adrien could tell. But Adrien was the same age as his daughter. They were in the same class. Adrien guessed Roger could see something of Sabrina in him.

"He'd gotten angry at me. I'd gained some weight while he was away. I'd not been feeling up to fencing so my coach had been letting me sit out. My Mother had just died. He understood. But my father was furious. He shouted at me. I remember him punching the table. So I suggested he went to calm down in his office. He went to go but when he went past, he hit me on the back of the head. It wasn't that hard but it hurt."

"What else has he done?" Roger asked.

Something about that question broke Adrien's resolve. Was that what he was meant to do? Sit there and list every single time his father had gotten upset with him? He felt a new wave of tears come and shook his head firmly. Roger frowned. He stayed silent for a long moment and Adrien offered him a string of rapid apologies, saying he didn't think he would be able to do it. Roger nudged the tissue box closer, telling him it was okay.

""You've been through a lot," he said, softly. "Given time, you'll be able to tell me more."

He got up, saying he was going to organise a place for Adrien to go. Adrien nodded numbly, watching as he moved to the door.

"Who gave you that black eye, Adrien?" Roger asked, stopping in the doorway.

He asked in the sort of nonchalant way one would ask about the weather. Adrien guessed it was a ploy to catch him off guard, get him to give him information on his father he could work with and prove. Although he immediately saw through it, Adrien answered truthfully. Roger offered him a smile and invited him to come with him.

* * *

Roger sat Adrien beside his desk in a shock blanket. He didn't mind when Adrien pulled up his hood to hide his face and asked if Adrien had any preference over where he went to stay.

"I'd like to stay at a friends if…" he trailed off, thinking it was asking for too much. "Anywhere. I'll stay anywhere."

"Given your fame, I was thinking a friend's would be best too," Roger agreed. "Do you have any preference between your friends?"

"I don't want to stay at Chloe's." Adrien said.

He cared about Chloe, she was one of his oldest friends. But he didn't want to be with her. Because then it would have to be all about her or all about him. And he didn't want to talk. Nor did he particularly want to listen. He just wanted to be alone. He also doubted that Chloe would be able to keep the secret.

"I don't know if Nino and Ayla would have the space," Adrien murmured.

Roger nodded and asked Adrien to put together a list of his classmates and friends. Adrien nodded. He considered adding his cousin to the list but he didn't think that his aunt would be able to keep what his father had been doing a secret. Once the list was done, Roger began to look over it. Adrien watched him, frowning.

Then a man approached them. Immediately, Adrien shrunk back into his hood, spotting the camera. He sent Roger an alarmed look and the officer gave him a reassuring smile.

"Adrien, this is our photographer. He needs to take some pictures of your black eye for evidence."

Adrien nodded and followed the photographer to a quiet corner.

* * *

From his modelling, Adrien was used to photographers who demanded different emotions out of him. He was happy when the photographer's only requests from him was to occasionally turn his head so he could get the bruise at different angles. When the photographer was done, he was led back to Roger who greeted him with a smile.

"I've spoken to an old friend of mine. Him and his family will be willing to shelter you while we get to the bottom of this."

"You're not sending me back to my father?" Adrien asked.

He tried to make it sound like he was just clarifying it but it came out relieved and excited. He wondered who he might be staying with. He knew very little about the police officer so had no clue who he might be friends with. But he wasn't nervous, anyone who was willing to take him in had to be kind.

* * *

Roger helped him into his police cruiser and Adrien sat back. For the first time in a long while, he felt like he could truly relax. His ankle was resting up, he was well fed and warm. The purr of the engine sounded like a lullaby.

So he allowed his exhaustion to pull him into a gentle sleep.

* * *

Adrien woke up to a hand on his shoulder. His chest tightened in horror. He lashed out before turning to fumble with the door handle. He forced it open in a blind panic and went to leapt out only to land painfully on his sore ankle and hit the pavement hard.

He heard Roger give a horrified gasp as he hurried around. Adrien closed his eyes, battling to keep the pain from his face.

A door opened before him. He heard rushed footsteps, then a man's voice.

"Is he alright?"

"Oh my goodness," a woman's voice said. "Adrien, are you okay? Let's get you inside."

They knew his name. That fact alone made Adrien's eyes snap wide open. He scanned them, expecting to see two of his father's cronies or two fans who would refuse to believe there was anything wrong in his perfect life.

Instead, he saw two figures he recognised. One was a hulking male figure, large enough to challenge Gorilla but with features full of concern and compassion. The other was a short, attractive woman who extended a hand down towards him.

He accepted it, managing a weak smile and murmuring a thank you.

"I'm Sabine," she smiled. "And this is Tom. You know our daughter, Marinette."


	8. Felis catus (domestic cat)

Sorry about the break. Things were hectic with Christmas. And sorry about the slow pace. I am trying to get things to pick up again in the next few chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug

* * *

Sabine and Tom settled him into their lounge. Roger quickly excused himself, saying he had work to do. He gave Adrien his mobile number as he left and Adrien had offered him a small smile of thanks.

Sabine got him a drink. Tom filled a plate with a selection of baked goods.

"Adrien, we have had a little of the situation explained to us. Don't feel you have to give us any details," Sabine said.

She placed the cup into his hands. He noticed the shaking of his hands as small tidal waves formed over the water. Adrien had to put the cup down on the table before him. He didn't know why he was shaking but he didn't want Sabine and Tom to see. They had done more than enough giving him somewhere to stay.

Tom nudged the plate towards him, saying he should take what he liked. Adrien carefully selected the smallest snack on the plate and ate it carefully, desperate to not get a single crum on the sofa he was sitting on. He looked between the two of them and offered them a weak smile.

"Are you okay? You've been looked over by a doctor, haven't you?"

Adrien nodded, feeling terrible at the lie. As much as he would love to have his ankle looked over by a doctor, he didn't know which surgery Dr Pelletier worked for. And if that man was to learn where he was, he was sure to tell his father.

"That's good news," Sabine said. "We've not had that much time to prepare. I'll have to pop in to town to grab something extra for tea."

Adrien felt his stomach twist with guilt. Clearly they didn't have preparations made for taking him in. He was just going to be a major inconvenience for their family.

"I'd better get back to the bakery," Tom sighed. "We're under instruction to act as if all is normal."

Adrien nodded. Sabine frowned and asked if Adrien would be okay by himself if she went to town while Tom was looking after the shop.

"I could always go when Marinette comes back for lunch," Sabine offered.

All the twisting sensation faded from Adrien. He felt instantly numb. He didn't know how to tell his friends. How did he say it? Did he just blurt it out? Did he try to slip it into casual conversation?

"I would rather you be there," Adrien said eventually.

It felt like the cowards way out. He guessed Ladybug might even be ashamed of him if he had done it as Chat Noir. But he was too tired for bravery. Too hurt. Maybe he needed a chance to just be Adrien Agreste, hurt, exhausted, terrified Adrien Agreste.

"Okay, then I will go out now," Sabine said.

She danced away to get her coat. Tom nudged the plate towards Adrien again.

"Have whatever you want," he offered with a smile. "Just don't make yourself sick. I always tell Marinette you look far too skinny."

"Tom!" Sabine gasped.

Adrien shrunk back, expecting shouting. His parents had always shouted a lot. Instead, Tom turned smiling to Sabine and offered to walk her out. She accepted the offer with a smile and scribbled down her mobile number in case Adrien needed anything.

"And I'll be right downstairs," Tom reassured him and he and his wife headed towards the door.

Adrien thanked him and watched the pair leave. Then he slouched back, doing what he could to adjust to his new situation.

There were a few seconds of silence before Plagg emerged. His kwami flicked about, scanning the room, before looking at Adrien with a quizzical expression.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Marinette's house. It's above the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie."

Plagg's eyes lit up at his words. He went to say something but stopped, biting his tongue. Adrien looked at him in confusion - his kwami was not normally one for restraint - but he decided to let it pass.

"A bakery? Good choice, kid!" Plagg praised.

Adrien shook his head but felt a small laugh peel from himself. He patted the Kwami gently and decided things were beginning to look up.

* * *

Adrien wasn't sure when he fell asleep but he was glad for it. His exhausted body needed it more than anything.

He snapped awake at the sound of a thud though. Immediately he was alert, scanning the room. He was used to jumping awake. He had nightmares. He hoped he had them a normal amount - he was afraid to ask - but even if he had them prolifically, it was understandable. He was a superhero after all. He would jerk awake, the menacing laughter of an akuma still echoing in his head and see their shadowy figures lurking in the gloom of his bedroom. He wouldn't shout or cry. Occasionally he'd talk to Plagg if he had awoken. If not, he would sit in his bed, panting desperately until he was sure he was alone.

Only that time he wasn't alone.

Marinette was standing in the doorway to the lounge, her school bag unceremoniously dropped on the floor beside her. Adrien guessed that falling was what had awakened him. And she was frozen, staring at him with an expression of equal parts shock and confusion.

Immediately Adrien thought of Plagg. Had she spotted his kwami? How was he going to explain Plagg away without making her suspicious? He looked about urgently, feeling for Plagg. The kwami squirmed about in his pocket, doing what he could to reassure Adrien Marinette had not seen him.

"H-hey, Marinette," Adrien began, trying to calm himself down.

"You… You're… My house… Sleeping… I don't…"

Adrien tried to find the words to explain but he couldn't. He silently begged Sabine to be back soon, that he'd hear her footsteps coming up the stairs that second. But he didn't.

Instead, Marinette seemed to stumble forwards. Adrien went to catch her but her arms were suddenly around him.

"I was so worried," she whispered.

Adrien managed a smile, carefully wrapping his arms around her. He felt her stiffen slightly, as though she had just realised what she had done. But she didn't pull away even as he relaxed his grip to let her.

"I'm sorry. I… My father pushed me down the stairs. I ran away. I didn't know what else to do."

It was out before Adrien could even think about it. Marinette pulled back sharply, staring at him.

"He said you were kidnapped," Marinette murmured.

Adrien could see something in her body language, the way she immediately shifting into her problem solving mode. He'd seen it a few times - when Rose had gotten a tear in her dress during Nino's birthday party and Marinette had rushed in to save the day with needle and a thread or when there had been an attack from Mr Pigeon while they'd been in class (his thirteenth akumatisation) and she had taken it upon herself to ensure they all got out with minimal beak scratches.

There was something almost Ladybug-like in the way she was able to take control so calmly. It was reassuring and somehow enough to give him to the strength to explain the situation. He sat her beside him and stared at the floor, wringing his hands. He spoke slowly, in stops and starts, occasionally battling back tears. He told her more than he had told Roger. He'd given the police officer facts, told her what he needed to know. Adrien told Marinette what he needed to say.

And she listened. He had expected her to be shy, to be fumbling over her words as she so often did around him, but she offered him encouragement at the perfect moments and punctuated his story with gasps of horror and shaky apologies.

Once he had asked her why she was apologising. It was the only time he looked at her during the entire retelling and she had immediately looked away. He had only just managed to catch sight of her eyes. He'd seen tears. Before he could apologise for causing them, Marinette had spoken.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice."

"I didn't want anyone to notice," Adrien told her. "I was hiding it. None of this is your fault."

He decided then not to mention his ankle. He had been building up to giving her a report of his injuries. He wanted to do it clinically, to hide any pain that might have come with them, but he instantly knew Marinette would be able to see through any act he put up. And it would only make her feel worse if he told her able his ankle. He was managing it pretty well without her knowing. And he was a superhero, he could take the pain it caused him.

Adrien and Marinette settled into a recapping of the school day. Adrien asked about all of his friends and Marinette awkwardly told him how worried they were about him. The guilt he felt must have been clear on his face as Marinette rushed to reassure him it wasn't his fault. She stumbled over telling him that it was his father who had told them all he had been kidnapped, her spluttering and mistaking of words at one point telling him that his father had kidnapped him, but Adrien understood what she was trying to say and thanked her.

When they heard footsteps coming up the stairs, they both turned sharply to the door. They watched the door handle turn and Adrien saw Marinette close one hand about a pillow as though she was preparing to throw it.

Then Sabine entered with a flurry of apologies. She wrestled four large shopping bags through the narrow door and, abandoning her cushion, Marinette rushed to help her.

"I'm sorry," Sabine said. "I thought I should pick up everything Adrien might need early on, before anyone knows he is here. I couldn't pick up any clothes for you though. I didn't know your size."

Before Adrien could reassure her it was fine, Marinette had answered that he was a small. Then she froze. She turned to him, blushing brightly. He gave her an awkward smile.

"I am good at telling what people are size… What size people are because I… I really like fashion and I make clothes so I have to be good at estimating."

"Well you're right," Adrien congratulated.

Marinette flushed even brighter and turned to help her mother with the shopping once more. Adrien made his way over to join them, doing everything he could to hide his limp. Sabine tried to tell him that he shouldn't help but she hadn't told Marinette so Adrien insisted.

* * *

By the time they had finished putting the shopping away, time had long since gone for Marinette to return to school. Sabine called them up and said Marinette wasn't coming back, citing a sudden illness. The teacher admitted that quite a few pupils hadn't felt able to face a full school day with one of their friends missing. When Sabine mentioned it, Adrien felt his stomach twist with guilt. He looked down, dejectedly, only looking up when Marinette asked if he wanted to play video games. He forced his face to light up and nodded. She went to grab his arm only to stop and say she needed a minute. The suddenness of her stop confused him and he watched her blush once more and hurry up the stairs. Then he heard a rushed scrambling and conversation from above. He frowned, wondering if she was talking to herself.

"Here room's a little messy," Sabine told him, giving him a small smile.

"That's okay. Nino's room is always…"

There was a clatter on the stairs and then Marinette half-dashed, half-stumbled into the room. She offered Adrien a flustered smile.

"You ready for me?" she asked. "I'm for you. I mean… I'm ready. If you want to come to my room. To play video games, of course."

Grinning, Adrien went to follow her up the stairs.

* * *

It was strange to learn that Marinette and her family ate tea at a different time each day - just whenever it was ready. Adrien was used to his meals being at six O'clock on the dot. He was expected to make this way to the dining room at the right time or else Nathalie would be sent to find him and his father would be told. Not that his father would ever show up.

It was nice to be able to relax into playing the game, not having to watch the clock or worry about ensuring he was ready for one class or a fashion shoot.

When Tom came up to collect them, Adrien made sure he had his way down the stairs after the father and daughter. He didn't know if he'd be able to keep the pain of his ankle off his face and didn't want them to know.

Even as he was half-way down the stairs, the scent of the food hit him. It was heavenly and it spurred him on. He hurried as fast as his ankle would allow, joining Tom and Marinette in the kitchen. They set about laying the final places but when Adrien tried to help, they told him he should just take a seat. Marinette soon joined him, saying he was a guest, that he couldn't be expected to help out around the house.

"I really don't mind," he tried but none of them would accept it.

Adrien couldn't hold back his smile as Sabine and Tom took their seats at the table. Sabine checked he had everything he wanted and made sure he didn't want a drink. Adrien thanked her for the hospitality and they began to tuck in. There was a bit of cheese on his plate that he slipped into his pocket. It wasn't camembert but it would hopefully keep Plagg well fed until he was able to find some.

They talked about Marinette's day at school, touched on what Adrien had done that day and the Tom talked about how things had gone in the bakery. His animated recounting of certain customers had Adrien laughing blissfully. There was never an awkward moment and even the silences were content. Never once did Adrien feel like he had to talk. Back at home, eating as he stared down a long, empty table, with Nathalie standing watching over him - he talked just to fill the void. But it was a rare day when Nathalie replied while sounding interested in what he had to say.

The meal seemed to pass quickly and he felt a stab of regret when he looked down to see all of their plates were clear. Sabine got up to tidy it all away and Marinette immediately moved to help her.

Desperate to cling to that precious moment of family time, Adrien thought of the one topic he knew they would not be able to ignore, arranging things for his stay. He knew it was perhaps a little selfish but he couldn't bear to leave that homely comfort.

"Is there anything I should do tomorrow?" he asked. "I can't go back to school. Maybe I can…"

"You can rest," Sabine said. "Me and Tom can take care of everything."

"What time should I be up by?" he asked.

His father liked him up by six. It allowed time for a Chinese lesson before he went to school. It wasn't even liked. It was demanded. His father demanded he be up by six.

"Sleep in as long as you need."

"Won't you need the lounge though?" Adrien asked.

Tom and Sabine gave him confused frowns and Adrien immediately tried to think of the best way to apologise for the inconvenience. He guessed they hadn't realised him staying there would take up a room.

"Oh no," Tom said. "We decided we would stay in the lounge while you took our room. You need a good bed and we have to get up early to work in the bakery. We wouldn't want to disturb you."

* * *

Adrien decided on an early night and Tom and Sabine were happy to oblige. They redid the bedding and told him where everything was. He thanked them, clarifying that they were okay sleeping in the lounge.

"We'll be fine," Sabine reassured him. "If you need anything, we'll be just downstairs, okay?"

He thanked them once more and they left, unsure of how he was ever going to repay them. Once they were gone, however, he shut the door and called Plagg. His kwami flicked about in the air next to him and Adrien found the cheese he had stashed away for him.

"This isn't camembert," Plagg observed.

"Beggars can't be choosers," Adrien pointed out. "Once this is all sorted out, I'll work out some way to ensure I can always afford to give you camembert."

It was enough to placate Plagg and he began to eat. Adrien sat beside him on the bed, apologising for not being able to spend much of the day with him. Plagg brushed it off.

"I was happy seeing you so happy," he said. "Only thing that could have made this day better was camembert."

Adrien rolled his eyes and began to examine the room. There were family pictures hung on the walls, some of Marinette when she was very young. Adrien didn't have many family photographs. There were photographs, lots of photographs, but very few of the three of them together. And those that were had been snapped by the paparazzi or his fans and made it look like the three of them meeting was some terrible forbidden act.

One of the pictures made him smile. It was of a toddler Marinette at a play park, pretending to be a superhero.

He thought she would make a pretty good superhero.

Deciding it was time to get some rest, he tugged off his shirt. He didn't have any pyjamas. He'd just have to make do. Then there was a knock on the door. He glanced towards the mirror, scanning his exposed torso to ensure there were no visible injuries from his time as Chat Noir or from the hands of his father. There was nothing noticeable so he dropped his shirt on top of Plagg, shushed his protests and opened the door.

Marinette stood there. She went to speak but her mouth shut rapidly when she caught sight of him.

"You're hot."

Adrien frowned. Immediately Marinette scrambled to backtrack.

"I thought you might be hot. Cold! I thought you might be cold. So I got you this!"

She thrust a blanket towards him. Her hand clipped his chest and she squealed. Adrien caught the blanket and smiled at her.

"Thank you," he said. "I was a little cold."

Marinette murmured something he couldn't make sense of and lingered in the doorway, staring. Adrien frowned, glancing over his shoulder. He noticed his shirt was shifting about as Plagg squirmed under it and rushed to try and distracted Marinette.

"You make a really good superhero," Adrien said, nodding towards the photograph hanging on the wall.

Marinette gave a yelp and rushed into the room, lifting the frame from the wall. Adrien frowned, watching as she turned it the other way round and rested it on the floor. Then she sighed in relief as though she had just defused a bomb.

"Who's your favourite superhero?" he asked.

Marinette turned to him, blushed brightly and looked away.

"I don't have one," she said.

Adrien frowned.

"What about Chat Noir?" he asked.

"Him? No way."

The certainly in her voice hit him hard. He frowned, looking down. Marinette must have noticed because she scrambled to apologise.

"Unless he's your favourite. I mean…"

"No, I like Ladybug," he admitted.

_I more than like her. I love her. _

"She's good, isn't she?" Marinette said. "I think Rena Rouge is my favourite."

Adrien nodded his approval and Marinette blushed once more.

"I'd better get some sleep," Marinette said.

She skirted past Adrien and out into the hallway. Adrien watched her go with a smile and then closed the bedroom door. He freed Plagg from underneath the shirt, crossing the room as his kwami moaned about how terrible his shirt had been. He returned the picture of Marinette to its rightful place and began to curl the blanket she had given him into something resembling a cat bed on one of the pillows. Plagg immediately settled into it. Then Adrien curled into the other side of the bed.

"I like it here, kid," Plagg said, voice sleepy.

"So do I," Adrien smiled.


	9. The bakery

I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.

Another chapter for you all! Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. They always make me smile. And I felt I needed to give you another chapter soon as an apology for forgetting to thank you for them on chapter 8. So thanks again. You are all really so, so kind.

* * *

Adrien awoke to movement from below. He sat up sharply, preparing to make a move. When he felt an unfamiliar floor beneath him, he tried to stop suddenly, take stock of his surroundings. He twisted his sprained ankle badly and hit the floor hard.

His cry of pain was enough to arouse Plagg who immediate flew to his side.

"Your ankle looks nasty, kid."

Adrien's ankles were still covered by his socks but the swelling was still clear through the fabric. He grimaced, doing what he could to get to his feet.

The act left him able to survey the room and he remembered where he was. He was safe, in Marinette's house. Nothing bad could happen to him there. He wondered who might have been moving around below him and realised it was probably one of Marinette's parents having risen early. Glancing at the clock, Adrien saw it was creeping towards six O'clock and he doubted he would be able to coax sleep into returning to him. He pulled on his shirt once more and told Plagg he was going down to see Tom. The kwami nodded and curled back into his little nest, going back to sleep. Adrien offered him a small smile as he disappeared down the stairs.

* * *

Even before he reached the bakery floor, it had managed to bring a smile to his face. There was the homely smell of fresh bread cooking, Tom's humming as he worked, the gentle light shifting as Tom moved across the room.

Adrien edged the door open, not wanting to interrupt. He winced as it whined slightly and Tom immediately turned to him.

"Morning," Tom smiled. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"I'm a light sleeper," Adrien admitted.

Tom nodded and turned back to his work, humming merrily. Adrien shuffled deeper into the room.

"Can I help?" he asked.

It was a question that had seemed forbidden in his house. He was always rebutted when he asked it to his father and his father never asked it to him. But he had seen Marinette ask it the day before and had decided to risk it. After all, he needed to do something to repay their hospitality.

"I should have a batch of biscuits done soon. Could you ice them for me?" Tom asked.

"Of course," Adrien chimed.

Tom directed him about the bakery, showing him where to collect all the ingredients for icing. Adrien set them out before him and began on whipping up a batch, fussing over the measurements. He wanted it to be perfect. After all, everyone who came to the bakery would see his biscuits. Some would even try them. And he didn't want to anger Tom by making him look bad.

"That's a very bright green." Tom remarked as Adrien set out several small bowls of different coloured icing.

Adrien winced, looking at the green icing he had made. It was the same sharp shade as the green on his ring when he was Chat Noir. He scrambled for the icing sugar bag, hoping he might be able to get it to a more appropriate colour. The moment he had the bag free of the shelf, it slipped from his grip and landed from the floor, spurting a plume of white powder into the air.

He waited, feeling tears forming in his eyes. He waited for the shouting, to be kicked out, to be told how terrible he was.

Instead, he heard laughter fill the air. Tom appeared through the cloud, gripping his belly as laughter rolled out of him.

"I'm sorry," Adrien managed, searching for something he could use to clean up the mess. "I can repay you for the…"

"Don't worry about it," Tom said, giving Adrien's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Happens all the time. How about you get those biscuits decorated and then we will get this cleaned up?"

Adrien nodded, shuffling back to his work station. He noticed the green icing and sighed, apologising for the colour. Tom gave him a confused look.

"It's a good colour. It looks like Chat Noir's green."

Adrien couldn't help but grin. A few moments later, the oven bleeped and a hot tray was placed before Adrien lined with circular biscuits. Tom warned him about how hot the tray was several times before turning back to his own work.

"I've met him, you know. Chat Noir, I mean."

And they settled back into work, discussing superheroes and biscuits.

* * *

Adrien wasn't exactly proud of his biscuits. His hands kept shaking with concentration and a few of the designs had melted so they looked like swirls. He's been nervous to hand them to Tom, worried he was going to be furious about a batch of biscuits being ruined. But he remarked that they were a brilliant first attempt and put them in pride of place on one of the shelves. Adrien tried to hide his excitement at seeing them in the glass case but couldn't keep the grin from his face.

Then he had set about cleaning up the icing sugar he had dropped. When he was finished, he looked like a ghost and his clothes were stained with icing. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard his father's voice echoing, shouts about how he had ruined such an expensive outfit; how if someone had seen him, it would be a scandal. But Tom merely laughed and asked if he had a change of clothes.

Adrien had frozen and shaken his head so Tom had said he would see what he could find. Adrien thanked him and went to shower. Just as he reached the doorway, Tom called his name.

Adrien froze. He turned slowly, feeling a horrible pit form in his stomach. Tom was holding out a tray of macaroons.

"Don't tell Sabine," he said in a stage whisper, eyes twinkling mischievously.

Adrien grinned and accepted one, the smallest he could see on the tray. He thanked Tom, turned to go and then thanked him again before disappearing back upstairs.

Sabine caught him on the way and Adrien rushed to hide his half eaten macaroon.

"Oh, look at you. I told Tom to let you both sleep in,"

"I offered," Adrien reassured her.

Sabine nodded and smiled.

"You're such a gentleman," she said. "I'm glad Marinette is friends with someone like you."

Adrien thanked her and slipped away to have his shower.

* * *

The clothes Tom got for him were far too big but Adrien instantly knew they were some that Tom had going spare and given the hospitality they had offered him, he didn't want to comment. Still, they swamped him. He looked like a toddler had pulled on their father's clothes. He could remember trying it. He'd never succeeded, his father had caught him and shouted at him until Adrien was in tears. But he'd seen the results in films and in pictures friends had up in their houses.

Adrien did what he could to belt the trousers around his waist. The material bunched and trapped his skin but they were on. Then he set about folding up the cuffs until he was able to walk without tripping. Unable to think of a way to fix the shirt, Adrien had emerged from the bathroom.

He hunted down Tom to thank him and Tom immediately frowned when he saw him.

"They are a little too big on you."

"Sorry," Adrien said.

With all his clothes made to measure, any not fitting perfectly were due to him letting his weight and waistline fluctuate. It was very inconvenient for his father.

"No need to apologise," Tom said, clapping Adrien heartedly on the back. "Just means we'll have to feed you more. You always did look hungry in your photographs. Maybe Marinette will alter a few of my things until we can take you shopping."

"Won't that mean they won't fit you?" Adrien asked.

Tom shrugged and chuckled.

"Sabine has been saying I need to update my wardrobe."

Adrien smiled, even managing a gentle laugh. Tom smiled, seemingly about to say more when there was a thundering from the stairs. Adrien turned to look, preparing to dodge whatever was coming. Marinette came racing down, unsteady on her feet. The sight of Adrien was enough to startle her into falling and she toppled towards him.

Adrien reacted without thinking. He rushed to catch her, biting back any sign of the violent protests from his ankle. He caught her as gracefully as possible, ensuring she didn't hit the ground, and stood her up. After a moment to check she was steady, he leant back against the wall. He tried to seem casual and relaxed but his ankle throbbed worse than ever before. It was all he could do to stop tears from springing into his eyes.

"Thank you," Marinette squeaked, flushing brightly.

He offered her the best smile he could muster, not wanting to talk. He doubted he would be able to cover his pain if he spoke.

"I need to fix you!" she blurted out suddenly.

Adrien frowned.

"I mean your clothes. I mean fix your clothes. Not that there's anything wrong with you clothes. You look handsome. You always look handsome. Not handsome! Good. Nice! You always look nice. But…"

"They're a little too big," Adrien offered.

He made the effort of tugging at the hem of t-shirt in the hope it would distract from the quiver in his voice. He could barely think. His ankle was screaming at him. He didn't know what he had done but he knew it had made things far worse.

"If I measure you now, I can start at lunch," Marinette said.

Adrien offered her a nod and gestured for her and Tom to lead the way. Then he followed behind, just far enough that they wouldn't hear his pained gasps when his ankle had to suffer from his weight.

* * *

Tom had to excuse himself to continue working in the bakery and Adrien settled in the sofa, glad to be off his ankle. It still hurt and the glance he offered it when Marinette had to briefly leave the room (she'd forgotten to bring her measuring tape) told him it was swelling up even more than it had been before. He bit his lip and tentatively played his fingers across it. He flinched back quickly and, hearing Marinette's approaching footsteps, fumbled to hide his probing efforts. Although his ankle screamed, he placed it down on the floor beside him and offering Marinette one of his widest grins when she entered.

"It might be easier with your shirt off given how big it is," Marinette said, collecting a notebook and pencil for measurements.

Adrien nodded, pulling off his t-shirt. He stayed sat on the sofa, desperate to stand as little as possible. He didn't want to bother Marinette, not with someone he could deal with. He'd just rest his ankle while they were all out or working. They would never need to know.

"I guess you're used to this," Marinette said, turning to him.

Immediately she blushed when she eyes catch over him. Adrien frowned, unsure of what do do.

"Not being shirtless. There's nothing wrong with you shirtless. You look great shirtless. I… I mean being measured."

"Yeah," Adrien said, getting to his feet.

He took a few moments to get used to the new agonised throbs before he dared to speak again.

"My father would make me meet with tailors about once a week."

Marinette winced and Adrien immediately knew what was wrong. He'd mentioned his father. It seemed to be a forbidden topic in the same way talk of his mother was forbidden around his father. He waited for the shouting, for Marinette to tell him he wasn't meant to talk about him there. But she didn't. She merely stepped closer and began to take measurements.

Adrien let her. He knew what she was going, what each measurement was for and could position himself correctly for her to take each one. But she was far more gentle with him than his tailors were. No snapped instructions, no annoyed sighs when he shifted unintentionally.

"You look upset, did I…?" Marinette began as she pulled away to write a few notes.

Adrien shook his head, scrambling for the correct answer to give. He didn't like to think of himself as a liar but he lied a lot. He lied to his father about how he felt, where he had been, what he liked - gave him the answers he wanted. He lied to Gorilla and Nathalie and his friends about where he went when he was Chat Noir, about why he knew certain things, about where certain bruises he hadn;t covered came from. He lied to Ladybug to hide the fact he was Adrien Agreste. But she didn't want to know that and he assumed she lied to him too to hide who she was.

It suddenly struck him Marinette was probably lying as well; lying to protect him. She was probably looking at Alya and Nino and all their other friends, seeing how upset his disappearance had made them and still lying so no one knew where he was. And for that reason, he guessed she deserved the truth.

"I was thinking about my father," Adrien admitted. "Do you think it's possible to love someone and hurt them at the same time?"

Marinette frowned for a long moment and Adrien tried to think up an apology, a way of releasing her from the question he had asked. But then he saw the consideration on her face and knew she was trying to give him an answer. She looked away and Adrien let her, knowing that sometimes it was far easier to give an answer if you didn't have to see the reaction to it.

"Yes. I think it's possible. I have this friend who wants something, who wants a girl he says he is in love with to fall in love with him. But she's in love with someone else. And therefore, although she knows it's hurting him to have to say no, and although she loves him as a friend - as a partner - she has to keep hurting him because she knows it could hurt even more people if she says yes."

She drew a long breath and kept her eyes fixed on her notebook.

"But I also think hurting people hurt people. I think your father loves you, Adrien. I think he loves you as much as my father loves me. But he lost your mother and maybe he's a little broken… And sometimes broken people look at someone they love and don't know how to cope with their smiles or their laughter or their happiness so they feel they have to break them too."

"You're very wise," Adrien said, quietly.

Marinette seemed to jump as though remembering who she was with. Her eyes flicked up onto him and she flushed even brighter than before.

"I deal with a lot of people who don't feel like they've got any hope."

Adrien nodded. He guessed he did too. He dealt with akumas so much, saw so many people turning to the dark side due to lack of hope, he guessed he could see where she was coming from.

A long moment passed between them and Adrien couldn't look anywhere but her bright blue eyes. He felt far safer than he had in a long time, far less alone. He was glad for her company, more than glad. He felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

"I should do the legs. You can put you shirt back on," Marinette said suddenly, looking away sharply.

Adrien nodded and twisted quickly, wishing to pretend like nothing had happened.

A cry of pain burst from his lips. His ankle buckled. He stumbled. Pain clogged his mind before he could put his hands up to cushion his landing. He hit the lounge floor hard, black spots swimming over his vision. He felt tears begin to roll down his cheeks but tried to bite them back. All he could think about was his ankle, the pain radiating from it, consuming his body.

_He wanted his mother_.

"Adrien!"

Immediately, Marinette was by his side. She looked at him in horror, unsure of what to do. Adrien held out his hand, looking for help to get to his feet. Marinette shook her head and grabbed a cushion from the side, placing it beneath his head. She demanded to know what was wrong.

Adrien was surprised how calm she was but didn't really think about it. He was too busy trying to come up with a passable reason for his collapse. But he didn't want to lie, not after they had been so kind to him. Still, he couldn't even begin to make the decision with his mind returning again and again to the burning ache from his ankle.

Before Marinette could ask what was wrong once more, Sabine entered the room. She looked around in a panic, gaze eventually settling on Adrien and Marinette.

"What happened?"

"Adrien just fell over. He…"

"I hurt my ankle a few days ago. I…"

Sabine frowned at him and nodded. She asked which ankle and Adrien hesitantly pointed at the sprained ankle. She carefully touched it, clarifying she was at the right one.. Adrien did everything in his power to keep himself from wincing.

Then she carefully coaxed off his sock.

"Oh, Adrien, why didn't you tell us?" Sabine gasped.

"I didn't know how," Adrien whispered.

What had once been tears of pain rolling down his cheeks became tears of regret. He didn't want to upset them, disappoint them. Marinette and her family had been so kind to him. The horror and pain in their voices was his doing and he felt like a monster for causing it. Disappointing his father was defiance. Disappointing Marinette and her family was an atrocity. He tried to sit up but Sabine wouldn't let him. She asked Marinette if she could get Tom.

"We're going to have to take him to a hospital. He shouldn't have been walking on it at all."

"No!" Adrien cried. "It's just a sprain. A doctor has seen it and… I don't want to see a doctor. They'll tell him where I am."

Sabine shook her head, going to speak. Adrien felt his heart breaking. He didn't want to fight them. He didn't want to upset them. But he didn't want to go back there either. He loved being in their house, loved being around such happiness and comfort.

But that was selfish. It wasn't his home. They didn't have space for him. He couldn't just demand to be allowed to stay. He steeled himself, preparing to agree. Marinette spoke first.

"What about Ms Lahiffe? Nino's mother. She's a nurse. Couldn't she treat him?" Marinette asked.

Sabine paused for a moment, considering it. Then she nodded slowly. She looked down towards Adrien , face full of compassion.

"Would you prefer it if Ms Lahiffe treated you? I can't believe she'd ever tell you father you're here."

Adrien nodded as quickly as he could.

"And Nino?" he asked. "Could he come over?"

Marinette sent her mother a pleading look and Adrien was grateful for her taking his side. Sabine nodded slowly but turned to look at Adrien.

"If he does, you have to promise never to hide stuff like this from us again."

"I promise."

Sabine asked Marinette if she could get Tom so they could move Adrien to the sofa and then she left to phone the Lahiffe house.


	10. Friendships for the ages

Hello again. Have a new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug

* * *

Adrien heard the Lahiffe family arrive. He heard Tom offering to watch Chris in the bakery downstairs but he didn't hear the reply. That was buried under the sound of footsteps thundering up the stairs. Adrien knew who it was. He could sense it.

He tried to get up to greet Nino but Marinette pushed him firmly back onto the sofa. She gave him a small glare, silently telling him if he wasn't going to act in his own best interests, she would take it into her own hands.

Nino was let in by Sabine. He rushed into the room without barely a word to Marinette and Sabine, scanning around. Adrien raised his hand and smiled at his friend. He spared a glance at Marinette as he began to shuffle into a more upright position to see she didn't immediately glare at him.

"Dude," Nino murmured.

He knelt beside the sofa, face centimetres away from Adrien's face. Adrien's stomach twisted like he had been stabbed, his chest hurt like he had been hit with a cataclysm. Nino looked exhausted. It looked like he hadn't slept a wink since Adrien had left home. And while there was relief on his features - enough to make it tolerable for Adrien to hold his gaze - the amount of it made Adrien feel terrible for not telling Nino he was okay sooner.

"I was so worried," Ninoe rushed. "You should have called! Where were you?"

"I didn't know what to say. I… I don't know what to say."

Adrien shifted, desperate to pull his friend into a hug, to apologise for everything he had put him through. The way everyone stepped towards him as though he might shatter if something touched his ankle - it made him feel even worse.

"My father…"

Adrien broke at the words. He felt new tears swell up in his eyes and he lunged towards Nino, his ankle ignored. Wrapping his arms around his friend, he buried his face into his shoulder. He could tell Nino had stiffened but the speed at which he had returned to the hug told Adrien it was not the sudden movement that had put him on edge.

It had been what Adrien had said. Nino had never been the biggest fan of Adrien's father; Adrien had known that. Since the Bubbler incident, Nino had made it clear to Adrien he didn't think Gabriel Agreste was worth all the hoops Adrien jumped through to please him. Adrien had agreed but pointed out his father was hurting, that he needed Adrien to be on his best behaviour. Nino did what he could not to bring it up, Adrien could see it on his face sometimes. The last time he had done it was when he asked what had happened over Christmas with Adrien disappearing. He'd asked Adrien why no one had noticed him leaving, why his father hadn't been spending time with him and told Adrien that if it happened the next Christmas, there would be a space for him in the Lahiffe celebrations even if he showed up at one minute to midnight on Christmas Eve.

"What did he do?" Nino asked sharply.

"My father pushed me down the stairs."

It came out as a sob. Adrien hated the admission, hated the way it sounded coming out of him. But he was glad he had said it. He had promised Marinette and her family honesty. He knew he owed Nino the same thing for not telling him sooner.

Still the reaction was instantaneous.

Nino recoiled, breaking from the hug. Marinette gasped. Sabine covered her mouth. They all stared at him.

"He pushed you down the stairs?" Marinette whispered, incredulously.

Adrien nodded once, suddenly feeling as if he had said something wrong.

"He is not going near you ever again," Nino growled.

It was then that Nino's mum entered the room. She was alone, battling with bags of equipment. Sabine shuffled over to help her and the two had a whispered conversation. All three teenagers were silent though, listening in.

Sabine told Nino's mum that Adrien had been pushed down the stairs. Ms Lahiffe said something about Adrien's father she wouldn't have said if she knew she was being overheard by three pairs of young ears.

Then she came to kneel before Adrien, handing one of her bags to Nino.

"Could you find my torch?" she asked her son.

Nino nodded and began to search through the bag. Ms Lahiffe turned to Adrien and offered him a smile. Adrien tried to sit up straighter and scrubbed at his face with his hand to clean away tears. Marinette stepped in to off him a tissue.

"I'm glad to see you are okay, Adrien."

"Thank you, Ms Lahiffe. I…"

"Adrien, I thought we agreed you could call me Aceline."

Adrien winced and apologised just as Nino handed his mother the torch. Both Aceline and Nino rushed to reassure him it was okay, stopping when they realised they were talking over each other. They grinned at each other and Aceline accepted the torch. Adrien forced himself to muster a slight smile.

"When did your father push you down the stairs?" Aceline asked.

Her tone was casual but Adrien could see the concern in her eyes. She played the torch over his eyes and told him she was going to give him a full check up when he gave her a confused expression.

"Can you remember when your father pushed you down the stairs?" she asked again.

"Three nights ago," Adrien answered.

Aceline hummed in acknowledgement keeping her face plan. Nino muttered something under his breath. Marinette paled.

"The night you disappeared?" Aceline clarified.

Adrien nodded.

"Has anyone checked you over since then?"

"A doctor my father pays came over after I had been pushed down the stairs. He said my ankle was sprained."

Aceline nodded, clarifying that he hadn't said anything about Adrien having any other injures. Adrien shook his head and watched as Aceline put away the torch and pulled out her stethoscope. She asked him to lift his top and he obeyed. As she pressed the cold metal to his chest, she told him to breath naturally. He did, eyes flicking over everyone. They were all staring at him. No one seemed to have noticed Marinette and Nino were going to be late for school. He didn't think anyone cared. When Aceline was done, she leant back and studied his face for a moment.

"And the black eye," she enquired, "when did you get that?"

"Earlier that same day. Someone… I heard something on the radio about how people shouldn't do things like it to their kids so when my father came to apologise, I got angry at him and he pushed me down the stairs."

Aceline pointed towards the black eye and asked if she could examine it. Adrien nodded, letting her gently probe at it.

Nino shifted nearby.

"It wasn't your fault," Nino said firmly. "Your father shouldn't have done that no matter how angry you were."

"Nino's right, Adrien," Marinette said, stepping forwards. "My parents have never…"

She trailed off as Adrien looked down.

"Did you tell the police about being pushed down the stairs?" Aceline asked after a long moment.

Adrien shook his head, eyes still fixed on the carpet. He couldn't look at them. Aceline called his name gently, asking him to look her in the eye. There was no anger in her voice. She wasn't upset. But Adrian couldn't stop himself from snapping his gaze up to her as if he might have been shouted at for disobeying.

"I'm going to have to tell the police what you have told me. But I am going to ask them to give you a little time before coming to collect your statement again. And you can have an adult there if you want. I'll go with you. And I am sure Sabine or Tom would…"

"We'd both be willing to go in a heartbeat," Sabine said. "And if there is anything else that would make it easier, just ask."

Adrien couldn't speak. For the longest moment, he could hardly think. He knew that was how it worked with most people parents. If Alya wanted to go out, she _asked_ her parents. If Nino needed a lift somewhere, he _asked _his mother. If Marinette ever needed help, she only had to _ask_ her parents.

Adrien had to plead or beg, to convince or bargain to be allowed out or to get a ride somewhere his father didn't deem necessary or to simply get help.

It was nice to have that extended to him. More than nice. He just had to ask.

"I think I should have a look at that ankle now," Aceline told him.

Adrien bit his lip but nodded, wanting to seem like it didn't really hurt. Afterall, he was Chat Noir. He could hide a little bit of pain.

The moment Aceline touched his ankle, an agonised gasp tore past his lips. He winced, flinching back and drawing a whimper with the movement. Everyone in the room stared.

"Sorry, I…"

"No apology necessary," Aceline told him.

Her tone was firm but Adrien could tell she wasn't angry. She apologised, saying she would need to touch his ankle again, even as she played her eyes over it.

"Is it broken?" Nino breathed.

He was angry. Adrien could hear it in his voice, see it in his tense shoulders. But it wasn't aimed at Adrien. It was aimed at his father. And even if it wasn't, Nino was holding it back. Adrien knew he wasn't about to shout or lash out.

"I don't think so. It looks like a sprain he has madly exacerbated. It looks like you went out tap-dancing on it, Adrien."

"I was just walking. A lot. I didn't have anywhere to go and…"

Aceline nodded and waited to be sure he had trailed off before warning him she was about to touch his ankle again. Adrien braced himself and nodded at her to give permission. She paused for a moment and then picked up a nearby cushion and pushed it into his hands.

"Squeeze that," she told him.

He agreed and squeezed the pillow mercilessly as she began to gently probe at his ankle. He used the pillow to muffle his gasps and whimpers, fighting back the tears forming in his eyes.

"You're doing brilliantly, Adrien," Aceline told him. "Can you wriggle your toes?"

He did it despite the pain. Aceline thanked him and pulled away, saying it was done.

"You're being really brave, Adrien. I guess you're a little too old for getting a sticker, aren't you?"

Adrien nodded but thanked her away.

"Is it a sprain then?" Marinette asked.

"Yes. But a very bad one. You're going to need to rest it, Adrien. A lot. I prescribe a full treatment of binge-ing reality TV and playing video games. Ice would help to bring the swelling down. Given how bad it is at the moment, I am hesitant to suggest compression but if you do do that, keep an eye on it. And when you are resting, keep a pillow under it."

Aceline paused before asking Sabine what painkillers she had in. When Sabine answered, Aceline instructed her to ensure Adrien had enough of them.

"I'll bring over some more potent ones if he needs them. And some crutches. But," she said, turning back to Adrien, "the crutches come with the promise you won't go walking around unless it's completely necessary."

"I promise," Adrien said, already deciding that any excursion as Chat Noir was bound to be a necessary one.

"I'll get my video game stuff down from my room," Marinette said and hurried away.

Adrien watched her go with a smile.

"Now, we'd better be getting you to school," Aceline said. "Sabine, do you want me to give Marinette a lift?"

"Oh, could you?" Sabine said, thankfully.

Aceline nodded and began to pack away her equipment.

"Couldn't I stay here?" Nino asked. "Keep Adrien company?"

"I am afraid you have to go to school," Aceline said.

Adrien caught Nino's attention and gave him a grin.

"You've got to go to school and pretend everything is normal. People will get suspicious if you stop showing up. I need you to keep my cover."

Adrien tried to make it sound like a game but he couldn't escape how messed up the idea was. His best friend was having to lie for him. So his father didn't find him.

"I'll do it, dude."

"And you can collect up all the school work for me too. Say that you're collecting it so you can help me catch up when I am found."

"Only you would ask to get school work when you're ill," Nino chuckled.

Adrien was overjoyed he had managed to draw a chuckle from his friend. He beckoned him closer and pulled him into a hug, thanking him when Nino agreed to collect up the work. As Nino pulled back, Adrien caught his arm.

"Promise me you won't go near him," Adrien said. "Or get akumatised. I…"

_I don't know if I would be able to cope with fighting you like this._

"I won't go near him. As for the akuma thing, promise me you'll be alright."

"I'll be alright," Adrien assured him. "The police know. Sabrina's father is the one who brought me here. I'll tell them everything when I am ready but I don't think they're going to let him anywhere near me ever again."

It was then that Marinette came into the room, tripping over the power cord of her games console. Sabine rushed to steady her and together they began to set out the console.

"You should go and get ready for school," Sabine instructed. "I can set this up."

* * *

Aceline, Nino and Marinette left soon after and Sabine got Adrien a drink of water and some painkillers. Then she set him up with a jug of water, her phone number if he needed anything and a bowl of treats, before going downstairs to help Tom in the bakery. Adrien played video games with Plagg, struggling fruitlessly to beat Marinette's high score.

Marinette and Nino both texted him several times, Marinette asking if he wanted her to bring him anything at lunch time. At Plagg's insistence, he asked for camembert.

The day passed quickly with his doses of painkillers, the video games and the beautiful smells drifting from the bakery below. Sabine and Tom came to check on him every hour and Plagg kept him company the rest of the time. When Marinette came home for lunch, she and Sabine joined him on the sofa and they ate together, talking about school. Marinette admitted that Alya was becoming suspicious but Adrien reasoned it wouldn't be the worst thing on the planet if she found out.

When Marinette returned to school, Adrien dared to venture into the realm of what was on TV but soon retreated when a lunchtime news show had his picture on the screen. He settled back on video games. They felt far safer.

When evening came, Tom, Sabine and Marinette joined him on the sofa once more, eating off trays. They talked about their days, Adrien and Marinette discussing their video game tactics at length. After the meal was over, Adrien decided he wanted an early night. For a moment, he thought it might annoy them how much lazing he was doing but Tom brushed it off and asked if he needed help up the stairs. Adrien agreed, expecting support from the side when Tom gently lifted him up as if he weighed nothing.

"Come on then," Tom said, carrying him up to his room followed by Sabine's laughter and Marinette's protests about how embarrassing Tom was.

* * *

_Adrien was back at his house and he couldn't work out why or how. He stared, looking down the long, cold corridors. He was alone. No one was about._

"_Hello?"_

_He heard his voice echo and distort as it raced down the corridor. He began down it, shifting his jacket aside to let Plagg out. When his Kwami didn't emerge, Adrien felt his heart sink._

"_Plagg?" he cried out, looking around him. _

_He saw no sight of him, heard no reply but his own echoing voice. Immediately he set off running, unsure of where he was going but desperate to get somewhere. He needed to find Plagg. He needed to. _

_He skidded to a stop when he heard voices. He heard Sabine and Tom and… and… His father. Adrien felt his heart stop. How dare his father talk to them? How dare his father even go near them? Anger beginning to swell inside him, Adrien prepared to storm inside._

"_And you'll take him back?"_

_Sabine's voice drifted down the corridor. She sounded pleading, desperate._

"_Please. We can't stand to have him around anymore."_

"_Yes, I will take Adrien back," his father said coldly. "I understand the situation perfectly. Why do you think he never went to school before? Or had many friends growing up? No one could stand to be around him. No one at all."_

_Adrien felt tears welling up in his eyes. He shut them tight, dropping down to his knees and covering his ears. He felt sobs rip out of him, heard Sabine and Tom talk about how lazy he was, how terrible he had been in the bakery, how he couldn't do anything for himself, how he..._

"_I can stand him."_

_The voice cut through it all. Adrien froze. Then he slowly peeled away from his the floor to look up. Ladybug stood there, looking into the room he knew his father, Sabine and Tom were in. She looked firm, hands on her hips, glare in her eyes._

"_He's my partner. I wouldn't be able to save Paris without him."_

"_Oh really?"_

_His father's voice was low and taunting. It sent chills through Adrien. _

"_You don't even know how he is? How can you claim to like him if you refuse to get to know him."_

_Ladybug faltered._

"_Well, I…"_

"_Do you want me to show you?" his father said. "Do you want me to show you the sort of person your partner really is?"_

_Adrien couldn't do anything but stare. He watched as Ladybug nodded. Then his father's shadow fell into the corridor. The man emerged, face grave and determined._

"_No, Ladybug! Don't listen to him! I can be better! I promise! Whatever you…"_

_He trailed off because Ladybug hadn't seemed to hear a word he said. She allowed herself to be led down the corridor by his father. Adrien followed, suddenly finding himself in the entrance hall. His father began to lead Ladybug up the stairs. Adrien raced forwards but couldn't... Couldn't take the step that took him up them. _

_He remembered the pain as he lay at the bottom, remembered seeing his father descend towards him. He felt his legs buckle underneath him._

"_Ladybug, I'm sorry!"_

_The cry tore out of him. It took every ounce of strength he had. But it got their attention. Soon both were staring at him. They'd reached the top of the stairs, his father at the lead, Ladybug following._

"_Don't worry. You will be."_

_No sooner had the words left his mouth did Gabriel turn. He pushed hard against Ladybug. She lost her footing and began to tumble down… down… down._

* * *

Adrien leapt awake. He was caked in sweat, tangled in the bedsheets. His chest was heaving. Plagg was flicking about urgently in the air around him. Adrien tried to kick himself free of the blankets, catching his sore ankle in his terror. The cry leaked from his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Calm down, kid. You had a nightmare. I couldn't wake you," Plagg rushed.

Adrien took a few moments of urgent glances around the room to realise he was right. He was back in Tom and Sabine's room. His father didn't know where he was.

Ladybug was probably sleeping in her cosy family home, dreaming about saving Paris. She was safe.

"I need to go for a run," Adrien said, swinging out of bed.

"Your ankle…" Plagg began, trailing off.

It was all he needed to say.

"A walk then."

Plagg shook his head firmly. Adrien paused, turning to stare out of the window. He could see a flat piece of roof only two streets away. It would be easy enough to reach.

"Can I just go over there? Just sit and think."

Plagg stared out of the window and Adrien could see him considering it. When his kwami nodded, Adrien rushed a string of 'thank you's that distorted into one.

As soon as he reached the rooftop, Chat Noir turned back into Adrien. He didn't want to put Plagg under the strain. He sat there as Adrien, Plagg resting beside him. The cold night air was refreshing. The Paris skyline helped him remember that his father was just one man. It was something he had lost in all the hiding - that his father wasn't above the law, he didn't have a secret army of mercenaries he could send after Adrien. All he had were lies he could tell the police. Lies Adrien could combat.

Adrien did what he could to keep his ankle elevated. It was his only real concern. It stung from the brief hop to the flat rooftop but it was manageable.

"What was your nightmare about?" Plagg asked.

"My father," Adrien said. "Sabine and Tom sending me back to him, saying they couldn't stand me. My father said no one could. That that was why he had to keep me so isolated growing up."

"I can stand you, kid," Plagg said quietly. "And Ladybug can too. And Marinette. And Nino. And Ayla. And Chloe. And…"

Adrien laughed gently.

"I get the picture. It was just a dream."

The two turned back to look over the Paris skyline and a smile flicked across Adrien's face.

Then the familiar whine of Ladybug's yo-yo caught his attention. He stood, deciding he didn't want to have to explain to her why Adrien Agreste was sitting on the roof of someone's house. Nor did he want to hide from her either.

"Plagg, claws out."


	11. A rooftop talk

Hello again. Here is another chapter. Sorry for forgetting to thank you all for the reviews, favourites and follows. They do mean an awful lot so double 'thank you's for everyone! (Also, very sorry for how short it is!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug

* * *

Chat remained sitting, staring out over the Paris sky. He heard Ladybug land almost silently beside him, felt her eyes ghost over him.

"Hey, Bugaboo," he called, tapping the roof beside himself. "Care to join me?"

Ladybug shifted awkwardly.

"I was actually looking for some space to sit and think," she replied apologetically.

Chat Noir nodded, saying he understood. He heard her moving and smile as she sat down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I can spare a few minutes," she said quietly, looking out over the skyline.

"And if you need to talk about anything," Chat Noir offered, flicking his black cat ears. "I'm a good listener."

Ladybug's shoulders shifted with stifled laughter and Chat felt his heart rise in his chest. It was a good feeling, knowing he had done at least something to ease the mood of the girl he loved.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Chat Noir didn't want to lie but he didn't want to seem ungrateful. He took a deep breath and decided to tell a half truth.

"I was looking for Adrien Agreste."

Ladybug stiffened beside him and Chat frowned. He went to speak but Ladybug beat him to it.

"If you find him, don't take him home."

That caused Chat's frown to morph into a quizzical look. He let his eyes play over every inch of Ladybug's face. She was offering him an urgent expression, telling him it was of the utmost importance.

"Why not?" Chat asked.

"Something just doesn't feel right about this whole thing. I don't think his home is safe. The kidnappers got to him there and… I just don't think he will be safe if you take him home."

My Lady, you have no idea how right you are.

He nodded, saying he would take Adrien to the police station or maybe a friend's house. Ladybug nodded and thanked him. Then she turned back to watch Paris. Chat couldn't help but stare at her. Normally it was because she was so beautiful; that no matter what view of Paris they had, it just didn't compare. But he was drawn to the anxiety in his posture, the guilt in the way her hands shifted about, the way she seemed to cling to him like she might lose him at any second.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

Chat knew Ladybug well enough to know that meant it was something big. He pressed her, ensuring she knew he had been asking out of genuine concern and not just to fill a silence. Ladybug glanced at him, scanned him with her keen blue eyes and then sighed.

"I recently found out someone I really care about had been. Someone had been hurting him and I didn't notice. I could have helped him if I had noticed."

"Maybe he didn't want…"

"He could have died! He… What happened to him could have killed him and I never would have known what happened. Because his… Because the person hurting him would have just covered it up. And he… He's the boy I'm in love with."

Her eyes flicked onto him as if the admission might somehow upset him. And yes, it hurt to be reminded that the girl he loved unconditionally, the girl that he couldn't escape thoughts of, the girl he would die for… It hurt to be reminded she was in love with someone else. But it hurt more to see her in such pain, such anguish.

"What's the point of all this if I can't protect him? If the boy I love gets killed and there is nothing I could have done? You should have seen him, Chat. The pain he was in. How scared he was. I wanted to cry."

There was a quiver in her voice that told Chat Noir that crying was still very much an opinion. He reached out slowly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She dared to shift closer.

"And you… I could have lost you as well," she said, quietly. "Everything with your father. I… I wouldn't be able to cope without Chat Noir."

Chat forced out a laugh.

"I'm sure my kwami has a long list of replacements waiting if something happened to me."

Ladybug glared at him, telling him to not even joke about that.

"I couldn't lose you. You're my partner and Ad... The boy I love, well, I love him. And I know me and you joke but you mean so much to me. I want to be sure you know that. Because that is what hurts the most about the boy, knowing that he doesn't know, that he might never have known how I felt about him. So you know, don't you? You know you're the only person I would ever want as my partner?"

Chat Noir paused for a second, her question not fully comprehended with the weight of a different realisation. He needed to let her go, encourage her to confess her feelings to the other boy. He couldn't deal with his father being so fixated on the loss of his mother if he wasn't willing to let go of a girl who he had never truly had in the first place.

"Ladybug, I…"

Suddenly she turned away. Chat Noir frowned, hearing something that had clearly caught her attention. It was a series of thuds. Screams flew into the air. Ladybug was on her feet in an instant, assessing the situation. Chat Noir rushed to get up while she was looking away, hiding any pained expressions he had been unable to hold back.

"What is that?" Chat Noir asked. "An akuma?"

"Most likely, maybe a senti-monster. Either way, it's coming over here."

The thudding got closer until the echo was unable to distort it beyond recognition. Both could make out the almighty footsteps of something big. Chat Noir felt his stomach twist. This was the last thing he had wanted. He tried to work out what move he should make. Then the building shuddered.

Without even thinking, him and Ladybug rushed to the edge. Both looked down. Climbing up the side of the building was a scorpion like creature. It was covered in glistening black armoured plates, it's eight legs puncturing the side of the building as it climbed. Its pincers snapped furiously as it approached them. It's tail, both heroes noted, was thankfully missing its sting, looking more like an armoured monkey's tail than that of a scorpion.

Chat Noir and Ladybug slowly began to back away as the scorpion thing managed to make it up to the roof. Chat reached for his baton. Ladybug spun her yo-yo. The scorpion monster lashed out with its tail.


	12. A monster

Hello, this update gets an extra big thank you because was passed 100 follows! So thank you all for your amazing support. Your reviews, follows and favourites mean so much. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug

* * *

The tail swung towards them both. It swept just above their heads, forcing them to duck. Chat gasped in pain as his weight shifted on his ankle and was forced to drive his baton down to support himself.

"Chat, look out!" Ladybug cried.

Chat frowned, looking over just in time to see the dexterous tail swing back towards him. He tried to dodge but it was too fast, curling around him as soon as it made contact. It lifted him easily into the air, retreating until Chat was held helplessly above the scorpion monster's armoured body. He fumbled desperately with his baton. It was pressed to his side. He hoped extending it might just give him the space he needed to squirm free of the tail. A sigh of relief tore from him as he felt the tail give just enough. He twisted his baton downwards and let it hit the rooftop. Then he propelled himself upwards, retracting his baton in time to ensure that the scorpion monster was not able to get a grip of it.

For a brilliant moment he was flying through the air, above the range of the scorpion. He was able to forget the monster for a moment. He able was to forget his ankle and his father and just relish the fact that he had done something right, that he had freed himself without Ladybug's help. Then gravity got a proper hold on him and he began to descend.

As he flew through the air, a part of his brain told him that he should attempt to have his feet make the first contact and then roll to take some of the strain. But another part of his brain exploded forth with the idea that it would be far too painful. His ankle would be forced to take the strain and he wasn't sure he would be able to walk again after that, no matter how much Plagg and the suit tried to protect him.

He gave in and allowed himself to crash arm first into the roof. He hit hard, bruising his arm. A grunt rushed past his lips. His ankle must have felt left out because it sent agonising spasms of pain through his body. But he was able to move it without crying out.

He winced as he stood; he couldn't help himself.

"Chat? Are you okay?" Ladybug asked.

Chat rushed to nod.

"I'm fine," he said, brushing her off. "I'll be even better once we've handled our new friend."

Chat glanced over, trying to spot where the scorpion monster had gone. Then he felt a strong tug on his tail. Ladybug dragged him a meter to the side just as the mammoth tail of the beast slammed into the roof beside him. Before Chat Noir had time to sigh in relief, the tail began to flex in his direction, preparing to curl about him once more. He stood, beginning to move. Ladybug was already running, looking back to check he had managed to avoid the creature's grasp.

"Regroup on the street!" Ladybug ordered.

Chat Noir nodded, doing everything in his power to hide how much he didn't want to jump off the roof. The pain of moving was enough. Jumping would be worse. Landing would be agony. But he didn't have any other choice. He couldn't let her down.

He leapt into the night sky, letting his pole extend to the street below. The bottom caught between two paving stones just as he had wanted and he hooked his good ankle around his baton. Then he rode it down to the floor like a fireman's pole.

He didn't let a second pass between him reaching the ground and him racing over to Ladybug. Then took up defensive positions, watching the scorpion monster descend down the side of the building.

"Can you see who is controlling it?" Ladybug said.

Chat Noir scanned the street and rooftops, shaking his head.

"Is it an akuma or a sentimonster?" Chat Noir said.

"It's a sentimonster," Ladybug said, firmly. "We've never seen an akuma so monstrous."

Chat Noir ndded. The monster had reached the street level.

"Maybe we can trap it," Ladybug said. "Think you can cataclysm that column?"

Chat frowned. The act of cataclysming it wasn't going to be hard. It was the getting to was no way the scorpion monster was going to let him sneak past easily.

"Can you distract him?" Chat asked.

Ladybug nodded, running off to get the attention of the monster. Chat Noir watched her, staying hidden. The scorpion monster lashed out at her with its tail. He gasped as she was almost caught in it's grip and sighed deeply when she managed to dodge it perfectly. He bit back a cheer and prepared to make his move.

Then he noticed that the scorpion monster had lost interest in Ladybug. The moment she wasn't close enough to be a threat to it, it had begun to turn around. It's claws snapped impatiently as it seemed to be searching for something.

So mesmerised by the movements of the monster and desperate to understand what it was doing, Chat Noir didn't move, not until the scorpion's beady eyes were fixed onto him. Chat stared into them. He could see it thinking, it trying to make sense of him. Something seemed to have confused it but Chat couldn't work out why. If it was a sentimonster, wasn't it after him and Ladybug? Why would it encountering it's targets confuse it?

"Chat! Look out!" Ladybug cried.

Chat turned to look at her but a flash of movement from the corner of his eye stole his attention. He saw the tail crack like a whip before rushing towards him. He dove to the side, hitting the paving hard. Before he could get to his feet, he felt something wrap around him. He felt himself being lifted into the air and struggled, about to call out for Ladybug when he heard her voice in his ear.

"Chat, it's me," Ladybug said.

Her voice was quiet but it cut through everything. They landed on a nearby rooftop, Ladybug ensuring the stopped gently. Chat moved over to the edge of the roof and dared to glance down at the scorpion monster. It was searching the street below but beginning to turn its attention upwards. He darted back just as the monster looked at the building they were on.

"That plan didn't go so well," Chat pointed out.

Ladybug nodded and Chat Noir watched her pace. The cogs of her brain were beginning to turn, meshing together to try to think of a solution.

"What do you think it wants?" Chat Noir asked, daring another glance down at it.

Ladybug looked up at him sharply.

"It seems to be after you." she gasped.

"What's wrong, My Lady?" Chat teased, trying to hide how terrified the prospect made him feel. "Not keen on sharing me with another bug?"

The moment the words slipped out of his mouth, Chat felt bad. If he was going to get Ladybug to move on, he needed to stop making such comments.

"Scorpions aren't bugs, Chat," Ladybug chorused back.

"We should go back down there, fight it and retreat back up here if we need to," Chat Noir suggested, hoping that he could change the subject.

Ladybug nodded and they began to descend together. The monster's eyes were on them and before they reached the street, the tail flew in their direction. Chat did what he could to alter his path, knocking Ladybug away from the grasp of the tail.

They landed awkwardly on the street, him on top of her. He quickly rolled off, his body wanting nothing more than to curl into a ball. His ankle was screaming at him. Then the tail was swung in their direction. Ladybug managed to catch it in her yo-yo, looping it around a lamppost and straining as she held it at bay.

"There you go!" she cheered.

"Look out!" Chat cried as one of the enormous pincers veered towards her.

Ladybug dodged just in time but lost her grip on the yo-yo. It was pulled out of her grip, the tail getting free. The yo-yo was quickly flicked off and Ladybug raced for it. Aware of the danger, the scorpion turned towards her, preparing to bat her away.

Chat Noir clapped his hands loudly.

"Over here, bug boy!" he cried.

The scorpion monster turned sharply back to him and Chat was immediately forced to dodge the tail closing in on him. Anxious to get to Ladybug's side, he used his baton to propel him over the top of the creature. He heard the pincers gnash together beneath him but managed to clear it and rejoin Ladybug.

"Any ideas?" he asked.

"None yet," Ladybug said.

Chat Noir heard something slicing through the air towards them and moved on instinct, grabbing Ladybug and dragging her out of the way of the tail. It whipped above their heads, closing around the space they had occupied less than a second before. The two set off running, doing what they could to avoid the tail and pincers. Chat felt like he was about to collapse. His ankle was screaming at him. He was in no state to fight. But he couldn't let Ladybug know. He didn't want to let her down. He needed the fight to end soon or at least for them to take a break. Which meant he either needed to end it or earn them a little rest.

"We can't keep going like this," Chat said.

He stopped sharply, turning to face the monster. Ladybug skidded to a stop a short way behind him.

"Chat, what on Earth are you doing?" she cried.

He watched as the scorpion monster closed in on him. He had no clue what he was doing. But he knew he couldn't keep running. His ankle couldn't take it anymore. And fighting such a terrible monster was nothing to seeing the disappointment he was sure Ladybug would give him when he admitted he wasn't able to keep moving. He'd rather face the creature alone that have her suffer on his account.

It was after him after all. He had to handle it.

Ladybug raced over to his side just as he decided there was only one thing he could do. It was a sentimonster, there wasn't someone inside it. They had no clue who to find the person in control of it. So he'd just have to take it out of action.

He summoned his cataclysm and tried to ignore the the protests Ladybug filled his ear with. Then he ran forwards. His ankle tried to collapse out from under him but he forced himself to keep going. The scorpion monster lashed out at him, the tail wrapping tightly around his waist. Chat struggled to breathe but he didn't care, his only focus being ensuring the hand bright with energy stayed free. And it did.

As the creature lifted him into the air, Chat slammed his hand against its tail.

The reaction was instantaneous. The monster thrashed and flailed, tail whipping through the air. Chat felt like he was going to throw up. He could hear Ladybug crying out fearfully. Then he felt the tail fall away. It took him a few moments to recover and by that time it was too late. He was too close to colliding with a building to do anything about it.

But he never collided. Instead, he felt arms wrap around him, guide him gently to the ground. He managed to stop his head spinning long enough to realise that Ladybug stood before him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I feel dizzy," he said.

Ladybug nodded, saying it was understandable. Then she turned away. Chat Noir looked in the same direction to see that the scorpion creature had gone beserk. Its tail flicked about agitatedly. Its pincers snapped and swung about.

"Chat, we need to contain this," Ladybug said.

She prepared to move. Then she froze. Chat Noir looked over to see black splodges rippling over the skin of the monster. For a moment he thought he had caused them or that being shaken about like a ragdoll had generated them. Then he realised that the sentimonster was being revoked, taken apart by Mayura or whoever had control of it. He frowned, shocked, as the monster disappeared into nothingness, leaving behind only carnage.

Ladybug was gaping. When she noticed he was looking at her, she snapped her mouth shut and frowned.

"Did you see an amok?" she asked.

Chat Noir shook his head. He'd not seen anything. The monster had just disappeared.

"Is there any way you can repair the damage?" Chat Noir asked, looking at the punctures in the road and walls from the scorpion monster's feet.

Ladybug shook her head, admitting she hadn't needed a lucky charm. Chat grimaced, turning to survey the mess. He guessed Paris would just have to accept that sometimes it happened. And they were far cleaner heroes than those he saw in the films. Ladybug didn't seem concerned though. Her mind was somewhere else.

"I don't like this," Ladybug said, staring at the spot the sentimonster had disappeared from.

Chat Noir raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking her to continue. She stared after the feather as if mesmerised before turning to him. There was a grim look in her eye.

"Hawkmoth has never purposefully tried to go after just one of us before."

"Clearly he changed his mind, had Mayura revoke it after I cataclysmed it."

Ladybug frowned.

"Why would he do that?" she asked.

Chat shrugged and then pointed out that the scorpion monster had gone beserk when he had used his cataclysm on it.

"Maybe he didn't want me to get bruised when his scorpion monster was taking me wherever he wanted me to go."

"Maybe," Ladybug said.

Still the far off edge to her voice told Chat that the gears of her brain were still tightly meshed together. She was considering every option, looking for the slightest clue that could give them insight on the man they were fighting.

Chat heard his ring bleep as a pad fell away. Ladybug looked at it urgently. She went to speak but Chat had something to say himself. He took a step towards her, trying to ignore the temptation to look at his ring.

"I was thinking…" Chat began.

"Chat, you need to go," Ladybug said, nodding towards his ring.

It was on the final pad. Silently he begged Plagg to hold out a few minutes more. If his ankle could do it, surely his kwami could too.

"Just a minute, please."  
Ladybug nodded, hearing the desperation in his voice.

"I think you should tell him. How you feel I mean. If I was him, just being told someone cared about me would mean a lot."

"Are you sure, I…" Ladybug began.

"Yes. And I hope he feels the same way back."

Chat turned to go, making sure he didn't pivot on his sore ankle. He hopped to another rooftop, facing away as pain rocked his body. When it had subsided enough, he looked over his shoulder and gave her a smile.

"If he doesn't, give me his name. I'll go sort him out for you."

Then he leapt away.


	13. A plan

Hello! Sorry for the long-ish break. My poor laptop had to make a trip to the computer doctors. Thank you all for your reviews, favourites and follows. They all mean so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug

* * *

Adrien didn't sleep much. He laid in bed, staring up at the dark ceiling and listening to Plagg's gentle snores. The moment dawn spilt in through the thin curtain, Adrien got up and made his way over to the window to watch it spread across the sky. He smiled out over the city, jumping when he heard a gentle knock on the door. Plagg woke up sharply and ducked under the pillows, giving Adrien an urgent look as he went.

"Um… Come in?" Adrien called, frowning.

"Sorry," Tom said softly as he slipped into the room. "Aceline dropped off your crutches on her way to work. I hope I didn't wake you."

Adrien rushed to reassure him that he had already been awake. Slowly he limped towards Tom, seeing him offer out the crutches. Taking them, Adrien thanked him and made his way over to the bed.

"How do you adjust them?" he asked.

"I'll do it," Tom offered.

Thanking him, Adrien stood and let Tom work on the crutches. The baker hummed as he worked, asking what Adrien was going to do today. Adrien frowned. He wanted to go to school. He missed his friends and wanted them to know he was okay.

"Probably video games," he said.

It was the only thing he could come up with. Tom chuckled approvingly.

"You keep playing like that and one day you'll be as good as Marinette."

It was such an easy compliment of the girl that Adrien was shocked by it for a moment. Whenever his father gave him compliments, they always seemed forceful, like Gabriel had something to prove. They were always sharp, always absolutist. _Adrien's perfect. Adrien's the best in his class. _Marinette got compliments that were easy, laid back. It didn't seem to take a momentous occasion to draw kind words from her parents. And they hugged. They hugged over every tiny little thing. They hugged because Marinette was going to school or because one of them did something well. Adrien knew his father had never been a tactile person - his mother had hugged him loads and being friends with Chloe had shown him hugs from fathers was not an unusual thing - but there had been times when Adrien had ached for someone to hug him, to let him cry into their shoulder and tell him that things would get easier and his father had brushed it off. One terrible episode came to mind. It was the day after his mother's funeral and Felix and his aunt had just left. With the closing of the front door behind them, Adrien had felt all his strength leave him. He had collapsed onto the stairs, head in his hands and sobbing. He'd sobbed until he felt sick, until he had no tears left and he'd felt too weak to stand. Gorilla had found him. He'd been out with Nathalie, finishing sorting out his mother's affairs. Gorilla had scooped him up and carried him to his room. He'd laid out pyjamas, run Adrien a bath and then left to get Adrien some food. Somehow he'd manage to smuggle in take out and the two had sat on Adrien's bedroom floor, eating and talking, Adrien occasionally breaking out into tears that the Gorilla soothed.

Adrien had assumed his father had just not noticed the episode but he'd found out two days later that he had. Adrien had finally built up the presence of mind to think that he should wipe any evidence of the fast-food contraband Gorilla had brought into the house from the CCTV and had crept into his father's office one night to do it. When wiping the footage, Adrien noticed that the records stated his father had been watching the footage of his breakdown on the stairs. And he'd been watching live. He'd sat in his office, watching, as Adrien had wept on the stairs.

"All done,"

Tom's words snapped Adrien out of his thoughts. He frowned, realising that the crutches were now set to the perfect height for him. Still, the memory had felt him feeling uneasy and shaken. He wanted contact, his entire body longed for it, just some sort of sign that he wasn't alone.

"Thank you," Adrien said, offering out his hand for Tom to shake it.

He hoped it would be enough to satisfy himself.

Tom gave him a confused look. Then he held out his arms. Adrien took a moment to register what was being offered and then shifted his weight towards, collapsing into Tom's strong arms. Tom gave a light chuckle and Adrien felt for the most brilliant moment that he might somehow belong.

"You feeling okay?" Tom said, concern skirting into his voice.

"Now I am," Adrien said as he buried his face into Tom's shirt.

* * *

Tom offered to wait outside for Adrien to get dressed and then help him to the lounge. He promised him that Sabine was already up and doing chores and that Adrien could get started on his video games as soon as possible. Sure he would be able to navigate the house with his crutches alone, Adrien thanked Tom and let him disappear into the bakery to work.

Plagg came to rest on the pillow as Adrien got dressed.

"So video games?" Plagg said.

"Maybe," Adrien replied.

Sabine had washed his clothes but Adrien elected to only wear the jacket. He wanted to give Plagg somewhere to hide and if he had a different jacket that had fitted him, he would have picked that. He couldn't help but grimace as he saw the butterfly logo on the label. Still, he forced it down and pulled the jacket on.

"Come on, Plagg," he said, holding the jacket open.

"I hope those crutches aren't going to make you think you can do everything again," Plagg moaned as he flew into hiding in Adrien's jacket.

Adrien rolled his eyes at his kwami's words before leaving the bedroom. He glanced down the stairs that lead to the lounge and then shook his head, turning to the stairs that led to Marinette's room. He stared up them, feeling his stomach twist. They looked a whole lot steeper than he had remembered them being.

"This is going to take forever," Adrien grimaced.

He freed one arm from the crutches and grabbed the bannister, drawing in a deep breath.

"You okay, kid?" Plagg asked, sneaking out of Adrien's jacket.

Adrien stared at him in panic before looking around urgently. At his house, he was mostly left to his own devices, Plagg had mostly free reign so long as he stayed out of his father's office. But the Dupain-Cheng household was full of life. There were people always about.

"I need to see Marinette," Adrien said, looking up the stairs leading up to her room.

"Why?" Plagg asked.

"I want to go to school. I need to see my friends and…"

His tone was pleading. Plagg looked horrified at first but Adrien saw his features soften. Plagg understood how much his school friends meant to him and Adrien needed to see them. It was a chance at some normality and, after telling Ladybug she should try to pursue the other guy, he wanted to know that there was still some semblance of his normal life for him to pursue.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Adrien," Plagg said. "Can't we laze at home where it's safe?"

"I'm not going to go to classes. I just want to see everyone, let them know I am okay."

Plagg paused for a moment in consideration. Then he took off. Adrien stared after him, fighting back the urge to cry out. If he was back at his father's house he would have but he had no doubt Sabine or Marinette would hear him if he shouted after Plagg.

He watched as Plagg reached the trap door to Marinette's room and knocked on it before speeding back down and disappearing into Adrien's inside jacket pocket.

Adrien frowned as he heard the door opening and saw Marinette appear. She was still half-asleep and pyjama-clad, her hair messy. She rubbed one eye as she looked down at him, not quite registering it. Then she froze, a squeal escaping her.

"Adrien?!" she gasped.

"I was just coming up to see you," Adrien said, trying to laugh off the situation.

He hoped she would just assume she had imagined Plagg knocking on her door and that it would have just been a coincidence that he had been visiting at that time.

"Can I come in and talk?" Adrien asked.

"In my room? Talk in my room? I… I, um… Yeah… Just… Can we go to the lounge together? Not together! Not together, together. Just as friends and…"

"I kinda have to talk to you about something in private," Adrien admitted.

Marinette flushed brightly and then glanced into her room.

"One minute!" she cried before disappearing.

Adrien heard a series of thuds and stressed murmuring from above. He heard things toppling and other things being moved. Then Marinette appeared. She was dressed, her hair still in slight disarray. She hurried down the stairs towards him.

"Need any help," she asked, voice still flustered.

Adrien thanked her, handing her one of his crutches and slipping an arm around her shoulders. She stiffened slightly, blushing deeper. Then she took his other crutch and helped him limp up the stairs.

* * *

Despite the panicked sounds Adrien had heard before, Marinette's room seemed to be rather tidy. He noticed that the walls were pretty bare however and that there was an overflowing box of magazine clippings and photographs haphazardly shoved underneath Marinette's bed. He'd also noticed in her haste that Marinette had put her jacket on inside out. When she deposited him on her desk chair, he pointed it out to her. She gave a quiet shriek and rushed to turn it the right way around.

"So what did you want to walk about? I mean did you want to talk about me? No, talk to me. What did you want to say to me?"

"I want to go to school," Adrien rushed out. "I want to see everyone. Not just Nino but Chloe and Alya and Kim and Alix and everyone."

Marinette pauses for a long moment. Adrien thought she was going to shoot him down. Then she took a deep breath.

"We'll have to sneak you in somehow. And keep you out of the way of the teachers. And get you a disguise because your handsomeness makes you so recognisable and-"

"Thank you," Adrien smiled.

Marinette froze for a moment, giving him a confused look. He apologised, knowing he had interrupted her train of thought.

"It's just you called me handsome and I thought I should…"

A strange look of panic crossed over Marinette's said.

"Well, you're not handsome. No, you are. But I don't think you are. I mean. You look good. Not good, good but… Girls think you're the hottest boy in school. Not me though. Other girls. Girls like… Like Sabrina! And that girl who tried out for fencing not too long ago and.."

Marinette came to a stop and Adrien offered her a smile. Her cheeks reddened and she turned away sharply. After a few seconds, she began to plan again, debating the pros and cons of the types of disguises they could give him. He sat back to listen to her. It was like watching Ladybug work. Marinette's mind seemed to work in the same way. Adrien guessed it made sense. They were both creators. Marinette made clothes. Ladybug made… pretty much whatever they needed to save the day. He knew it wasn't a trait for all creators. His father certainly didn't think the same way they did. His father seemed like more of a destroyer. He could take designs apart mentally and concentrate them done to the perfect elements. That's what Adrien guessed had he been trying to do with him since his mother had died, concentrate him down to the perfect heir. But as someone who dealt in destruction himself, Adrien couldn't help but think the way Marinette and Ladybug created, where they just took what was around them and saw how everything could fit together perfectly… He thought that was the best sort of creating. It made things better, created teams while his father's way isolated…

"So that's the plan?" Marinette said. "I call Nino, get him to come round and bring a jacket. Then me and you leave pretending you're Nino and then Nino leaves as himself."

Adrien nodded, thinking it was a perfect plan. Then he frowned.

"What about my crutches?" he asked.

Marinette paused, considering what she could do. Then she nodded.

"If we get Nino to bring a lot of clothes in the bag with the jacket, we could put your crutches in there and smuggle them out."

"Brilliant," Adrien smiled.

* * *

Marinette phoned Nino and explained the plan to him while Adrien sat in her room. He had taken the strongest painkillers Marinette had been able to find, knowing he would have to make his way down the stairs without showing any pain. He didn't want to give Sabine or Tom any clue of their deception and he definitely didn't want Marinette to hear any gasps of pain. When Nino came round, Marinette invited him into her room and Adrien hurriedly pulled on one of Nino's jackets. The jacket was large and blue and, as per Marinette's instructions, had a hood. Adrien zipped the jacket up all the way and pulled up the hood.

"Thought you might need this to complete the look," Nino said, offering out a baseball cap.

Grinning, Adrien accepted it. He flipped back the hood and pulled the cap on.

"What do you think?" he asked, sending a moody expression off into the distance.

He took a few other modelling poses, eventually pulling up the hood and looking deliberately sullen.

"Is there any look you can't pull off?" Nino laughed.

"So long as this gets me safely to school, I don't care what I look like," Adrien smiled.

Marinette collapsed his crutches and began to hide them in Nino's bag.

"You going to be able to make it down the stairs, dude?" Nino asked.

"Yeah. Marinette's going to help me."

Marinette nodded, handing Nino back the bag. He accepted it and Adrien frowned, checking his hood was fully covering his face. He looked between the other two, checking they were ready. Then he battled to his feet. He tentatively put his weight on his ankle and managed a weak smile when he found it just about able to take it. He could make it down the stairs at least.

"Here goes nothing," Adrien said, knowing that was not true at all.

* * *

They didn't encounter Sabine in the house and Adrien was thankful for that. But he knew that Tom was going to be in the bakery and that they'd have to go through it to get out. He'd just have to move fast.

_Come on, Plagg, _he silently begged and they edged their way down the stairs towards the bakery floor, _if there is some way you can give me some Chat Noir strength, I'd really appreciate it._

"I'll tell him we're late meeting Alya, you just hurry through," Marinette instructed.

There was something firm and confident in her voice that reminded Adrien of Ladybug and that was enough to draw some of Chat Noir's courage from Adrien. He could clear the bakery. He just needed to keep his head down and move fast. He'd just pretend that scorpion monster from the night before was after him.

Marinette opened the door to the bakery and then rushed forwards a flurry of hasty energy. Adrien moved as fast as he could after her, making a beeline to the door.

"Sorry, Dad. We're late for meeting Alya," Marinette rushed, pressing a kiss into her father's cheek.

Tom bid them both a good day.

"Oh, Nino, thanks for visiting Adrien. It really helps him," Tom said.

Adrien nodded his head in acknowledgement and then hurried out. As soon as the bakery door had shut behind them, Marinette squirmed under his arm and helped him limp around the corner.

"How's your ankle?" she whispered.

"Sore," Adrien admitted. "But I can manage."

Once they had ducked around the corner, they waited for Nino to come out to meet them. After a few minutes, he joined them, looking a little bit panicked.

"Your old man almost busted us," Nino informed Marinette. "I told him I had forgotten my bag and had ducked past him to get it. I think he bought it."

"Thanks for doing this, both of you," Adrien said.

"Don't mention it, dude."

"Your problem," Marinette flushed. "No, you're welcome. Sorry."

Adrien offered her a grin before Nino pulled his crutches out of the bag.

As Nino readjusted them, he asked how they were going to get Adrien into the school.

"Well didn't you stay at the school before?" Marinette asked. "How did you get in then?"

Adrien frowned, saying that he had used a door with a busted lock. It was a lie but he had them taking enough risks for him before adding Chat Noir into the mix.

"But I think the caretaker will have fixed it up by now. He caught me sleeping in the school. That is why I left."

Marinette paused, thinking hard. Nino finished up with the crutches and suggested they start moving.

* * *

They stopped in the park near the school, trying to work out how they could get entry. Adrien took a seat on one of the benches, trying to work out what he could. He felt a little bit helpless, having to rely so heavily on Marinette and Nino again. He knew they could say they didn't mind if he brought it up but he still felt a little bit of guilt. After all, he had lied to them, kept secrets from them. He was still keeping secrets from them.

"I could text Alix," Nino eventually said. "She owes me a favour. I DJed an event for her last minute. And I am sure she would be cool with opening a door up for us."

"That would work," Adrien said. "Get her to open one of the fire doors and we'll slip in."

Nino nodded and rushed to send the text. Marinette helped Adrien to his feet, saying they should get into position. He nodded and Marinette told Nino they should probably split up.

"It will look suspicious is someone sees you and your double together."

"Yeah," Nino said, turning to Adrien. "Good luck."

"Thank you for your help," Adrien said.

"It was nothing, dude," Nino replied.

Nino finished sending the text and then told them Alix had agreed to open up a door on the north side of the building. He wished the two luck once more before peeling off and heading towards the school. Marinette and Adrien watched him go for a few moments before turning to each other.

"We should probably get moving," Adrien said. "I might not be as fast as normal."

* * *

Alix came through as promised. Marinette managed to smuggle Adrien around to the north side of the building while everyone was greeting their friends at the front gates and found one of the fire doors had been wedged open by a history textbook. Marinette held the door open for Adrien and helped him into a thankfully empty corridor.

Just when they had entered, the bell rang. They both stiffened, looking at each other in alarm.

"We never worked out where I should go," Adrien pointed out. "The teachers might notify my father."

Marinette paused, looking Adrien over. People were beginning to spill into the corridor and Adrien turned away, shielding his face with his cap and his hood.

"I have the perfect place," Marinette grinned.

* * *

Marinette led Adrien to room 33. It was an art room but there were two at the school and room 33 was the one that seemed to mostly be spare. In fact, Adrien noticed there was just an old white-haired man sitting at an easel, painting.

"Hello, Mr Watteau?" Marinette called.

The man stood and grinned at her.

"Hello, Marinette. And who is that with you?"

Adrien shifted awkwardly, trying to hide his face with his hood.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Marinette asked.

The teacher, Mr Watteau, frowned.

"Only if it's not putting anyone in danger."

"The police known," Adrien admitted, his words catching in his throat.

He checked that the door was shut and there was no way anyone in the building could see him. Then he leant his weight on one crutch and peeled back his hood. When he removed the cap, he looked at the teacher. He guessed he looked in a state, a shocking difference to the smiling, photoshopped modelling photo his father was putting on the news every hour. His black eye was fading but was still clear enough. He looked exhausted. And he was sure the pain from his ankle was evident on his face as well.

"Adrien Agreste?" Mr Watteau observed.

"His father has… His father…"

"My father hit me. I ran away. The police are building a case against him so they're not telling him they know where I am. I… I wanted to see my friends."

Mr Watteau paused before nodding.

"Marinette, you should probably get to class," Mr Watteau said. "Adrien, what would you like to do?"

Seeing that he had permission to stay, Adrien shot Marinette a grin. She blushed brightly and looked away as Adrien said he would be fine with just some paper. As Marinette went to go, Adrien caught her hand.

"Thank you, Marinette," he smiled.

Her cheeks reddened until her face was almost completely consumed. She told him it was fine before quickly excusing herself.

When Adrien turned back, he saw Mr Watteau had set out some paper for him. Adrien made his way over to the paper and took a seat. As the art teacher brought over a set of pencils and pens, he caught Adrien's eye.

"If you need to talk, I am willing to talk. But I know some students who appreciate being able to explore their emotions through art. You just do what feels right."

* * *

Adrien doodled. He drew his friends. He doodled Ladybug once before deciding that he should probably not do that too often. He didn't want to add secret identity troubles to his list. He tried to draw his father once as well but it turned out scowling. When he rubbed out the expression and tried to add a smile, it looked forced. The second attempt at a smile looked like something out of a horror film, twisted and cruel. Eventually, he gave up, screwing up the page. He turned, looking for the bin. It was on the other side of the room. Adrien grimaced and tried to make the shot. He clipped the bin and drew in a deep breath, scrambling to get his crutches.

"I'll get it," Mr Watteau volunteered.

He got up and grabbed the screwed up ball, dropping it into the bin. Then he crossed back over to Adrien. Adrien grabbed one of his sheets of doodles, trying to find a spare section so he could sketch the alley cat he had encountered before his first night at the school.

"This is a nice collection," Mr Watteau said, peering over his shoulder. "Do you draw at home?"

"No, my father is the artist in the family. My mother acted and I… I play piano I guess."

"You don't seem sure," Mr Watteau pointed out.

Adrien shrugged and turned back to his drawing.

"It wasn't by choice. My father decided I should learn. I enjoy it but…"

After it was clear he didn't know what else to say, Mr Watteau hummed his agreement and said art wasn't always the easiest when there were expectations placed on you.

"Yeah. I model. And photography interests me. I've acted a bit. My friend Nino likes making films and I act in some of them."

Mr Watteau paused for a moment before crossing the room. He headed over to a cupboard and unlocked it, beginning to look through the boxes.

"I think I have a camera around here if you want to take some photographs. I need to put some new ones up on the school website."

He walked over, holding a battered old camera. It had probably been once top of the range but looked like the school had gotten hold of it second hand. Still, Adrien didn't mind. He took the camera with a 'thank you' and a smile.

"Can I take some photographs of you doing your drawings?" Adrien asked.

Mr Watteau nodded. He gestured around the room, saying nothing inside was off-limit. Adrien grinned and set off on his crutches, taking photographs all around the room. He noticed Mr Watteau occasionally looking at him and, as he was setting up a collection of spray paint bottles in the sunlight coming in through one window, he heard the teacher clear his throat. He immediately shrunk back, scared he had done something wrong.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Mr Watteau pointed out. "How can you never have come here before today?"

"My father kept me rather busy," Adrien admitted slowly. "I would have liked to have come though."

The art teacher smiled. Then a frown crossed his face. Adrien immediately frowned, eyes flicking over the man's face to try and work out what he was doing wrong.

"Perhaps I should have given you an apron," the man mused.

Adrien looked down and felt suddenly sick. Splodges of spray paint littered the t-shirt he was wearing. He grimaced, feeling terrible that he had ruined a piece of clothing the Dupain-Cheng family had given him. What had once been plain grey was now unsalvageable.

He felt unsteady on his feet and scrambled to put the camera down on the side before he dropped it. Mr Watteau rushed over to get him a chair and gently steered him towards it, settling him down and telling him to take deep breaths.

Adrien felt his throat had become clogged. He couldn't swallow. He couldn't breathe. He could imagine the anger on Tom and Sabine's face when they realised not only had he ruined something they had given him but that he had disobeyed them, left their house without telling them. Would they shout? Would they tell him he couldn't stay any longer? Where was he meant to go if he couldn't stay with them?

His chest grew tighter with every thought. His heart raced; his breathing grew rugged. He felt tears forming in his eyes.

Mr Watteau knelt beside him.

"What's wrong, Adrien?"

"I don't know. I just… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"What's your favourite colour, Adrien?"

The question came out of nowhere and it took Adrien a few moments to think of what it meant. Eventually, a colour exploded into his mind.

"Green. My mum's eyes were green."

"Okay, Adrien. Can you count all the green things in the room?"

It felt like a pointless request but Adrien wanted to do something right. He fought to take a breath and looked up, looking around the room.

"One, the spray paint. Two, that apron over there. Three, the plant. Four, that sketchbook. Um... Five, six… more sketchbooks."

Eyes flicking around the room, Adrien tried to pick out even the tiniest of green things. When he reached twenty, he noticed he was far calmer, his mind drawn back out of the rabbit hole it had been tumbling into.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You don't need to worry about it," Mr Watteau brushed away with a kind smile. "And I'll write you a note apologising for your t-shirt."

The art teacher stood up to move away. Adrien shook his head and grabbed his hand. When Mr Watteau looked back at him, he quickly recoiled, rushing out an apology.

"I'm sorry. It's just it's not just that. They don't know I'm here," Adrien admitted. "I didn't… I just wanted to see my friends."

Mr Watteau nodded and pursed his lips in thought. Then he nodded once more, an idea forming in his eyes.

"You're staying with Marinette and her parents, aren't you?" Mr Watteau said.

Adrien nodded.

"Well, why don't I get a copy of their phone number and then you can call them and I'll stay here to help you explain everything?"

Adrien nodded before reaching for his phone. He pointed out he already had a number for them. It was the bakery phone number but he was sure it would work. Tom at the very least was bound to be in the bakery and if he was answering the phone down there, there was a chance he would hold off on shouting too much so he didn't upset his customers. Adrien knew it was the coward's option and he felt terrible for using it but he didn't exactly feel like the courageous Chat Noir at that moment.

"Okay then, let's call them."

Mr Watteau helped Adrien tuck his chair under a nearby table and then called the bakery using the number Adrien provided. He put his phone in the centre, putting it on speaker. Tom answered the phone and his upbeat voice came through.

"You have reached the Boulangerie Patisserie: what can I do for you?"

"Mr Dupain-Cheng, it's me," Adrien said, voice heavy.

"Oh, hello, Adrien. I have an empty store at the minute. Do you want me to pop up and keep you company? And please, call me Tom." Tom asked.

Adrien felt a wave of panic race through him. It was the moment of truth.

"I'm not there. I… Marinette took me to school with her. But you can't be mad at her because I asked her to let me go and she wasn't sure so I begged her and…"

He trailed off, wincing. He met Mr Watteau's eye for a moment and saw something close to pride in his expression. Then he turned back to look at the phone.

"Well, it might not have been the safest thing for you to do and I wish you would have talked about it with me or Sabine first."

Tom's voice was calm and level. Adrien searched for the edge of anger, for the promise that shouting was coming. But the only other emotion he got was concern.

"I just wanted to see my friends," Adrien admitted.

"I understand," Tom said.

"You're not angry are you?" Adrien asked.

He didn't have a choice. He needed to know for sure."

"Angry? Of course not. You're not a prisoner here and after everything you've been through, I can understand you wanting to be with your friends. While I wish you would have told one of us, we were all young once. Sabine can tell you plenty of stories about my own teenaged rebellion."

Tom chuckled and Adrien felt his spirits lift instantly. It was such a relief. He had been expecting to be imprisoned in his room for the next few weeks, at least until a more permanent home could be established for him.

"Thank you!" Adrien cheered.

"Do you want me to come by and walk you and Marinette home at the end of the school day?" Tom asked.

"No. I think Nino and Marinette will have that covered," Adrien smiled.

Then his stomach twisted. He glanced down at the teacher and stumbled over trying to find the words to tell him.

"I got spray paint on the t-shirt you leant me," he admitted. "I'm really sorry. It was an accident."

"Don't worry about it. Stains happen. Just make sure you have a good time with your friends."

Adrien couldn't stop himself from rushing out a string of relieved thank yous. Tom chuckled, saying it wasn't anything he needed to be thanked for. Adrien told him that it certainly was. He grinned and said his goodbyes to Tom. Then he sat back, utterly satisfied with how the call had gone.

"Mr Dupain-Cheng seems like a very nice man," Mr Watteau smiled.

"He definitely is," Adrien said. "Um… Could I… Could I have an apron? I'd like to finish taking pictures if I can…"

"Of course," Mr Watteau said, getting up to go and collect one.

* * *

Adrien and Mr Watteau were looking through the photographs Adrien had taken when the bell rang to announce lunch break. They'd uploaded them to a computer and were flicking through them.

"I really like the angle of this one," Mr Watteau praised, clicking onto the next picture. "And that is a really good use of light."

Adrien blushed brightly.

"Well, I just copied what I had seen some of the photographers for my photoshoots do," Adrien said.

Mr Watteau flicked through a few more, humming in approval.

"You have real talent, Adrien. A lot of these will definitely make it onto the website. And the girl who runs the Ladyblog… She's in your class, isn't she? Perhaps she might be in need of a photographer."

Adrien tried to seem open to the suggestion but knew it was unlikely to work. While he was sure he could get some pretty stunning shots of him and Ladybug, he thought people might get suspicious of how close he could get to the action.

"Maybe," he said. "But I'm nowhere near as brave as Alya. I just hide when there's an akuma about."

Mr Watteau nodded and seemed about to say more. Then there was a knock at the door. They both looked over, Adrien freezing. He scrambled for the jacket he had discarded and rushed to pull it on as Mr Watteau made his way over to the door. He opened it a crack and Adrien strained, hoping to hear who had knocked.

Then Mr Watteau opened the door the entire way.

Marinette and Nino slipped into the room. Adrien reached for his crutches, making his way over to greet them both.

"How are you, dude?" Nino asked.

Adrien didn't know what to say. Their arrival heralded him facing his classmates for the first time since he had run away. He was full of nervous energy and yet he desperately wanted to see all of them.

"Adrien has proven himself to be quite the talented photographer," Mr Watteau interjected.

"Good behind the camera as well as in front of it," Nino observed with a smirk.

Adrien couldn't help but grin widely back.

"You ready for us to bring everyone in?" Marinette asked.

Adrien took a deep breath and then nodded.


	14. School Reunion

Hello, sorry for such a long wait. Everything has been crazy as you probably could have all guessed. Once more sorry and a major thank you to everyone who favourited and followed. Lets see if we can go over 50 reviews! Reviews give me life!

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug

* * *

Marinette and Nino were gone for a moment and then the door was thrown open. Adrien felt unsteady as a wave of his friends rushed towards him. Hundreds of questions were thrown in his direction and Adrien stammered, unsure which one to answer first. Ivan pulled him into a tight hug that Nino rushed to get him out of, pointing out Adrien wasn't the steadiest at the moment. Kim gave him a wide grin. Others clamoured with voices. Adrien managed to give Juleka and Rose weak hugs.  
Eventually, Marinette managed to quiet everyone down.  
"Adrien will explain," Marinette said.  
Then she glanced quickly at him, trying to determine if he was actually willing to tell them what was going on. He frowned but nodded. He wanted control of the story no matter how hard it was for him to say.  
"Let me through!" a voice suddenly demanded.  
All his friends stilled, frowning. They turned slowly, parting slightly, as Adrien saw a blonde head coming towards him.  
It was Chloe, Sabrina at her heels. Adrien scanned her face. He noticed her makeup was thicker around her eyes than normal as if she was hiding bags or swelling from crying. Her clothes were as pristine as always and yet he knew she was in the yellow blouse that she found the most comfy.  
"And where have you been?" she asked.  
Her tone was crisp and sharp as always but Adrien saw right through it. He saw the relief in her blue eyes.  
"I was just about to explain, Chloe."  
Chloe paused and nodded once, turning to join the others with a flick of her hair.  
"I guess you've all noticed I've not been kidnapped," Adrien said slowly.  
He scanned the crowd, looking at everyone's reactions.  
"My father was hitting me. I hid it using make-up. And faked accidents," Adrien said.  
Everyone was silent. A chill seemed to pass through the air. Adrien looked towards Marinette and Nino, looking for reassurance. They offered him small smiles and he managed to give one back.  
"I… I ran away. And my father can't know where I am. He has been telling you I am missing or kidnapped and I wanted to tell you the truth. And see you all."  
"I knew," Sabrina pointed out. "I knew what was happening."  
All eyes snapped onto her. Adrien gave her a small thankful smile, grateful that she had not told anyone.  
Slowly he surveyed the faces of the others. They stared back at him with a mixture of horror and sorrow. Alya glanced between Adrien, Marinette and Nino. Tears began to form in Adrien's eyes. He looked away, biting his lip. An apology slipped over his lips as he looked away.  
"This is just…"  
Nino rushed to his side, pulling him into a hug. The others chorused encouragement. Marinette slowly edged forwards.  
"Well, you've told everyone now."  
"What about Kagami?" Adrien asked, looking between them all.  
Marinette's face fell for a moment and she paused for a second. Then she pulled out her phone.  
"I can call her," Marinette said. "See if she can make it here."  
Adrien nodded and thanked her. He scanned the room once more and felt his chest begin to tighten. Feeling unsteady, he reached for his crutches. Marinette rushed to help him, getting them for him.  
"Can I get some space?" Adrien rasped.  
He limped out of the room, leaving the others staring after him.

* * *

Adrien struggled to avoid crowds as he limped through the school. He found an empty classroom, sitting down on an empty bench. He stared ahead, wincing as he tried to force his breathing to return to normal.  
He let out a yelp as a black smudge appeared in his vision, taking him a few moments to realise that it was Plagg. His kwami rushed to comfort him and Adrien bit his lip to hold back tears.  
"I wish Ladybug was here. She'd know exactly what to say."  
"Well, I'm no Ladybug, kid. But I think you're doing great."  
Adrien gave him a disbelieving look but Plagg held firm.  
"You could be a little bit more selfish though. You gave up Ladybug. You told your friends because you felt it would help them. You…"  
"I can't be selfish," Adrien rushed. "I can't be like him."  
"You're nothing like him," Plagg said.  
"You didn't know him before. He was so… He was devoted to my mum. What if Ladybug dies and I become like him?"  
Plagg went to say more but was interrupted by the classroom door opening.  
Adrien couldn't stop himself from jumping. Plagg dove into hiding in his jacket and Adrien turned sharply, seeing that it was Chloe. He offered her the best smile he could and found himself relieved she was alone.  
In front of others, she had a front to maintain, a mask. Adrien knew the feeling and was glad that he had convinced Chloe she didn't need it with him. A part of him wished he could have taken off his own mask sooner, told her what his father was doing. But he hadn't wanted to risk what they had. He had been worried Chloe would leave him and even more worried his father would take away the precious time Adrien got with her, cutting him off from any chance of being a normal teenager.  
"Hello, Adri-kins," Chloe said weakly.  
"You don't need to pretend with me," Adrien said quietly.  
He shifted on his seat, giving Chloe space to join him. She did, studying him for a long second.  
"How long has…?" she asked, voice trembling with a sob.  
"Since my mum. But he's been getting worse."  
"I should have noticed."  
Chloe spoke quietly, as though Adrien wasn't meant to hear. But he did. And she noticed.  
"I could have done something. My father…"  
"No, Chloe. None of this is your fault."  
Adrien slipped his arm around her and pulled her closer. He could remember meeting her. It was one of his first memories. His mother had been away for work, leaving Adrien to be supervised by his father and Nathalie. They'd gone to a big fashion festival and both his father and Nathalie had gotten busy. Adrien had been left in the corner with colouring sheets when Audrey Bourgeois had shown up with her husband and daughter in tow. The moment the little girl had spotted him, she had strutted over, informed him he was colouring in the cat on a colour sheet the wrong colour. He had picked blue but Chloe hadn't told him what colour it should be because then she was pulling him off to the wardrobe department where she had convinced the head of the department to let them play dress up. They had become fast friends and Adrien was sure he, and Chat Noir, owed his confidence to Chloe.  
"Is that why you wanted to come here?"  
The weight in the question told Adrien it was more than just an enquiry. Chloe was fearing an answer and Adrien could read off her face what that answer was. That she had failed him. That he had gone to school because he had needed more support than she was able to offer him. That she hadn't been enough.  
"I always wanted to go to school. From the day you started, I wanted to go to school. But my parents wouldn't let me. But… I saw what was happening to my father and I needed a goal to get better for. And I needed something to spend my time on."  
Adrien felt his stomach churn as he thought back to those days. He had been angry. He had been upset. He had lashed out and shouted and broken down sobbing. It was why he had to give up Ladybug. He couldn't risk becoming like his father, especially not with a baton in his hands and a cataclysm so easily within reach.

* * *

When class started up once more, Marinette and Nino helped smuggle Adrien back to his classroom. Then Marinette elected to stay, saying she would be there for when Kagami came.  
The thought of having to go through all that had happened again with someone else terrified him and Adrien restlessly looked for a distraction. Mr Watteau seemed to notice and held up the camera Adrien had been using. Adrien grinned and made his way over.  
"How about we have a photoshoot?" he grinned.  
Marinette blushed and nodded, saying she wasn't very good at taking photographs. Adrien batted her hands away playfully.  
"I'll take the pictures. You can model."  
Her blush only deepened. Adrien paused for a moment before taking a photograph. As Marinette's blush grew ever darker, he took more photographs. She wanted to protest but they all fell flat when she saw the grin forming across his face.  
"I don't know how to model," she said eventually.  
Adrien shrugged and said he would teach her. He suggested she started sitting down. She awkwardly pulled out a chair and sat down. Adrien watched her struggling with her arms, seemingly unsure about where to put them.  
"Just relax," Adrien said. "Let's get you used to the camera."

* * *

Adrien had decided he loved photography. He loved looking at things from different angles, seeing the world differently. And he loved being able to interact with a model. He loved to be able to reassure Marinette of all the things he had worried about when he had first started. He had Marinette sitting on a window sill, staring out over the beautiful Paris skyline, the sun playing gently over her face, when her phone began to vibrate. She was smiling, laughing occasionally as he messed around with the camera, telling her to pretend he wasn't there before purposefully getting as close as possible. Marinette glanced at her phone and deflated.  
"Kagami's outside," Marinette said. "I'll go and get her."  
She got up and left silently. Adrien made his way over to a chair and began to skip through the photographs. Mr Watteau came over and glanced over his shoulder, once more praising his efforts. Then he smiled.  
"I didn't realise you and Marinette were a couple," Mr Watteau mused, sitting down.  
"Oh, we're not a couple," Adrien said. "Just friends."  
"You must be very good friends then. You both seemed perfectly comfortable in each other's space."  
"She was one of my first friends when I came here," Adrien admitted.  
Mr Watteua smiled and nodded. Adrien continued to look through his photos, smiling at some. He glanced up when the door opened and watched Marinette and Kagami come in.  
Shock filled Kagami's face. She stopped in the doorway, Marinette being forced to usher her through so she could close the door.  
"You're okay," she said. "You…"  
"Yeah. My father… He hit me. And he pushed me down the stairs so I ran away. And he is telling everyone I was kidnapped and…"  
It came out like a rush. Kagami was the one person he felt like he had the closest life too. She was used to an overbearing parent, the expectations put on someone. He knew she had found companionship in the fact that she felt like they shared the same life experiences. So it felt like he had an apology to make that he hadn't been completely honest with her. He knew she wouldn't like it.  
"I'm sorry I lied. I didn't do it to hurt him. But I thought I could change him, make him better. Instead, I feel like I am becoming him."  
"Adrien, you are nothing like him," Kagami said firmly. "You're kind and you look for the best in everyone. Your father has always been cold."  
Adrien paused for a moment and smiled at Kagami.  
"I don't know what I am going to do right now but I wanted everyone to know that I was okay. My father can't know where I am though. The police are building a case against him but as rich as he is…"  
Adrien trailed off but Kagami nodded understandingly. There was a moment of comfortable silence before Mr Watteua excused himself. Then Adrien looked towards the camera.  
"I should show you the photographs. Marinette agreed to be my model and I like getting to be behind the camera for a change."  
Adrien made his way over to the camera, crutches knocking against the floor. Kagami moved towards him to help him. She stood his crutches up nearby as he settled into a seat. As Adrien brought up the pictures the camera had taken, he glanced over at Marinette.  
She was still lingering near the door, just watching them.  
"Come on, Marinette," he smiled.  
Marinette shifted awkwardly but then rushed over. She looked over his shoulder as he flicked through the photographs.  
"These are very good," Kagami said after the first few photographs. "You're a very good model, Marinette."  
"Yeah. I'll have to give you a call if I ever need someone else for a photo shoot."  
Adrien paused suddenly. Would that still be part of his life any more? He wouldn't be able to do photoshoots for his father's company any more and no other company would want him considering he was the face of such a big brand.  
Suddenly Kagami's phone rang. She frowned and answered it, explaining that it was her mother.  
"Don't tell her I'm here," Adrien hissed.  
Suddenly Kagami winced. She looked sharply at Adrien.  
"She heard," Kagami hissed, turning back to her phone.  
Her eyes widened sharply.  
"No, mother, you can't."  
Kagami grimaced as the phone hung up. She slowly lowered it, an apology in her eyes.  
"She tracked my phone here, to the school. And when she heard Adrien talk… She's going to tell your father you're here."


	15. A break before the break out

Hello, sorry for the delay. I would like to thank you all for the favourites, follows and reviews! You're all stars!

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.

* * *

Adrien wanted to faint. He wanted to cry. He wanted… He wanted Ladybug. He wanted her to come up with one of her amazing plans, to look him in the eye and say things were going to be alright, that his father wasn't going to be able to take him back, that they were a team and she wasn't going to let anything happen to him.  
He felt himself become unsteady in his seat.  
And then Marinette caught him. He felt her by his side, holding him up.  
"Adrien, it's going to be okay. We're not going to let him take you. No one is going to make you go back there."  
Her voice was able to cut through the haze and chaos his mind was falling into. He heard his call Kagami's name and she asked if Kagami thought she might be able to stall her mother even if she couldn't stop her.  
"I can try," Kagami said. "I'm sorry, Adrien. I…"  
"You have nothing to apologise for," Marinette insisted firmly.  
"Yeah. It was me who…" Adrien began but Marinette cut him off sharply as well.  
"No. Neither of you did anything wrong. The only people in the wrong are your father and anyone who knowingly covered for him."  
The strength of conviction in Marinette's tone was enough to silence both Adrien and Kagami. They stared at her for a moment before Kagami nodded.  
"Adrien, am I allowed to tell my mother about what happened? It will convince her not to call your father."  
Adrien gave his permission through a single nod. Kagami went to apologise again but a look from Marinette stopped her dead. She said her goodbyes and then hurried from the room.  
Adrien stared after her for a few long moments.  
Then his gaze passed onto Marinette. He could tell she was coming up with a plan and he felt instantly reassured. He knew Marinette was capable and he had complete faith in her. Still, he could feel the twisting sensation in his stomach. His father could be finding out where he was at that very second. Would he ever be free of him? Was he just torturing himself with the idea that he could ever have a life outside of his father's grasp?  
Adrien found himself shifting closer to Marinette. He wanted to be close to someone. Marinette froze for a moment before turning slowly towards him.  
"I am not going to let anyone hurt you," Marinette said firmly.  
Adrien smiled. His smile was genuine but he wasn't entirely sure where it had come from. It had just burst from him, a smile he hadn't been sure he had in him. He guessed that was why he and Marinette were such good friends. He felt like he knew her so well, like he had known her for years. It felt like they had been through just about everything together. He'd never found it that hard to hide what his father was really like. Even when his father had just been cold, he'd always been able to lie about it or tell half-truths about how his father lived for his work. But there had been times, talking to Marinette where it had almost slipped out. He'd just almost said it. And if he had been asked a while ago, he would have said not saying anything was a sign of strength, of self-control. He might have even rattled off some sentimental greeting card line about how people make sacrifices for family.  
Marinette had shown him that wasn't how families worked, that him not telling anyone had been down to his father's mind games. Even if his father was broken and grieving, what he had done was unacceptable. It sickened Adrien. And it scared him.  
Adrien had the same problem. He did all he could to keep it in check but he had almost used his cataclysm out of anger and pain. He hadn't. He'd kept it back, destroyed something that he didn't think anyone would miss. But the intent had been there and with the power Adrien held when he was Chat Noir…  
Marinette's voice gently calling his name drew him from the terrible rabbit hole of thoughts he had been tumbling down. Concern was thick in her blue eyes.  
"Sorry, I was just… Thinking."  
"About him?" Marinette asked.  
Adrien nodded mutely. Then he felt something brush against his hand. He looked over and saw Marinette's hand had just brushed his. She immediately looked away but Adrien collected her hand into his own and squeezed it. A moment later, she squeezed it back.  
She turned back to him and Adrien considered giving her a smile he knew she would see through.  
Then the door opened. Mr Watteau entered, stopping dead.  
"I'm not interrupting, am I?" he asked.  
Adrien was a little upset when Marinette tore her hand from his but shook his head.  
"Your friend didn't stay long. And she seemed a little upset."  
"Something came up," Adrien said by way of explanation.  
Then Marinette stood. She turned to address them both and Adrien could see a deep blush across her cheeks.  
"I am going to go and talk to the others. See if we can come up with a plan."  
Before her words had had a chance to settle in the air, she was gone. Adrien stared after her for a moment and then looked at Mr Watteau.  
"Marinette's a very kind young woman," the art teacher observed.  
Adrien nodded.  
"She's a great friend," he returned.  
"A friend?" Mr Watteau said, seeming a little bit disappointed.

* * *

Adrien spent a few moments looking through the photographs he had taken with Mr Watteau advising him on the slight tweaks he would make with editing software. Adrien began to say that he would have to buy the software the teacher recommended before he stopped short. While his father had money to spare, he didn't think the Dupain-Cheng family had the same luxury. He didn't want to ask them for it, especially not with all they had done for him. It seemed Mr Watteau understood as he reassured Adrien they had the software on the school computers.  
"You're always welcome to work on them here."  
Adrien smiled and thanked him. He asked if he could have a version of the photographs so he could show Tom and Sabine. Mr Watteau nodded and suggested they load them up onto the computer and put them onto Adrien's phone.  
"I've not really been using my phone," Adrien said, slowly. "He's been calling it."  
Mr Watteau didn't press any more and disappeared off into the supplies cupboard. He found an old memory stick and offered to put the photos on them. Adrien thanked him profusely.  
Then the door to the art room opened. Adrien felt a terrible panic grip him. He almost threw himself from the chair to get away from the figure he was sure would have been entering. He could imagine his father's bony hand closing about his arm and dragging him through the corridors of the school with his impossible strength.  
He began to relax a bit when he realised it was Marinette but new feelings of guilt swelled inside him when he realised how obvious his terror had been. Marinette stumbled over a series of apologies that he tried to brush away. Still, his attempts were not working. The look in her eyes told him she had terrible news to share. He was almost hesitant to ask, sure he knew what it was.  
"I… He's coming, isn't he?" Adrien managed.  
Marinette gave a slow, reluctant nod.  
"Kagami couldn't contact her mother in time. She told your father where you were. Kagami told her what has been going on and she has been trying to convince your father to not come here but Kagami doesn't think it is going to work."  
Adrien just stared. He couldn't think. He couldn't speak. He just stared at Marinette. Her voice was beginning to shake and he wished he could do something to reassure her but he felt his entire world slipping away in front of him.  
"The others know that your father is on his way here. I have them looking out for him, the assistant and your bodyguard. We're going to stay here and hope that the school doesn't allow them entry. And Alya has put something on her blog so Ladybug and Chat Noir know to come here."  
Adrien managed to nod. As much as he wanted Ladybug at his side, he didn't want her to see him like that. As Chat Noir, he had a mask to hide himself. As Adrien, he still felt like a scared child.  
"I think we should call the police," Marinette added. "But I wanted to leave that up to you."  
"Why?" Adrien asked.  
His voice caught in his throat. It hurt to speak. Marinette made her way towards him.  
"Because if the police know your father has come this close to taking you back, they might make you move. Out of Paris. Somewhere your father won't be able to find you."  
While there was some relief in the idea that he might be out of his father's grasp, Adrien knew it was something he wouldn't allow to happen. He couldn't leave his friends. But most of all, he couldn't leave Ladybug. He couldn't do that to her. She could handle Paris well enough on her own but she needed him to help with the emotional burden, to have someone to go to who could understand the strain. And they still had to understand the appearance of the last senti-monster.  
He couldn't leave Paris.  
"Don't call the police. We'll just have to stay here and hope that my father doesn't come here."  
Marinette nodded and opened her mouth to speak but Adrien beat her to it.  
"Mr Watteua agreed to put the photographs I took onto a memory stick for me. Do you think your parents would like to see them?"  
Marinette closed the door to the art room behind her and took a seat beside Adrien.  
"I think they'd love to."

* * *

They didn't speak for a long while. Mr Watteua handed Adrien the memory stick with his photographs and Adrien pocketed it. He tried not to let his thoughts spiral but it was hard. Still, holding a conversation was harder. He couldn't talk about the things he loved because he would be gripped by a sudden fear he might lose them and he couldn't bear to think about the things he didn't like.  
Adrien considered asking if he could go to the toilet. He didn't need it but he wanted to speak with Plagg. Still, he didn't want to be seen by pupils who might not be willing to keep his secret. He'd just have to shelter himself in the art room. He crossed his arms over his chest however, resting one hand against where the kwami was hidden. For a moment, Plagg had seemed a little annoyed but the kwami had settled into it, resting in Adrien's hand. He felt like he owed Plagg an apology. He had heavily disrupted the kwami's life by running away. Plagg had always been able to enjoy compatible freedom while they had been living with Adrien's father.  
He knew the kwami wouldn't accept any apologises but he still felt guilt.  
A knock on the door roused them both from their thoughts. Marinette frowned and got up. She glanced at Adrien. He felt completely helpless where he was sitting. Even if his father was at the door, what was he meant to do?  
He almost sagged in relief when Marinette opened the door to see Kim standing there. Fear was etched heavily into his normally joyful face.  
"They're here," Kim hissed.  
"Already?" Marinette shrieked.  
"That's what Max said Alix said," Kim replied.  
Marinette looked away for a moment and Adrien could see she was thinking.  
"Who?" Marinette asked after a second.  
"A woman with a bit of red hair and a big man who looks like a gorilla."  
Adrien took a deep breath as he confirmed they were Nathalie and Gorilla.  
"Tell the others to make a distraction," Marinette instructed, "while I get Adrien out of here."  
Kim nodded. He flashed Adrien a forced smile and disappeared down the corridor. Adrien turned towards Mr Watteua and found himself apologising.  
"Why are you apologising?" Mr Watteua asked. "I enjoyed the company."  
Adrien found himself smiling and thanked him as Marinette came over.  
"I will go out first and I'll come back in if the coast isn't clear," Mr Watteua said as Marinette rushed to get Adrien ready.  
Adrien pulled up his hood, retreating into his jacket. Mr Watteua got up and crossed over to the door.  
"I'd wish you the best of luck, young man, with friends like yours, who needs luck?"  
Then Mr Watteua was gone.  
Marinette hurried towards Adrien, grabbing the crutches from where they had been left.  
"I think we should leave the crutches," Adrien murmured.  
"What?" Marinette shrieked.  
"My father knows I sprained my ankle. Someone on crutches might be suspicious."  
Marinette still didn't look convinced. Adrien tried to reassure her, telling her he had managed without crutches for far longer.  
"But your ankle will get worse the more weight you put on it," Marinette said.  
The stubborn streak that shone through instantly reminded Adrien of Ladybug. He felt himself slipping into his Chat Noir persona and was forced to bite back a pickup line that had almost slipped out. Instead, he settled on a solution.  
"Then I will keep my weight off it," he said.  
He limped across the room towards her. She froze and he watched her blue eyes dart skittishly across him. Then he wrapped an arm over her shoulders, sharing his weight between them. He felt her stiffen and tried to offer her a reassuring smile. She immediately looked away, blushing, and Adrien felt his own cheeks grow hot.  
"Nino and Alya can pick up the crutches later," he reassured her.  
It took Marinette a few attempts to squeak out an agreement. Adrien couldn't stop himself from grinning.  
Then his gaze fell on the door. A deep sense of panic gripped him. He almost felt silly for it. He was a superhero, he protected the city, put his life on the line against superheroes. But the idea of being taken back to his father absolutely terrified him.  
And he felt guilty. He knew the guilt shouldn't be there. The feeling he had betrayed his father was unfounded. His father had betrayed him first; he had betrayed him the moment he had hurt him for the first time. But Adrien still felt bad for not staying with him to help him get better. He felt like he was avoiding a responsibility, a duty he had to his father.  
"I don't think he's coming back," Marinette said.  
Adrien nodded. He drew in a deep breath and gave Marinette a nod. She started forwards.  
Even the distance to the door was punishing but Adrien kept it hidden. He needed to get out of the school. He owed it to his friends to put his all into the escape attempt.  
They stopped for a moment as Marinette fumbled with the door handle, trying to support Adrien's weight.  
Then they emerged into the corridor.

* * *

They were barely a few steps down the corridor when Marinette's phone began to ring. Adrien told her she needed to answer it, even when Marinette seemed determined to ignore it. Reluctantly she did, helping Adrien lean himself up against a wall while she took the call. Adrien looked over her shoulder to see that it was Alya calling her. He frowned, asking if something was wrong. Marinette nodded sharply.  
"They're inside the school," Marinette said. "Alya and Nino are following Nathalie but they don't know where Gorilla is."  
Adrien nodded, letting Marinette continue on with the call. He limped over to the large metal railing leading to the courtyard and looked down. His heart stopped as he saw the Gorilla making his way up the stairs towards them.  
Unable to speak, he rushed towards Marinette. He grabbed her hand and when her eyes fell onto him, pointed down the corridor towards the figure of the bodyguard. Marinette immediately tensed. Then he looked around. She set her eyes on the nearest door and pulled Adrien towards it.  
She opened it and shoved him in, Adrien barely realising that it was a caretaker's cupboard before Marinette had slipped in beside him and pulled the door almost completely closed.

* * *

It wasn't a big cupboard. Adrien was almost pressed against Marinette between shelves of cleaning products and collections of mops and buckets. He tried to ignore how close they were but when Marinette blushed he felt himself giving in. A laugh at the insanity of the situation almost slipped out of him. He knew it was the Chat Noir part of him trying to shine through.  
And yet the terribleness of the situation almost settled heavily on him. He knew Gorilla hated to see him hurt. But there wasn't anything his bodyguard could do about it. He would have to take him home or risk his job. A part of Adrien wanted to just step out and get it over with.  
He was Chat Noir, right? He could escape his father again.  
But would he be able to? If his father was able to convince the entire city of Paris, he had been kidnapped, wouldn't he be able to convince them converting the Agreste House into a beautiful prison was necessary? Would the bedroom Adrien was taken back to have bars on the windows? Would his bedroom door be locked from the outside? Would he be forced to carry some sort of tracker?  
Suddenly, a shadow fell across the doorway. Adrien and Marinette did what they could to shrink back into hiding but there simply wasn't enough space to accommodate them both. Adrien caught sight of the approaching figure and felt his heart stop. It was the mammoth shape of his bodyguard.  
Adrien froze as the door began to creak open. He felt Marinette turn from where she was pressed against him, shielding him from the figure.  
Yet Adrien felt Gorilla's eyes fix upon him.


	16. Home truths

Hello again! Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows! Another chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug

* * *

Adrien felt himself freeze and he saw Gorilla do the same. He stared, a terrible strangled sound rising from his throat. Adrien gently pushed past Marinette. He didn't want to fight with his bodyguard and he certainly didn't want Marinette caught up in a fight between the two of them.

The bodyguard was the closest thing he had to family. No, the closest thing he had had to family before his friends had come along. And Adrien knew him being abused in front of his bodyguard had killed the man, that he'd hated every helpless second but he'd stayed. Adrien didn't know why but he hoped it was because Gorilla knew how much he meant to Adrien, that having to deal with a stranger following him around everywhere would be the final straw.

"Please, don't do this," Adrien whispered.

He scanned every inch of Gorilla's face, looking for some sort of sign.

Then Gorilla gave them a look that Adrien knew meant _go, get out of here, I'll cover for you_. Adrien stared at him even as Marinette tugged weakly on his arm. Then Adrien started towards him. He limped, each step difficult.

Marinette urgently hissed his name, glancing around. But Adrien didn't care. He wrapped his arms around Gorilla, eyes closed as he felt the bodyguard return the gesture. It took all his effort to hold back the sob that swelled inside him.

And then Gorilla pulled away, his face telling Adrien he needed to leave. Although Adrien knew he needed to, it was a tough decision, tougher than some he had been forced to make as Chat Noir. Still he turned to Marinette and nodded to his head to say he was ready to leave.

"We'll take a back way," Marinette said. "You keep them at the front."

Gorilla nodded and Marinette helped Adrien limp away.

Adrien hated the relief that filled him as they slipped out of a firedoor at the back of the school. He loved school and was furious that it was another thing his father had managed to taint. He'd done the same thing with fencing and modeling and Mandarin - all had been his passions until his father had stripped them down into something clinical. And he had turned the school Adrien had loved so much into nothing more than a trap - a kill box. He tried not to think about it, preferring to simply be pleased they had managed to escape. Afterall, he could have so easily been shoved into a car and forced to return to his father, likely to be never seen or heard from in public without his father having some croony lingering beside him, censoring his every word and thought.

Adrien and Marinette half-crept, half-stumbled towards the front of the school, hoping to take the quickest path to Marinette's house. Marinette held Adrien back as she peered around the corner to see if the cost was clear. When she recoiled and leant up against the wall, Adrien could tell it wasn't.

"Nathalie out there?" Adrien asked, feeling a twinge in his ankle.

Marinette nodded and said Gorilla was with her too. Adrien grimaced. He didn't want to text Gorilla to tell him to get Nathalie to move but he wasn't particularly keen on the idea of using his phone at all and didn't know the number to give to Marinette.

"We'll just have to go the long way round," Adrien said.

The horror in Marinette's eyes told him it wasn't an option. His ankle was in no state and they didn't have the crutches. Before she could vocalise her protests, Adrien noticed Chloe out of the corner of his eye. Sabrina was following her closely and they both jumped when Adrien called them other. Chloe stood there impatiently.

"We have a film premiere this evening at my Dad's hotel. I have a dress fitting to get to," Chloe announced grandly.

Adrien was sure he vaguely remembered something about it. He believed that had been something put on his schedule. It felt so distant, so long ago.

"Could you two distract Nathalie and my bodyguard?" Adrien hissed. "They're at the front of the school and I can't get past."

Chloe paused for a moment before looking around the corner.

"Please, Chloe," Adrien pleaded.

Chloe gave him a wide smile.

"Of course, Adri-kins. Sabrina will text you once I've got their attention."

With a flick of her hair, Chloe turned. She crossed around the front of the school, Sabrina offering them an encouraging smile as she followed Chloe.

Adrien looked towards Marinette, offering her a small smile. He knew that Marinette had her reservations about Chloe. Adrien had some but he knew that Chloe was a good person beneath her hard exterior. She'd been through a lot growing up with the situation between her parents and it had toughened her up a bit.

Then Marinette's phone buzzed. She looked down and nodded, whispering to Adrian that Sabrina had said the path was clear. She slipped his arm over her shoulders and helped him along.

As they reached the front of the building, they both glanced over. Chloe was standing near the Agreste limo. Adrien noticed two large scrapes down the side of the car. Gorilla was panicking. Nathalie was furious with Chloe, eyes fixed on her. Chloe was proudly displaying her new bag, unapologetically saying that the buckles of her bag had scraped against the car.

"Daddy can pay for repairs," Chloe said dismissively.

Adrien met Chloe's eyes and gave her a smile of thanks. Then he and Marinette hurried back to the house.

* * *

When the two made their way through the bakery, Tom's eyes fell onto Adrien and Marinette. Adrien stopped dead. His stomach twisted. He waited for rage and shouting and lashing out. The shop was empty and there were no teachers with Adrien to keep him safe. Adrien stood before Tom, in a ruined t-shirt, without his crutches, having manipulated his way out of the front door in the first place.

"Adrien," Tom began, "are you okay?"

The concern and care in his voice made Adrien feel unsteady. Marinette rushed to support him but Tom moved faster. Even as Adrien flinched back, Tom collected the boy into his arms and carried him over to a stall beside the front desk. He settled him into it and offered him a jacket.

"You look a little pale," Tom said. "Are you feeling okay? Had enough to eat today?"

It was only then that Adrien realised he hadn't eaten lunch. Honestly, he'd not really felt hungry. He didn't even then. The Dupain-Cheng family meals were so much larger than what Adrien was used to and it was hard to reach the point of being hungry in a house where he was offered food more than he ever thought about it.

Still, he didn't want to admit that he had been scared of Tom, not after everything the family had done for him, so he sheepishly said he was hungry.

"Adrien, you should have said something!" Marinette gasped as though she was scandalised.

Tom shushed her gently, saying it was easily fixed. Then he turned away, reaching onto a shelf to get a pair of macaroons. He offered Adrien one and Marinette the other.

"What happened to your crutches?" he asked calmly.

Hanging his head, Adrien told him about what had happened, about how they had managed to trick their way past him and how his father had found out about where Adrien was. Adrien's heart pounded in his chest as he detailed how Nathalie and Gorilla had almost been able to take his father home with him. Tom slowly sank down to his knees, eyes meeting Adrien's. He spoke in a low, level voice.

Adrien prepared himself for a verbal lashing. He was used to them. He could take them. Tom carefully called his name to get his attention.

"Adrien, I understand wanting to see your friends. I'd have no problem with you doing that normally but right now you need to be more careful. I'm not going to ground you because I don't want you to feel like you are a prisoner here but I am going to ask you to ask me of Sabine before you go out again. We just want to be sure you are safe."

Tom seemed to stop dead, stifling what he had to say. He looked at Marinette and offered her a smile.

"Could you go and make sure Adrien has somewhere to sit when we take him upstairs, sweetie?" he asked.

Marinette rushed to agree and hurried from the bakery floor. A part of Adrien wanted to plead with her to stay but he didn't dare. He didn't want to offend Tom. Yet, while he knew in his head that the baker before him would never hurt him, he couldn't convince the rest of him he was safe.

"Officer Raincomprix called today," Tom said gravely.

Adrien felt himself start, wondering if Tom had told the police officer he had left the house. Tom did what he could to reassure him but the look in his eyes told Adrien there was bad news to come.

"He didn't think you should know but me and Sabine discussed it and decided you should be told. From what they can tell from the investigations they have managed, your father has been enquiring about you being moved to a military academy in America."

Adrien's eyes widened in horror. He could speak English well enough to attend a school in America but he would be so far from his friends and the prospect of attending a military academy made his head swim.

"He has begun making arrangements within the company so you could continue modelling around lessons. His sources inside the company say that it is for your safety but given what we know, he suspects your father wants to send you there so you can't talk to anyone about what has happened and so that you will be easily monitored and controlled by his assistants."

Adrien felt sick. America? Even if he could survive being so far from his friends, survive whatever control measures his father put in place for him, he couldn't be Chat Noir. He'd have to give up Plagg and Ladybug and the thrill that came from a rooftop run. He'd have to give up helping people, ignore the sound of screaming instead of rushing to the rescue.

He wouldn't be able to bare it.

Before Adrien could reply, they heard Marinette coming down the stairs. Tom managed a reassuring smile and whispered that no one is going to let Gabriel banish him to America.

"Least of all Marinette," he finished just as his daughter entered the kitchen.

Marinette lingered in the doorway for a few moments and Adrien forced a smile at her. She managed an uneasy smile back before coming forwards to offer her arm. Tom decided to scoop Adrien up instead.

"Come on, let's see what palace she has made for you," Tom grinned.

"Come this way my handsome prince," Marinette said without thinking. "No, wait. You're not my handsome prince! You're handsome but you're not a prince. Well, you are princely but you're not mine. And…"

She trailed off before whispering 'why am I like this?' under her breath. Adrien laughed gently, feeling genuinely cheered up. Haunting thoughts of America still lingered in the back of his mind but he was able to dismiss them a little and focus on what was happening in the world around him for that moment.

"Lead the way, princess," Adrien grinned back.

Marinette flushed brightly before turning and making her way up the stairs.

* * *

Marinette had set out a collection of pillows on the floor in front of the TV. Tom carefully deposited Adrien before before excusing himself to get back to the shop.

"Want me to put something on?" Marinette asked, glancing towards the TV.

Adrien nodded and Marinette switched the TV on. The first channel that came up was the news and Adrien normally would have asked her to skip over it if not for the image of Ladybug on the screen. It was a frozen image, some sort of CCTV footage of them fighting the latest senti-monster. The reporters were relishing the mystery of scorpion-monster. They had no clue what caused it, where it had come from or why it had disappeared. Normally, with akuma victims the story was simple. Senti-monsters was more complicated.

Adrien couldn't help but stare at Ladybug. She looked so beautiful on the footage and he was truly able to admire her now there was no monster to fight. He wondered how she would react if he told her he was being forced to move to America. He wondered if she would put together Adrien Agreste leaving for America with Chat Noir disappearing and make the connection. Yet that implied that Ladybug thought about him in either form in her spare time and he was a black cat - he wasn't that lucky.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Adrien said without thinking.

A part of his mind had him tricked into thinking he was back in his room at the Agreste Mansion, with Plagg as the only one who could hear him. Marinette seemed to jump and stared at him, cheeks red once more.

"I… She'd be lost without Chat Noir," Marinette replied.

Yet another reason to do everything in his power to keep himself out of his father's hands and off a plane to America. But Adrien didn't truly believe Ladybug needed him all that much. She was the most capable girl he had ever met.

Thinking about what he might soon have to give up forever made his head hurt and his heart ache so Adrien shut off the TV and settled deeper into the pillows.

There was a long moment of silence between him and Marinette. It was comfortable, a silence that made Adrien feel safe. Still Marinette seemed awkward so Adrien offered her a smile to encourage her to speak.

"You and your bodyguard: you seem close," Marinette observed.

Adrien sighed, tweaking the pillows so he could rest his ankle properly.

"My mum hired him four years ago. She hoped it would convince my father to let me have a more normal life but…"

Adrien trailed off. Talking about his father in such a homely place felt wrong. He didn't want to do it. He didn't want to sully such a welcoming home with that negativity.

"Because he drove me places and was with me all the time, we got close. He does not talk much but he likes superheroes and I always thought they were cool. And when my mum died, I saw him more than anyone else. He was married once but she died. He was able to help me with everything."

He prepared to say more but Marinette's expression told him he had said enough. He settled back, feeling exhausted.

"What do you think would have happened if your mother was still alive?"

Adrien shrugged.

"My father was always cold but my Mum always loved him. She was devoted to him. My aunt says the only thing my mother loved more than him was me. I'd like to think, the first time he ever did it, she would have moved out. We could have gotten somewhere small and homely, just me and her and… But that's not what happened. I guess he loved her more than he acted because losing her broke him. He's broken and I can't fix him."

Marinette went to interrupt but Adrien's expression of acceptance told her that he understood his father's actions were not his fault.

"Do you ever do things? Stupid little things that you do because it's a little safeguard against who your scared of becoming?"

The confusion on Marinette's face told him she didn't understand and he went to fall silence. However she asked him to continue.

"There's this girl that I like… That I love. And I do all these little things to show her how much I love her. I tell her every time. I know it annoys her sometimes; sometimes she thinks it is all an act but… I do it because my father was so cold and kept all his love for my mother bottled up inside and losing her ruptured something inside of him. I don't want that to be how things work out for us. But now I'm trying to let her go. I… I'm trying because she loves someone else and I don't want that to somehow make me like him. It's hard."

Adrien looked towards Marinette and saw her face had fallen. She took a shaking breath and stood quickly.

"I have homework," she said before hurrying from the room.

* * *

Reviews, favourites and follows would be greatly appreciated!


	17. The prince and the frog

Hello, I would like to say a massive thank you to you all. We have passed 100 favs! Thank you! And thank you for all the great reviews and follows too!

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug

* * *

Adrien did not see anything of Marinette until Sabine had made tea. They decided to eat all together, sharing the meal in the nest of pillows Adrien. Even though Marinette could quite meet his eye, there was still a pleasantness in the air, a feeling that felt like a weight on Adrien. He had built up armour against cold, lonely meals in silence. Feeling like you had wronged someone while sharing an upbeat meal with them, was a terrible new sensation.  
Adrien was a little glad when it ended. He pretended that he was tired and asked for some help up to his bedroom. He was shocked when Marinette volunteered to go with him. Not wanting to make things awkward for the family, he agreed and let her help him up the stairs.  
When they reached the door to his temporary bedroom, Marinette announced to him that Nathalie and Gorilla were still cruising the streets so Nino and Ayla didn't want to risk bringing the crutches over in case it looked suspicious.  
"They've suggested we meet up tomorrow and hand them over," Marinette said. "I thought you should know."  
Adrien thanked her before asking if he could go. Marinette paused for a moment before nodding. Adrien told her he would have to check with her parents to ensure that they thought it was safe but that he wanted to go. His father had taken too many trips out with friends from him. He wasn't getting any more.  
Marinette nodded and told Adrien she could ask her parents if he wanted her too. He thanked her and agreed. Then she turned to leave. He watched her shoulders sag a bit and then she stopped, looking over her shoulder at him.  
"Do you think you're going to be able to move on from that girl?" she asked quietly.  
"I'm going to try," Adrien managed.  
Marinette nodded for a moment.  
"If you work it out, could you tell me?"

* * *

Adrien didn't sleep much that night. He and Plagg talked quietly. Adrien had not wanted to bring up America but his Kwami had already heard when Tom had told him. It was touching that his normally lazy Kwami was rushing to come up with plans to ensure he was able to stay in the country. Adrien had eventually promised his Kwami he wasn't going to let them be separated when Plagg had suggested they give up on his life as Adrien Agreste and settle on being Chat Noir full time. Adrien had tried to argue that the strain it would put on his Kwami would be too great but Plagg hadn't cared. Swelling with emotion, Adrien had petted and fussed over his Kwami until the early hours until they had both been forced to give into sleep.  
When Adrien had woken up, he found himself glad he had beaten Plagg. He hid his Kwami amongst the covers, ensuring he was still warm before making his way to his bedroom door. It was a difficult journey and Adrien hated his ankle for taking away his independence when he needed it most. He was glad to see he had just managed to catch Sabine who volunteered to help him down the stairs.  
"Marinette said you wanted to meet up with your friends again today," Sabine said as she helped Adrien into a chair at the breakfast table.  
She fetched him what he wanted and offered to make him a drink. Adrien thanked her with a smile but declined the offer of a drink.  
"Yes, I…"  
"I think it would be a good idea," Sabine said. "After your father interrupted yesterday, I think you and your friends deserve some time together. Tom thinks you will need a disguise though."  
"Marinette can sort that," Adrien said.  
Sabine nodded but admitted she and Tom had put a collection of old clothes together so they had some choices to pick from.  
It was then that Marinette came in. Adrien tried not to meet her eye, not wanting to presume that things were back to normal between them. Still, he offered her a smile when she wished him a good morning and she settled in a seat next to him, allowing them to eat their breakfast in comfortable silence.

* * *

Once they were done with breakfast, Marinette disappeared upstairs to get things ready for Adrien to try on clothes. Adrien was left in front of the TV but Sabine as she did the washing up and he found himself turning to the news.  
His blood turned cold as he saw his father was giving an interview. He could see that he had been made-up to look a lot more distraught than he really was. Adrien could see where the make-up had clumped slightly but he doubted most people would openly accuse him of faking. He seemed to hit all the right marks, let his voice crack with emotion at just the right time, pause just enough… Clearly, Adrien's mother was not the only actor in the family.  
He tried to ignore the man talking and focus on the narrative being spun. His father was still claiming he had been kidnapped, that they were expecting a ransom, that Gabriel felt like a monster for putting his son in such a dangerous situation. Adrien listened, preparing to counter it. He'd have to if he was going to take his father to court for what he had done. He wondered what Gabriel's plan was if he was to dispute the kidnapping story. Would he ensure Adrien was never allowed to speak to anyone again? Claim he had been brainwashed by his kidnappers? Adrien almost hoped this father would choose the latter, at least that would still allow him to have some sort of life.  
"You don't need to watch this," Sabine said, appearing behind him.  
Adrien jumped when she spoke and she rushed to apologise. One of her hands was reaching for the remote but Adrien stopped her.  
"It's okay. I need to know."  
She paused and nodded, going back to her work. Adrien sat back, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders when the story changed to a fluff piece about animals being born at the Paris zoo. He prepared to change the channel, only to be interrupted by Marinette's arrival.  
"You ready?" she asked.

* * *

Marinette's bedroom was spotless aside from the pile of clothes Adrien had to try and disguise himself with. Adrien couldn't help but notice how bare her walls were and forced himself to remember. When everything had settled down, he might commission Nathaniel to draw something she could put up.  
Marinette set up a screen for him and handed him a set of clothing.  
"I think we should try and aim for something your father would never design," Marinette said. "Too similar a style and people will recognise you."  
Adrien agreed numbly. He had always tried not to dream about what it was like to be 'normal'. It had always felt so ungrateful, particularly when so many people would kill for the life he had. But he wished he had some anonymity. It would make everything so much easier.  
He slipped on the first set of clothing, struggling a bit with the trousers. Then he emerged from behind the screen.  
"What do you think?" he asked, opening his arms to show Marinette.  
"You look great," she rushed.  
He smiled his thanks before shuffling over to the mirror. He studied himself. The t-shirt was plain grey, the trousers had the cuffs at the bottom turned up. The simplicity of it still made it look like something his father would label a logo on.  
"I don't think it will work though," he admitted.  
"Works for me," Marinette said, dreamily.  
Adrien frowned, looking over his shoulder. Marinette snapped to attention the moment his eyes were one her. She frowned before nodding slowly.  
"You're right, too similar. Give me a second."  
She took a moment rummaging through the pile of clothes they had. Then she returned with a light blue t-shirt and an oversized hooded jacket.  
"Let's try the same trousers and these," she said, offering them out.  
Although he hid it, Adrien was secretly overjoyed. He didn't want to have to trouser the trousers back over his sore ankle. He tugged off the shirt he was wearing and accepted the blue shirt Marinette offered. Seeing how her cheeks flushed, Adrien turned sharply and apologised. He hadn't meant to make her feel uncomfortable, not after everything she had done for him.  
He slipped on the t-shirt and the hoodie before turning back to Marinette. Even if they didn't decide on it as a disguise, he might have to make a note of the brand. They were so comfortable.  
"That might actually work," Marinette said.  
She eyed him thoughtfully and Adrien could see her mind running through alternatives, gears meshing as she tried to work out what to do. Then she smiled and raced across the room. She grabbed a pair of sunglasses and thrust them into his hands.  
"Try these."  
"Do you mind if I don't give you the full catwalk?" Adrien asked timidly.  
"No catwalks needed," Marinette assured him, tweaking his jacket a bit.  
With a flick of the hoodie, Adrien was able to cover his head with the hood and slipped on the glasses.  
"What do you think?" he asked playfully. "Could I pass for Nino's cousin?"  
Marinette took a step back and nodded. Adrien smiled and thanked her, he turned to stare in her mirror as she rushed off to get ready. The person looking back at him didn't look like Adrien Agreste, which he guessed as a good thing. But he just felt empty. It was his father who insisted he dressed the way he dressed and if he didn't look like Adrien Agreste when that was taken away, what other parts of himself would he lose when he finally broke completely free of his father.  
Plagg shifting inside his jacket gave him a little reassurance. Chat Noir was his and his father could not take that away from him. Plagg was family, helping people gave him meaning. Chat Noir was something his father could not tarnish.  
Marinette came over with her bag soon after and offered him her arm. He accepted it, letting her help him down the stairs.

* * *

They met up with Nino and Alya outside a milkshake place. The two were impressed with his disguise, Nino suggesting he should dress that way more often. Adrien was glad for being able to use his crutches once more and relished being able to easily balance while in the queue to buy milkshakes.  
They decided not to stay in the cafe once they had brought their drinks, not wanting to stay anywhere crowded for too long. They drank their milkshakes while sitting on benches at the champ de mars, joking about nothing important. When they spotted Andre, Marinette suggested they all get ice creams. Adrien was hesitant, not keen on the idea of standing in a line so Marinette and Alya suggested they collected them while Nino kept Adrien company.  
One the girls were gone, the two boys sank back, relishing the sunshine.  
"Chloe called me last night," Nino suddenly said.  
Adrien turned to him and frowned, his confusion clear. Nino rushed to reassure him.  
"She wasn't sure who you were staying with but she wanted to be sure you were okay. Her father called up your old man about her scraping up the car and she listened in. She said it sounded like he was planning something."  
"Planning what?"  
"She didn't know. I told her you were fine."  
Adrien thanked him and turned to smile at Marinette and Alya as they returned. They handed Nino and Adrien their ice creams and asked what they had been talking about.  
"How bored I am getting stuck at home all the time," Adrien rushed, ensuring he spoke before Nino.  
He was offered a frown by this friend and he gave him a subtle 'I'll tell you later' look in reply.  
"Well, what do you want to do? Maybe we can lend you some films or something." Alya said.  
Adrien paused for a moment before saying he wanted to do some reading.  
"Maybe we could go to the library and get you some books out," Marinette suggested. "We can use my card."  
Although it had been a cover story, Adrien really did feel the urge to get some books out. If he was going to be stuck inside in such good weather, he might as well try and imagine himself in someone else's fictional world. Nino suggested the girls dispose of the litter from their milkshakes and ice cream while he got Adrien ready to go. Adrien saw a momentary suspicion in Marinette's eyes but then she hurried away with Alya.  
"Why did you lie?" Nino asked.  
"I didn't want to worry them. I know what my father is like. He always sounds like he is up to something."  
"Maybe he always is!" Nino protested.  
Adrien shook his head, saying he didn't believe that.  
"Couldn't we just keep it between us? It's probably nothing."  
Nino looked torn. He glanced at the girls before turning back to Adrien. Then he nodded.  
"But if Alya finds out you've been hiding stuff from her, I'm not defending you."

* * *

Adrien insisted on walking despite knowing it was a long way to the library. He wanted to enjoy the sun and the company and make the trip last as long as possible. He couldn't escape the others glancing at each other every time he stumbled or looked a little bit tired. A part of him wanted to reassure them but he was nervous him bringing it up would ultimately land him in a cramped cab on the way to the library. He didn't know how to tell them he never wanted to be cooped up again.  
Just then, Adrien almost lost his balance. It felt as though the floor had shaken beneath them. Marinette scrambled to catch him and steady him.  
"What was that?" Nino asked, looking between his friends.  
"An earthquake?" Alya tried.  
"An earthquake in Paris?" Adrien frowned.  
Suddenly screams rose into the air. Adrien turned sharply, looking in that direction. He could see people rushing down the street in terror. Immediately he scrambled for an excuse to lose the others.  
"We should hide," Marinette suddenly burst out. "You three go hide in that shop. I'll go somewhere else."  
Adrien's immediate thought was to ask why she couldn't hide with them but he bit it back. He needed to lose the others. Before Nino and Alya could say anything, Marinette was disappearing into the dense crowd. Adrien turned to see Alya had already got her phone at the ready.  
"Nino, you get Adrien to safety," Alya instructed. "I am going to get footage for the Ladyblog."  
Then Alya hurried away. Nino looked torn. Adrien could see the desperation on his face. He wanted to protect his girlfriend but also didn't want to abandon his best friend, especially when he was on crutches.  
"Go after her. I will be fine," Adrien tried to reassure him.  
Nino shook his head, saying that Adrien would be helpless if he got caught up in whatever was happening. Realising his friend had no intention of leaving him, Adrien groaned.  
"Come on," Adrien said, battling past Nino to chase after Alya.  
For a few moments, Nino protested before relenting and rushing to catch up with Adrien.  
"We get Alya and then we hide," Nino instructed.  
Adrien agreed without really listening. He was keeping an eye on Alya, ensuring they didn't lose her, and trying to look for the perfect way of ditching his friends. He had no clue what was going on but he was sure Ladybug would need Chat Noir to put in an appearance. It could be another senti-monster and if that was the case, they'd both be needed to work out what they were actually after.  
Adrien saw Alya stop at the end of the road they were on, looking around the corner. Then she raised her phone. He noticed the crowd of running people were hurrying away from that location and came to a stop as he saw a monstrous shadow hit one of the buildings.  
He stopped dead, staring, as the sentimonster rounded the corner. It looked like a giant mutated frog with a rounded triangular face and webbed hands. On its head was a set of purplish growths looking like a crown of petals. When the beast's bulbous yellow eyes landed on Adrien, it gave a creaking roar.  
Some people in the street were running, others were staring in horror. Alya continued to film.  
Then the frog-like monster launched itself into the air. Adrien felt the air around him cool as its shadow passed over him. He tracked it, heart in his throat, until he saw where it was going to land.  
Right on top of Nino.  
Adrien didn't think. He didn't have the time. He dropped his crutches and sprinted towards his friend. His ankle screamed but he didn't care. A friend was in danger. Adrien tackled Nino and the two boys flew out of the path of the monster's descending foot. They slammed hard into the road, rolling over each other before coming to a stop, lying side by side.  
Adrien felt the floor shake as the beast turned awkwardly in the narrow street but was too dazed to move. His ankle hurt too much for him to make any real attempt to run.  
The sky above him seemed to darken and then it turned an ugly shade of green. He was aware of Nino scrambling away beside him and, while he knew the sentimonster was going to grab him, he still couldn't get himself to move.  
The motivation came when he heard a familiar whine cut through the air. The descending foot was roughly yanked off course. Just knowing Ladybug was nearby gave him the strength to battle to his feet. He stumbled over to where Alya was just rejoining Nino and almost collapsed into their arms.  
"Go!" Ladybug shouted. "Get to safety!"  
Alya and Nino nodded, turning to go. Adrien felt himself being jostled and dragged over the streets. He knew they weren't moving fast enough. He glanced over his shoulder just in time to see the beast overpower Ladybug and manage to pull free of the yo-yo. The beast began to close in on the three of them again, it's croaking cry reverberating through the air.  
Then Ladybug was beside them. She pushed against Nino and Alya, forcing them into a run. Adrien grimaced, waiting to be pushed and for his ankle to give way with pain. Instant, Ladybug scooped him up and set off running.  
The frog monster croaked loudly as Ladybug hurried the three of them into a cramped alleyway. It was a bit of a mess. There was an old metal dustbin in one corner and torn posters hanging from the brick. Ladybug gently put Adrien down.  
"How's your ankle?" she asked.  
"It's fine," Adrien lied, watching her turn to observe the frog monster.  
It hurt a lot but he knew adrenaline would take over soon and force the pain into the back of his mind. As it did, a thought sprung into his head.  
"How did you know about my ankle?" he asked.  
Ladybug turned sharply towards him and began to stumble over her answer.  
"Well… I… I saw you before the frog monster reached you and you were limping," she rushed.  
Adrien paused to consider her answer. Before he could say more, however, the frog monster landed at the end of the alleyway. The ground shook, knocking them off their feet. Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo, spinning it around in a circle, as she tried to protect the three behind them.  
"Where are you Chat Noir?" she murmured under her breath, making Adrien feel a stab of guilt.  
Nino helped Alya and Adrien to their feet before grabbing the metal lid of the dustbin and standing beside Ladybug.  
The beast seemed to spare them a glance. Then it's gaze rose slightly. Adrien felt it settle over him. The yellow eyes stared at him, seeming to track his every move.  
The frog monster reached out with a webbed hand, aiming directly at him. Alya helped him dive out of the way.  
"You three get as far away from here as you can," Ladybug instructed.  
Adrien barely heard it. He had come to a shocking realisation.  
It was after him.  
How could he have not noticed before? It was after him and the scorpion monster had been the same. It too had been pursuing him; it had just found him as Chat Noir. The senti-monsters were after him. Could everything that had happened left his father akumatised and letting sentimonsters loose on the city? His father hadn't seemed akumatised when he had seen him on the news that morning. Adrien felt like he was missing something big. He just couldn't think what.  
But, in the long run, it didn't matter. His friends were in danger. His friends were in danger because those monsters wanted him.  
He couldn't let the others suffer for him.  
"I'll go with you!"  
The shout came like a gunshot and shook the air like an earthquake. Adrien felt everyone's eyes fall onto him, wondering if the sentimonster had understood what he said.  
"No! Adrien, run!" Nino shouted, hitting his bin lid shield against the alleyway wall to steal back the monster's attention.  
But Adrien stood firm and the monster showed no interest in the others. It turned, forced to half mount the wall in the small space of the alley. Ladybug leapt into action, lashing out with her yo-yo. She ensnared one of the monster's thick legs and was dragged several feet as it closed in on Adrien.  
Adrien stood, unmoving. There was only one feeling in his chest. It wasn't fear. Adrien had felt more than enough fear in his lifetime to recognise it. Rather it was the acknowledgement that the Sentimonster had no intention of leaving his friends alone until it had him. And Adrien would do anything to protect them. He loved them. Nino and Alya were his family and Ladybug was his partner. If him giving himself up won them safety, the chance to come up with a plan, he would do it without a second thought.  
The monster closed one of its slimy webbed hands around Adrien as cries and shouts of horror rose from Nino and Alya. Nino threw the bin lid but it bounced off the monster's side lamely. Easily, the monster placed Adrien in the centre of the crown-like structure on his head. The walls of the crown began to rise, enclosing around Adrien. He stayed calm, letting the walls trap him.

* * *

There you go! You wait forever for the plot to make progress and then everything happens at once.

Thanks for reading and remember: reviews, favourites and follows are always appreciated!


	18. Revelations

First of all, I am so sorry for my extended absence. There was a mixture of factors outside of my control that stopped me from being able to work on this story for the month and I am very sorry for it. I do intend to finish this story, I just request you are patient with me.

Saying that, I would like to thank you all for the support this story has received. The follows, favourites and reviews mean so much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.

* * *

The inside of the cocoon was dark. It shook with every bounding step the monster made and Adrien was rattled about until he had no idea which way was up. His head hurt and he felt sick. Plagg did all he could to keep him calm.

But Adrien didn't need calming.

"Do you think he'll try to kill me?" Adrien asked.

They had both come to the unspoken conclusion that Adrien's father was behind it, that he'd been akumatised. At least, it was the scenario they felt the need to prepare for.

"What? No, kid. He's your father. He wouldn't do that."

"He almost has," Adrien admitted. "He pushed me down the stairs. That could have killed me."

"Then so what? We're Chat Noir. We can take him."

"No, we're not."

There was silence but Adrien knew Plagg was giving him a confused expression.

"Adrien went in here. People saw that happen. Hawkmoth probably knows it's Adrien in here. And if I become Chat Noir, he'll work out that they're the same person. And then my friends will be in danger. Again. Because of me."

He took a deep breath, steeling himself the best he could. He felt a small weight on his shoulder and Plagg brush gingerly against his cheek.

"You'd be in danger, Plagg. And you've stood by me through all of this. I…"

"I'm still here, kid. And we're going to work this out."

Suddenly the monster stopped. Adrien frowned, pressing his ear against the wall of the cocoon. He could hear muffled voices but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Plagg, hide," he hissed as he heard the voices getting closer.

Plagg dived for cover in Adrien's jacket. Normally he would find somewhere he was undetectable, even by Adrien but that time Plagg settled against Adrien's side, his warmth a comfort.

The crown began to open around them, sliding down to allow in a dull light. Even then, it was blinding. Adrien covered his eyes, trying to make sense of where he was.

As his eyes began to adjust, he made out a hand offered out to him. The hand was covered in a black glove and Adrien accepted it, wondering for a moment who it could possibly be. He allowed the hand to help guide him out. Then his eyes caught upon the owner of the hand. His heart stopped as he saw the silver mask that covered almost the entirety of the face. Adrien immediately recognised him.

Hawkmoth.

Why would Hawkmoth go after him? Why would Hawkmoth want Adrien Agreste? Unless he didn't. Had the Sentimonster been sent out to capture Chat Noir and just so happened to have grabbed Adrien while he was out of costume? Had he just revealed his identity to Hawkmoth?

Feeling panic flare within him, Adrien recoiled. He fell back into the petal-crown and tried to think of his next move. Did he transform and fight his way out? It would give the game away if Hawkmoth didn't know. Did he try to bluff his way out as Adrien, claim he had been grabbed by accident or indeed on purpose if Adrien was the intended target all along.

He shrunk back as Hawkmoth growled and reached in further. He grabbed hold of the enormous hooded jacket Adrien wore, dragging him from the darkness despite his protests.

As he was pulled from the safety of darkness, Adrien did his best to calm himself down. He tried to make sense of the room around him, tried to work out where the exits were.

The room was round and the senti-monster inside took up much of the space. Adrien couldn't see any doors so guessed the senti-monster was blocking access to it. There was a large circular window with the muntin forming a large butterfly, throwing the outline of it across the floor.

Besides him, Hawkmoth and the senti-monster, there was a woman in a blue dress, holding a peacock feather fan. Adrien immediately recognised her as Mayura but tried to hide it.

"I… I don't know why you took me," Adrien said.

He did everything he could to act terrified and found it didn't take much acting. His voice was already quivering. His leg hurt. He didn't believe he would be able to outrun them if they did attack. He knew he couldn't defeat the two of them alone.

"If you want money or something, my father will pay a ransom. He already believes someone took me and…"

"We both know your father doesn't believe that," Hawkmoth said slowly.

Adrien stared, feeling shivers race up and down his spine. He forced himself to swallow.

"What do you mean?" he managed.

Hawkmoth's cold eyes played over him. Then he drew in a deep breath.

"Nooroo, dark wings fall."

Despite the terror and confusion inside him, Adrien couldn't help but feel the thrill of discovery. They had worked so hard to find out who Hawkmoth was and he was revealing himself to him.

Adrien watched the glow of energy as the costume fell away. He almost covered his eyes as the light filled the dark room.

When the light was fading, Adrien was sure he had been blinded. His eyes had to have been damaged by the transformation because he simply couldn't believe them.

Before him stood his father. Gabriel Agreste.

All the faked signs of concern were gone. The man looked furious, almost repulsed by his son.

Adrien tried to think. His mind just swam. He tried to say something but he could barely breathe. He looked away. It was all he could do.

Not only was he in the hands of Hawkmoth, not only was he in the hands of his father, but they were one and the same. The man who had put the city in so much danger and Adrien had done everything he could to help him feel better, had behaved to make his father, had felt bad about lying about Chat Noir adventures.

He clenched his fists and was reminded his ring was still on his finger. Plagg was still there. Whatever he felt didn't matter. There was only one person in the room who had always cared about Adrien and that was Plagg. He would not, could not, let him fall into Hawkmoth's hands. He just needed some escape. He'd go and get Ladybug, tell her that he knew who Hawkmoth was that he knew where to find him.

But then Adrien felt his mind catch on an issue he could not ignore.

She'd ask how he knew. She'd be trying to rescue Adrien Agreste. How was Chat meant to convince her that Adrien was safe without revealing who he was? Because he couldn't. He wasn't ready for Ladybug to know how broken his life was, how imperfect he was. And he wasn't ready to tell her that he was Hawkmoth's son. She would never be able to love him. Would she even be able to look at him?

"Adrien, do you realise how complicated you made things by running away? How easily you could have messed up my plans?"

"You're Hawkmoth," Adrien accused.

"Yes. I had hoped that I might be able to tell you in another way but this feels as good as anything."

It wasn't happy. It wasn't relieved. His father was angry. And all Adrien wanted was to get away from him. His father had been terrifying before, now he knew he was a supervillain…

He took a step back, hitting against the senti-monster again. Adrien needed it gone. He wasn't going to be able to get away with it there.

"Father, I… This is a lot."

He tried to force a shiver into his voice. It wasn't difficult. He was absolutely terrified.

"Too much, I…"

He gestured to the senti-monster behind him and met his father's eye for just a moment. It was all he could manage. He felt sick. His palms were clammy. He couldn't breathe. He felt like he was dying. Maybe he was.

"Remove the monster," Gabriel said.

His voice was cold and level. Adrien wasn't sure if his father meant it as a kindness or just wanted to see what he would do with the monster gone. There was a pause. Adrien expected the monster to disappear instantly. It didn't. His father clenched his jaw. Adrien felt the anger radiating from him. He flinched back, his throat seemed to close as terrified sobs tried to force their way out of him. He shook, closing his eyes and waiting for the slap or punch. Nothing came. For a brilliant moment, Adrien was sure Ladybug was there. He calmed, trying to settle into the reassuring familiarity of her presence. He was sure any moment he was going to hear her voice.

Then Mayura's voice cut through.

"He seems very calm."

Adrien was not calm. He was anything but calm. It was all he could do to stop himself from dropping to his knees and sobbing. It felt like a terrible hand was tightening around his head, stopping his thoughts. Like a weight had been put on his chest to stop him from breathing. He did not want to be with his father. He did not want to be with Hawkmoth.

But he was Chat Noir and he was used to hiding his terror.

"Did I say you could question me?" Gabriel roared.

Adrien screwed his eyes shut as tight as he could. He bit his lip until he could taste blood in his mouth. He tensed, waiting for the blow to land.

He heard the slap echo about the chamber. He waited for the pain to come but it never did. Slowly, heart thundered, mouth dry, he forced one eye open.

His father was standing over Mayura. She looked shocked. Adrien could understand. The shock and the humiliation the first time his father had hit him had hurt a lot more than the pain. He had never imagined it would happen to him. He was sure Mayura had never imagined that anger would be turned onto her either.

Adrien's eyes snapped open. His hands clenched into fists and he charged. His father barely turned in time. His cold eyes widened in shock as he saw his son barrelling towards him. Adrien landed a blow to his stomach. Enough to wind him, enough to take him down.

Then the boy grabbed at Mayura's hand. He tried to pull her to her feet but she refused, dragging her hand back from him.

He started at her, confused. Instead, she pulled a flower from her pocket and crushed it. Adrien watched as a black feather sprung from it and drifted to the floor. His eyes met Mayura's and she silently told him to go.

Adrien shook his head. He didn't want to leave her. He couldn't leave her. He was a hero. He was meant to help people. And if she was being manipulated by his father, hurt by his father like he was… She deserved his help.

But his father was getting to his feet. He was seething, spittal flying from his mouth with every growled breath. Adrien felt panic grip him. His blood froze. His heart stopped.

He looked towards the door to see it was clear. The senti-monster was gone. He could run for it.

And he did.

* * *

Adrien found himself racing through a maze of walkways. He couldn't think. He had no clue where he was going. He felt utterly lost. Everything looked the same. It was like something out of a nightmare.

Occasionally a white butterfly would flutter past him. He bit his lip to stop himself from yelping, driving past them.

"ADRIEN!" he heard his father roar.

He froze, looking around desperately. He ducked into the shadows, seeing his father race pass. His father had transformed into Hawkmoth again. Adrien guessed it was meant to scare him - seeing a supervillain. However supervillains were the one thing Adrien could handle. It was his father, not Hawkmoth, who chilled him to the bone. He lingered in the shadows, holding his breath, as the villain went past.

He didn't know if he was going to be able to make it out. He had no clue where he was. He could be somewhere on the edge of Paris. He could have been moved out of the city.

He wasn't going to get away running.

The realisation twisted in Adrien's stomach. It tore through him with a wave of pain and emotion. Tears began to form in his eyes. He clenched his jaw, doing everything in his power to stop them from falling.

Maybe if he could find a window or a small opening he might…

He emerged from hiding, moving slowly. He took creeping steps, not daring to look back, not wanting to see his father standing there.

"There you are."

The voice was hard and cold enough to send shivers down Adrien's spin.

He set off running, grunting as he slammed his injured ankle against the hard floor. He glanced about, wondering if there was some way he might be able to find an escape. He saw a large circular elevator and rushed towards it, slamming his hand down on the button. He could hear the thunder of his father's approaching footsteps and beat against the button, begging for the lift to hurry up. Unable to see it approaching through the glass tube, Adrien shook his hoodie.

"Plagg, Plagg, I need you to do something for me."

Plagg looked at him. Adrien could see on his face that the kwami knew that there weren't any good options.

"I need you to tell Ladybug that Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth, that that's why the senti-monster took Adrien. Tell her that Chat Noir can't be there because of family stuff but that… That because I can't be there, she will need this…"

Feeling his stomach twist, he lifted his hand. He worked his miraculous from his finger and held it out to his kwami.

Plagg prepared to protest but Adrien shook his head, insistently holding it out.

"Please, we can't let him get hold of it," he told him.

Plagg reluctantly took the ring. His eyes fixed onto Adrien. Adrien could see the regret in his eyes. They both knew they had no choice. As much as Plagg wanted to protect Adrien, the miraculous needed to be protected. They couldn't let it fall into Hawkmoth's hands.

"Everything is going to be fine," Adrien said, forcing the strongest smile he could. "Ladybug will work this out."

Adrien watched as Plagg nodded and took off to find an escape. Adrien watched as the darkness consumed his kwami. He took a deep breath, before trying once more to summon the lift. Then he saw a large shadow fall over him. Swallowing hard, he turned.

Hawkmoth stood before him, chest heaving as he fumed.

"Are you trying to make me angry?" the man growled, grabbing Adrien by his wrist.

Pain shot up his wrist. The vice-like grip was inescapable. Adrien cried out, trying to squirm free.

"Let go!" Adrien shouted. "I can… I'll go by myself."

Hawkmoth chuckled darkly as Adrien stumbled, his ankle screaming at him. The punishing speed Hawkmoth was maintaining was agonising. His father did not relent. He didn't seem to notice any of Adrien's squirms and cries.


	19. Bitter reunions

There's not even much of an excuse for my extended absence. I just got distracted. However, I really do intend to finish this story so ensure you pester me if I get distracted again please.

I would like to thank you all for the love you give this story, even when I haven't updated in a while. It means a lot.

Also, there are a lot of heavy emotions towards the end of this chapter. I know a lot of the story has been heavy but I wanted to warn you guys that this isn't me easing you guys back into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own miraculous Ladybug

* * *

Eventually Hawkmoth was able to wrestle Adrien back into the main room. He threw his son to the floor, Adrien crying out as he hit the hard surface.

Immediately Adrien twisted, glaring up at his father.

"Why are you doing this?" he demanded.

"I want to make things right," Hawkmoth said.

"There is no making this right. I could forgive you for what you did to me but this… This is madness!"

Hawkmoth snarled, raking a slap across Adrien's cheek.

"You stupid boy, you don't understand. All of this has been for you!"

Adrien felt an anger he had never felt more, one that his father's actions had made him scared of ever feeling. He struggled to his feet, nostrils flaring as he squared up against his father.

"You hurt me! You hurt my friends! You put lives in danger! Tell me how that could possibly be for me! Tell me how there could possibly be good out of this!"

Hawkmoth grabbed Adrien by the wrist, tight enough that the very contact drew a yelp from his son. Adrien tried to struggle free as he was dragged roughly towards the large circular window. He stared out, stomach twisting. The view of Paris was familiar but the different angle made his skin crawl. Mostly because it wasn't different enough. He couldn't be that far from his bedroom, in some part of the house he had been forbidden from going. Hawkmoth had been so close all along. If Adrien had just been smarter, less oblivious, less caught up in his own worries about school and Ladybug and making friends - maybe he could have fixed it all.

He was such a screw-up.

"Are you willing to listen, Adrien?" Hawkmoth said.

Adrien was aware of Nathalie moving around behind him. He tried to look at her but his father tightened his grip on his wrist. Adrien turned back sharply, focusing on the view of Paris.

"Everything Hawkmoth did was for you, so we could be a family again. The power Ladybug and Chat Noir hoard… In the hands of someone who actually knew how to use it, I could do brilliant things."

"So you destroy Paris, you akumatise people, you set Senti-monsters on me? I could have been killed. The people I care about could have been killed."

Hawkmoth looked at Adrien, telling him he had taken all the necessary precautions.

"I only set the Senti-monsters on you because you ran away. It wouldn't have happened if you were so reckless. But they were under orders to use your scent to track you down and bring you back unharmed."

He paused, taking an uneven breath.

"I had to bring my first senti-monster back. I don't know why it allowed itself to become distracted by Ladybug and Chat Noir but after it was damaged and went haywire, I couldn't risk it killing you."

"You didn't seem to care about that before," Adrien snapped.

He could see the fury on his father's face but he didn't care. He wasn't going to bend to his will again because that would be subjecting to Hawkmoth's will. And Ladybug and his friends would never accept him if they knew he had submitted to the villain out of fear.

Before his father could respond, however, a shadow fell across the window. Adrien turned sharply, able to see a red and black form hurtling towards them, blotting out the light.

Hawkmoth raised his hands to shield himself, abandoning Adrien to the side. His son dove out of the view of the window, hearing the glass shatter as Ladybug punched through it. She flipped into the room, yo-yo whirling at her side as she looked around.

Adrien watched relief fall onto her face as her eyes locked onto him and he bit back the urge to react like Chat Noir. Attention was immediately shifted from Ladybug however as two more figures smashed through what remained of the window.

It took Adrien a few moments to recognise them, more out of shock than anything else. Rena Rouge and Carapace stood there, weapons at the edge. Carapace grinned at him as he saw Adrien was unharmed. Hawkmoth looked at the window as though he was expecting a black cat to explode into the room.

Adrien scrambled to his feet, limping towards Ladybug. She stood twirling her yo-yo, collecting him into her arms.

"You okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Ladybug rushed.

"No," Adrien managed.

He wanted to cry with relief. Having her there made everything feel alright. It felt like home.

But all relief was snatched away when Hawkmoth called his name.

"Adrien, come back here," Hawkmoth said.

Adrien didn't even shift. His father's face contorted with rage, the sort of look that Adrien would normally have folded to, done whatever he could to lessen the punishment he knew the look heralded. But he wasn't going to give in any more.

Ladybug carefully drew Adrien behind her, blocking Hawkmoth's path to him. Adrien heard the sound of Rena's flute being turned and saw that Rena and Carapace were stopping Mayura from being able to reach him.

"He is not going anywhere near you," Ladybug growled.

"Ladybug," Adrien said, voice breaking. "Hawkmoth's my father."

She would already know - Plagg would have told her. But Adrien felt the need for her to hear it coming from him.

"Yes, I know. Chat told me," Ladybug said.

Adrien nodded and Hawkmoth sighed.

"It hardly matters, now you're here, I just need to take your miraculous. Luring the cat here won't be difficult when I have his lady. And then everything will be fixed and Adrien will forget all about this."

The confidence in Hawkmoth's tone chilled Adrien to the bone but he had no time to think of a response. Hawkmoth pounced, cane driven forwards like a sabre. Ladybug barely had time to get her yo-yo spinning fast enough to deflect it. She glanced over her shoulder at Adrien. His eyes locked onto Ladybug's for a moment. She looked so terrified for him. He wondered for a moment what Plagg had told her but decided there wasn't much he could do then.

"Run," Ladybug instructed, pointing wildly off through the corridors.

Adrien nodded and sprinted towards the door. He heard footsteps giving chase and turned. Mayura's blue gloved hand was reaching out to grab him. He went to dodge but a flash of orange suddenly blocked Mayura's path to him. Rena Rouge swung her flute, managing to force Mayura back.

"Go," Rena urged with a glance over her shoulder.

Although his ankle screamed, Adrien nodded and set off once more.

* * *

Adrien ran until his ankle decided it was time to stop. He collapsed on a long catwalk and lay there panting for a few long moments. Then he found the strength to pull himself into a sitting position. He rested his back against the railing, staring down at the ankle that gave him so much trouble in exhaustion.

It hurt so much. It felt like it was never going to stop. He tried not to think about it. But he didn't have anything good to distract himself with. Everything had gone wrong.

A wave of relief filled him when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He looked over as saw his black kwami flicking about in the air, his ring firmly in his grasp. Adrien raised a hand to signal where he was and grinned when he saw Plagg speeding towards him.

"Plagg!" Adrien cheered, his kwami coming to rest in his hand.

"I did good, right?" Plagg asked.

"You did brilliantly," Adrien praised.

Plagg nestled into Adrien's palm, pressing the ring into his grasp as he went.

"How did you get Rena and Carapace to come as well?"

Plagg gave Adrien a shocked look and said it would have been harder to keep them away.

"They were desperate to get you back."

Adrien couldn't help but smile at that fact. Somehow, despite everything he had messed up, he had the best friends he could ask for. And he couldn't abandon them after everything they had done for him.

"They're going to need Chat Noir."

Horror immediately formed on Plagg's face. In the past he had occasionally been reluctant to go out, preferring to laze about. His hesitance at transforming wasn't due to that, however. He looked genuinely concerned for Adrien. The idea of the boy fighting Hawkmoth in the state he was in was the last thing the kwami wanted.

"Your ankle," Plagg said weakly. "And Hawkmoth is… You just found out he was your father. You shouldn't have to fight him after that."

"I can't just abandon my friends. I need to put this right."

"You're talking like this is your fault."

Adrien looked at Plagg, trying to convey that there was a reason for that. The moment his eyes met his kwami's though, Plagg had flown up and was pressing a cuddle into Adrien's cheek.

"You would never want any of this," Plagg said. "You can't blame yourself for what your father did. He is responsible for himself. Just because he…"

Plagg's words were cut off by the sound of a door opening. Adrien froze, looking towards the source of the noise.

"Adrien, I know you're down here," Mayura's voice called.

She must have slipped away while the others were dealing with Hawkmoth. Adrien slipped on his ring, preparing to turn into Chat Noir. He stood, looking around for Mayura to ensure he could transform safely. The moment he was standing, however, his ankle threatened to buckle beneath him. Mayura was a big threat at the best of times, injured Chat Noir didn't believe he would be able to beat her. And if Mayura was able to capture Chat Noir, she and Hawkmoth would have no qualms about harming him to get to the others. Staying as Adrien might be the safest thing.

Still, he didn't want to get caught as Adrien either. He looked around and grinned when he saw the tube for the glass lift running past him. He tracked it up and down, trying to work out where the nearest place to board was. It was on the walkway below him. Adrien looked around for a set of steps, trying to work out how he was meant to get down there.

He couldn't find anything. Stomach twisting, he realised he only had one option. He bit back a cry of pain from his aching muscles as he lifted himself over the walkway's railing and dangled over the edge.

The drop wasn't massive. He had survived worse as Chat Noir - a lot worse. But he needed to land perfectly. If he landed on his ankle, it might never heal properly. If he landed on his head, Mayura would have no trouble dragging his unconscious body back to Hawkmoth. If he missed the walkway entirely…

"Are you sure about this, kid?" Plagg hissed.

Adrien shook his head. Then he grinned.

"Ladybug's done worse."

He let go.

* * *

Adrien did his best to roll when he hit the walkway. The blow jarred every bone in his body but he managed to weakly get to his feet. Plagg circled him nervously, demanding answers on how he was, whether he could keep going.

Adrien nodded, unable to truly get his breath back. His attention fixed on the lift a short distance away and he limped towards it.

Then the walkway shuddered beneath him. Adrien glanced over his shoulder, hissing for Plagg to hide. His kwami scrambled to hide himself behind Adrien's form as Adrien saw the figure of Mayura standing at the far end of the gangway.

Adrien grimaced, watching her eyes pass over him.

"Your father won't be happy you're down here," she said. "You should come with me, Adrien. We can discuss what is happening. Perhaps your father might even give you a miraculous of your own."

"I don't want anything to do with him!" Adrien shouted back.

He turned back, putting all his energy into moving forwards. Mayura was walking slowly after him. Adrien was sure she believed that he could be brought on side if she just said the right thing. They had no idea he was Chat Noir, that he had picked his side long ago and was sticking to it.

Even when he reached the lift, she didn't seem worried.

"If you just let your father explain, he can tell you his motives. You'll understand. Everything he has done has been for your good. You just don't see it yet."

Adrien looked at back her, wishing he could make her understand. He pressed the button that called the lift and took a deep breath.

"I know you stay at his side because you think he is going to love you one day. I'm sorry. This is as good as it gets."

Mayura stopped. She faltered for just a moment.

"He loves your mother. He's capable of love."

"He isn't. Whatever that is, isn't love."

The doors in front of Adrien opened. He stepped inside the lift without a moment of hesitation. Mayura began to race forwards as Adrien picked a random floor and pressed the button.

The lift doors slid shut and began to descend. Mayura reached the glass and began to pound on it. Adrien couldn't stop himself from flinching back, a whimper torn from him. The lift descended far too slowly. Adrien was sure Mayura was going to smash through in time.

But then they dropped too low and she was gone. Only then did Adrien allow himself the chance to relax. He slipped onto the floor of the lift, head in his hands, drawing in deep breaths.

"That was close," Adrien whispered.

"Where are we going?" Plagg asked, staring at the buttons on the lift.

"Anywhere she's not," Adrien said.

He had just begun to get his breath began when he felt the lift slowing. It stopped so gently Adrien jumped when the doors slid open before him.

He stared at the scene in front of him.

"What is that?" Plagg asked.

Adrien struggled to his feet, mouth hanging open. He moves forwards as though in a trance, unable to look anywhere but the scene before him.

* * *

There was a long catwalk in front of him and Adrien made his way down it, limping, pulling himself along by the metal bars on either side of him. At the end of the walkway was a platform, lit by a column of sunlight from above. It was green and Adrien could smell the scent of grass in the air. There was a large collection of bushes, each one glittering like an emerald, forming a semi-circle around something Adrien couldn't quite make out.

It was a tube angled upwards, perhaps twice his size if he lay down beside it. The light hitting it made it shine like a bar of gold and Adrien felt impossibly drawn to it. He was sure he could see an angelic figure in the light.

Plagg was flitting around nervously. He seemed to be able to sense the same energy Adrien could. Adrien couldn't really describe it. It felt like the air was electrified. Every hair on his arms stood to attention. His skin tingled and itched.

"What is it, Plagg?" Adrien asked.

He had reached the end of the catwalk and froze, allowing himself to acclimatise to the light coming from above. He knew he would have to let go of the metal railings but the pain in his ankle was almost entirely forgotten. He clung to them because it felt like a lifeline, the only thing that made the scene in front of him feel real.

His eyes began to pick out more of the figure. She was a woman, nestled on a bed of blinding white. She wore white as well, a rose tucked into the lapel of a suit jacket, and she was beautiful, with blonde hair and delicate features.

Adrien felt his heart stop. He found himself unable to breathe, to think, to process the sight of the woman before him.

"Mom!"

Adrien tried to rush towards her. With his first step, his ankle gave out. He slammed hard into the grass but didn't care. Plagg tried to say something but he didn't catch the words. Adrien clawed and crawled across the grassy floor, one hand latching onto the cold metal of the container his mother was in. He dragged himself up, staring, tears forming in his eyes.

"Mom?"

She didn't respond. She didn't seem to realise he was there. It looked like she was sleeping. Adrien's view of her blurred as tears began to spill over his cheeks. He ghosted a hand over the glass that kept the two of them apart before trying to pry it up from one side.

"Mom!" he cried out, hoping that she might be able to hear him.

Plagg flicked around the machine for a moment before noticing a set of controls. He pressed one button and the glass lid began to fold back. Adrien immediately lunged forward, taking his mother's hand into his own.

The air inside the case was cold but Adrien could feel the heat in his mother's skin. He closed his hand around hers, remembering the way her fingers had fitted, the way she had held his hand when they went on walks in the city or when he had something exciting he needed to show her.

"Mom?" he tried, voice soft as though he might be able to coax her out of the dream world she was in.

A sob broke through his words. He carefully turned her hand around, taking his mother's pulse at her wrist. It was weak. It was incredibly faint. But it was there. Relieved, Adrien guided his mother's hand up to his face.

"It's me. It's Adrien. It's not him. Whatever he was doing to you, I'm not going to let it happen any more. I… I'm here, Mom. Just please come back to me."

There was no response. There wasn't even a flicker of movement. When Adrien let her hand go, it fell away from his cheek instantly.

A sob wracked his body painfully. He shook uncontrollably as he placed his mother's hands back where they had been folded into her lap. He didn't know what else to do. There wasn't anything else he could do. He felt utterly helpless, utterly hopeless. He carefully pressed a kiss into her forehead like she had used to do to him and then collapsed back.

Plagg shut the glass case as Adrien retreated until the metal of the pod dug into his back. He buried his face into his hands and wept and howled and sobbed, unable to hear the comfort his kwami gave him.

"We have to do something, Plagg. We have to. There has to be something we can do. There has to be some way we can fix this. There has to be. There just has to."

Plagg flew to Adrien's side, taking in the boy. His eyes were swollen from tears. His lips trembled, his body shook. His hair was a mess of odd angles and his expression was one of the most profound pain Plagg had seen in his thousands of years.

"Maybe your father will know," Plagg said.

Instantly, he knew it was the wrong thing to say. Adrien's jaw set. He drew in a shuddering breath, forcing his way up using the pod.

He sent his mother a final glance.

"I'm going to put this right, Mom."

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?!"

The shout cut through the fight and froze it. Ladybug felt like her heart had been ripped out. Rena and Carapace fought the urge to cover their ears. Hawkmoth flinched back.

All eyes turned to see Adrien standing there, tears flowing down his cheeks. Plagg was flicking through the air around him, sending Ladybug looks of alarm. She felt a pit forming in her stomach, her blood running cold. Carapace stepped forwards to say something but the words died in his throat.

"Adrien, I…" Hawkmoth began.

"Plagg, claws-"

"Adrien, I don't think this is a good idea," the Kwami protested.

"I don't care! Plagg, claws out!"

Plagg sent Ladybug one more pleading look and then was pulled towards Adrien's ring. Green light bathed the cavernous space. And then Chat Noir stood there, chest heaving with pants.

"CATACLYSM!"

His hand began to burn with a familiar dark energy and he set off running towards Hawkmoth.


End file.
